Once Upon a Kingdom
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: The Overtakers have created a curse that has transformed Florida into a land where they rule and has erased the memories of all the keepers giving them false and bad lives. All except for Finn. Now he must do whatever it takes to find the keepers and regain their memories to stop the villains for good, even if it means teaming up with some old enemies. Finn is the world's only hope
1. The Fateful Mission

They thought they had won. They thought it was all over.

Ever since the famous heroes of Disney World known as the Kingdom Keeper defeated the evil force of Disney Villains known as the Overtakers, twice, they had thought it was done.

First the Overtakers kidnapped the keepers and tortured them, planning to feed them to their leader, Chernabog after. Unfortunately, that ended with Chernabog and the other leaders, Hades and Maleficent, getting locked up in an Underworld, unable to escape.

But the Overtakers were not done.

Next they used a powerful curse on the leader of the Kingdom Keepers, Finn Whitman, and turned him into an evil being who called himself the Dark One. He almost succeeded in releasing the captive leaders, until his girlfriend, Amanda Lockhart, broke the curse with true love's kiss, thwarting the Overtaker's plans again.

After that, the keepers had finally thought the Overtakers had given up. It turned out they did at first, but someone motivated them to not give up, and promised them total victory in exchange for leadership.

And that is the reason the Kingdom Keepers, all ten high school children, were heading off to meet with Wayne, their mentor, to discuss the new plans that could threaten all of Disney.

* * *

Finn as usual always woke up first, in the middle of Main Street Plaza. Every time he woke up in the past, he would look up at the partner's statue and see Walt Disney with Mickey Mouse. But now it was different. The statue of Mickey was no longer there. When he became the Dark One, the keepers revived Mickey so he could lead them to defeat him. Ever since then, Mickey was real and living in the parks.

Following Finn was usually Amanda and her sister Jess. Both of them were unique girls known as Fairlies, who had special powers that they were born with. There was also another member of the Kingdom Keepers who was a Fairlie, and who helped save the keepers from being eaten. Her name was Mattie Weaver.

After Amanda and Jess came Dell Philby and Terry Maybeck, followed by Dillard Cole and Greg Luowski.

Then after all the boys arrived, the last people to appear were Mattie, Charlene Turner, and Willa Angelo.

All ten of those kids were the Kingdom Keepers. Normal and ordinary kids by day, but by night they were heroes of Disney, surrounded by glowing blue light, which was their DHIs.

The keepers always stuck together, promising that nothing would ever separate them, and not the Overtakers.

But on this fateful night, that was all going to change.

* * *

After everyone woke up, they all grouped together and discussed the plan.

"Alright guys," said Finn. "We all know why we were summoned here."

Everyone nodded.

"Wayne has summoned us," said Philby. "Says something has happened and if it is not dealt with, we could be doomed."

"Lovely topic for discussion," said Maybeck.

"No doubt it's the Overtakers," said Dillard. "Who else could it be?"

"That's what we are going to find out," said Finn. "So off we go to Wayne's apartment!"

Everyone nodded and headed off towards the old man's house.

When they got there, they knocked on the door walked inside.

Wayne was sitting on the couch. Sitting next to him was Mickey Mouse, the Legend, himself.

"Hello children," said Wayne.

"Howdy everyone!" said Mickey.

"Hi guys," said Finn.

"I am sorry that I have to call you back now, but we are facing a disaster," said Wayne.

"It's the Overtakers isn't it?" asked Amanda.

Wayne nodded.

"What are they up to this time?" asked Willa. "What's their "brilliant" scheme this time?"

Wayne shook his head.

"This is far worse than we have ever faced," said Wayne. "Mickey tell them."

Mickey nodded.

"One of the characters was spying on Overtakers discussing secret plans," he said. "He said that the Overtakers got themselves new leaders, and now they have created a curse that is going to transform all of Florida."

"What do you mean?" asked Charlene.

"This curse is a powerful and vile one," said Wayne. "It is meant for one purpose, to change all of Florida and transform it into a land where the Overtakers rule over everything and everyone."

"What!?" said all the keepers.

"That's not all," said Mickey. "This curse shall not only wipe out and alter the memories of everyone affected by it, but it has special plans for you guys."

"What special plans?" asked Jess timidly.

"It will give you guys false lives, horrible lives, lives meant for you all to suffer while the Overtakers bask in their long awaited victory. You will not remember who you are, nor know each other. You will be cursed, for all of eternity."

"No!" yelled Finn. "They can't do this! We can't let this happen! I don't want to lose you guys, especially Amanda!"

Amanda who was now afraid hugged Finn. He hugged her back.

"How can we stop this? asked Luowski.

"The curse is going to be activated tonight," said Wayne. "Most likely anytime soon! Your only hope is to head to the Overtaker's hideout, which has been underneath the Haunted Mansion, and stop them from activating the curse."

"No problem!" said Finn. "We won't let the Overtakers win!"

Wayne sighed.

"I must warn you, these new leaders are much worse than the old ones," he said. "From what Mickey told me, they are almost similar to Chernabog, Hades, and Maleficent, but claim much more powerful."

"I understand," said Finn. "But I still won't let them win! Right guys?"

Everyone cheered.

"Now let's go stop the Overtakers!" Finn yelled.

Everyone ran out of the apartment and headed towards the Haunted Mansion.

Wayne sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Mickey.

"To get the only thing that can save us if they fail," said Wayne.

"If they do fail, what will happen to us?" asked Mickey. "What will happen to my friends? What will happen to Disney?"

"Most likely Disney will be wiped out," said Wayne. "The curse will make it so Disney doesn't even exist."

Mickey sighed.

"Our fate rests in their hands," he said. "They are the only ones who can stop this."

"They are our only hope," said Wayne.

* * *

**Here it is! The first chapter for the finale book in the Only Hope series. This is just the beginning though. Will the keepers win, or will they fall to the curse? Stay tuned for much more.**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The Dark Curse

The keepers dashed to the Haunted Mansion, where the Overtaker's hideout was.

"We have to stop them!" Mattie yelled.

"I don't want to lose my memories!" yelled Maybeck. "Then I'll never see Charlene again!"

"I'll never see Amanda again!" cried Jess.

"If you keep thinking that then that will happen!" yelled Finn. "Stop thinking negatively!"

The keepers sighed, but then confidently nodded.

"We're going to stop them, and whoever these new leaders are!" said Finn.

"You're right!" said Amanda. "I have no intention of losing you!"

Finn smiled and then continued to run.

* * *

Soon they reached the Haunted Mansion. They snuck inside and went through and a cast members only entrance.

They traveled through the attraction and soon found themselves in front of a wardrobe. They had their suspicions when they think they saw footprints in the dust on the ground.

They went inside and soon found themselves walking straight into an elevator.

They went down it, soon finding themselves in the same place they saw Luowski sneak into back when Finn was the Dark One.

They could hear voices in the distance. The Overtakers were here.

"Quiet guys," said Finn. "We can't ruin this."

Everyone walked past a bunch of empty cells, soon reaching an open room.

They quickly walked inside and hide behind rocks.

They looked up ahead and their eyes popped open.

Every single Overtaker was standing at the other side of the room, circling a bubbling cauldron. There was the Evil Queen, Tia Dalma, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Cruella de Vil, Ursula, Judge Claude Frollo, and every single other one.

However, standing above them was three new Overtakers, or so they thought they were Overtakers. They were all women. One was a queen wearing a black dress, the second was another queen wearing a red dress, and the third was a witch with green skin.

"Oh my god!" said Willa. "That's Queen Regina!"

"Who?" asked Dillard.

"The Evil Queen from the T.V. show _Once Upon a Time_," said Willa. "And the other two are Cora and Zelena."

"They're leading the Overtakers?" asked Luowski.

"So that explains the curse!" said Willa. "Regina cast a curse to transport everyone in the Enchanted Forest to a world where she ruled and everyone didn't know who they were."

"And what was this world like?" asked Jess timidly.

"It was basically the real world," said Willa. "Only it was complete Hell for the inhabitants."

"But I can expect this curse won't send us anywhere like that," said Maybeck.

"We're not going anywhere!" said Finn. "We attack when we find an opening."

Everyone nodded and watched the Overtakers.

Regina stepped up a held up her hand, showing something glowing red and beating.

"Do you know what this is my friends?" Regina asked.

Everyone just cheered.

"This is the heart of my father, the person I held most dear," Regina said. "And now I had to sacrifice him to make this curse possible!"

"Once this curse it activated, the whole state of Florida will be transformed," said Zelena. "It will transform into a land where only we rule! Where everything belongs to us! Where the villains finally win!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Now is the time for villains to rule! And those pesky kids won't be there to stop us!" Cora laughed. "This is our victory!"

Everyone cheered once more.

Regina smiled and stepped over the cauldron, holding the heart over it.

"Now is the time, to enact the Dark Curse," said Regina.

She gripped the heart and prepared to crush it.

* * *

"NOW" yelled Finn.

All the keepers came out of their hiding place and surprised the Overtakers.

"YOU!" yelled the Evil Queen.

"Kill them!" yelled Tia Dalma.

A bunch of the Overtakers charged at them.

Amanda used her powerful push and pushed back the Overtakers, sending them flying into the wall.

Cora and Zelena then stepped up. They both formed a fireball in their hands and then threw them at the keepers.

They all dodged them and then charged at the two.

The boys tackled Cora and the girls tackled Zelena. They held them down.

Finn grabbed Cora by the neck.

"You will never enact the Dark Curse!" yelled Finn. "You villains will never win!"

"Actually," said Cora. "You just let us win."

"What?" asked Finn.

"You attacked us, instead of going after Regina," said Zelena.

The keeper's hearts sank as they looked up. Regina just crushed the heart she held in her hand, letting it fall in the cauldron.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled the keepers.

Regina laughed loudly. All the Overtakers joined in.

"You have lost Kingdom Keepers!" yelled Regina. "You have finally lost! You can't do anything now to stop us! This world is now ours!"

Finn released Cora and stood up wit the other keepers.

Suddenly, purple smoke began to pour out of the cauldron. It was going through the cracks in the ceiling. The curse was starting to spread.

"Oh god!" said Philby. "We failed!"

"They activated the curse!" cried Mattie. "Now there's nothing that can stop the Overtakers now!"

"So what do we do?" asked Jess.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Finn yelled. "Back to Wayne's apartment!"

The keepers ran straight out the exit and headed towards the elevator.

Regina was heard laughing as she and every Overtaker was swallowed up by the curse, heading towards their new land.

"You cannot run!" yelled Regina. "You can't escape this! You cannot escape…the future! OUR FUTURE!"

* * *

**Oh no! The Overtakers have activated the curse, and now the keepers will be caught in their world! Or will they? Is there a chance for hope? Hope that the keepers can find a way to protect themselves from the curse? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Please review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. The Only Hope

The keepers came running out of the Haunted Mansion, screaming at the top of their lungs.

They looked behind them. The purple smoke, which was the curse, was already spreading throughout the park and Florida.

"Its already taking effect!" yelled Maybeck.

"All of Florida is going to be swallowed up!" yelled Jess.

"This is all our fault!" cried Dillard. "We should've gone after Regina!"

"We can't think about that now!" yelled Finn. "All we can do is report back to Wayne, and hopefully he will have some solution for this."

"What solution!?" yelled Luowski. "It was stop the curse or else the world is doomed! What can Wayne do?"

"I'm not sure," said Finn. "But we just have to have hope."

Everyone sighed and ran as the curse was spreading faster.

* * *

Wayne and Mickey looked from the window of the apartment. They stared in fear as the smoke spread everywhere.

"I hope they weren't caught in the curse," said Mickey.

"We're all going to be," said Wayne. "This curse will spread all over Florida, and transform it into the Overtaker's kingdom of darkness."

Mickey sighed. He watched as his kingdom began to disappear in the smoke.

Suddenly the door burst open and the keepers came running in.

"Children!" yelled Wayne. "Thank god you are all alright."

"We may be alright," said Philby. "But the curse has been activated if you haven't noticed!"

"What do we do know Wayne!?" yelled Willa. "We can't escape this curse! There is no hope!"

Wayne sighed.

"Actually there is," he said.

"WHAT!?" the keepers yelled.

"Come with me quickly," Wayne said.

He led everyone upstairs to where Mickey was. He then presented to them a wardrobe just like the one from _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

"What good is a wardrobe!?" yelled Mattie.

"This wardrobe is enchanted," said Wayne. "It can protect us from the effects of the curse. We will be unaffected, which means that once the curse takes it's effects, afterwards whoever is in it will come out and still have all their memories."

The keepers were shocked. It was a sign of hope.

"So than if we go in it," said Charlene. "Then after we come out…"

"You can fight the Overtakers and break the curse," said Wayne.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Finn. "Let's go!"

Everyone cheered and headed for the wardrobe.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" yelled Wayne blocking them.

"What?" asked Dillard.

"As much as I hate to say it, this wardrobe can only fit one person," sighed Wayne.

All the keeper's smiles faded.

"So that means…" said Willa.

"Only one of you can go in the wardrobe," said Mickey. "That one person will be unaffected by the curse."

"But what about the others!?" yelled Luowski.

"The curse will take them," said Wayne. "They will be caught in it and affected. Transported to the Overtaker's world."

"No!" yelled Finn. "There has to be another way! I won't let me, my friends, and especially Amanda suffer!"

"There is no other way!" said Wayne. "The curse is almost upon us. Now who is going in the wardrobe?"

The keepers all thought for a moment.

"Guys?" asked Maybeck. "I think it is obvious who is going in."

Everyone looked at Maybeck who directed his eyes towards Finn. Everyone nodded and stepped back, leaving Finn in the middle.

Finn realized that he was the only one standing.

"Wait!" Finn said. "Me?"

"You're our leader Finn," said Philby. "It has to be you!"

"NO!" yelled Finn. "I won't let you guys suffer! I'll go with you and Wayne will go in the wardrobe."

"I can't," said Wayne. "I am unaffected by the wardrobe's magic. It can only be one of you."

"No please!" said Finn. "I can't afford to lose you guys! I can't let you suffer!"

He turned towards Amanda.

"Especially you!" he said. "I can't lose you! I won't let you suffer!"

"You won't lose me," said Amanda. "Because I know you will find me. You'll find all of us."

"But…" said Finn who was now crying.

"Finn is has to be you," said Philby. "On every adventure it was always us having to save you most of the time. When we were tortured, and then when you turned into the Dark One. Well now it's your turn to do the rescuing."

"You're our best friend and great leader," said Charlene. "We know you'll find us."

"Not even the Overtakers will stop you from finding us," said Jess.

"You are our only hope," said Dillard. "The world's only hope."

Finn was ready to burst into tears.

He wiped his face.

"I swear," said Finn. "I swear to god that no matter what, no matter how long it takes, I will find all of you. We will be reunited and we will break this curse!"

Everyone smiled. Amanda walked up to Finn and leaned in.

"Make this one last," she said.

Finn nodded and kissed Amanda's lips for a long time. None of the keepers yelled, "Get a room!" or interrupted them. They let them kiss.

After a while Amanda slowly released her lips from Finn's.

"I'll find you," Finn said. "I'll find you first."

Amanda nodded.

"Come on Finn!" Wayne said. "The curse is almost here! You must get in!"

Wayne opened up the wardrobe's door. It had coats in it.

Finn stepped up into the wardrobe and went all the way to the back of it.

He turned around and faced the keepers as they said goodbye.

"No matter what happens!" said Finn. "I will find all of you!"

"Goodbye Finn," Mattie cried.

"Save us," said Maybeck. "Make sure me and Charlene are reunited.

"Don't leave us trapped forever!" said Luowski.

"I love you," said Amanda. "No matter what life I am in, I will always love you."

"So will I," said Finn.

"Goodbye Finn," Wayne said. "And good luck. You are the only hope we have. Don't fail us."

Finn nodded and Wayne slowly closed the doors.

Finn stared into the darkness of the wardrobe.

Suddenly, he began to hear crashing sounds and wind howling. He heard the keepers screaming as they were pulled into the curse.

"I will find you!" Finn said. "I WILL FIND ALL OF YOU!"

Those were his last words before he felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

He shut his eyes and rested against the back of the wardrobe as the curse spread throughout the land, changing Florida completely.

* * *

**Oh no! The curse has taken all of Florida and the keepers, all except for Finn. He is the only hope for the world! Can he find the keepers and break the curse in the new world the Overtakers are creating? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Please review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Cursed Land

Finn slowly opened his eyes. He was so tired. His head hurt like hell.

"Oh god," he said. "What happened?"

He tried to recap what happened. He remembered the curse created by the Overtakers being activated, and then he went into the enchanted wardrobe to escape the curse, but…"

"Oh god!" he said pushing open the doors. "Everyone got caught in the curse!"

He stepped out into the light. He was in Wayne's apartment, but it was completely abounded. Dust and cobwebs decorated the whole place. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Jesus," Finn said. "How long was I asleep?"

He looked out the window. It looked dark outside.

He then headed down the stairs.

Everything was old and falling apartment. Dust filled the place. It was disgusting.

Finn stood in front of the door leading to outside, leading to the world that the Overtaker's created and now rule.

Finn took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened the door.

* * *

Finn stepped outside and opened his eyes. His eyes burst open, almost as if they were going to pop right out.

Disney was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't in Disney World anymore. No! Disney World was completely gone! No castle, no main street, it was all gone.

He was standing in front of a city complex. It was as if the curse changed the whole state and replaced it with a city.

Finn then looked up in the sky, and almost fell to the ground.

The sky wasn't blue, it was red. Dark Red. The sun was black with white light on the lining. It looked like an eclipse.

"My god!" said Finn. "What have those bastards done to the world?"

Finn began to walk down the street. There were a few people there. Most of them didn't look at him. They acted as if the sky and life was normal.

"This is what the world that the Overtaker's finally win looks like?" asked Finn. "Except for the sky, this place just looks like a city. I was expecting it to have people hiding in fear, or destroyed buildings on fire, or people working as slaves."

As Finn continued to walk down, he noticed something that caught his eye.

A shop on the other side of the street. It read Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium.

"Oh my god!" Finn said. "Then that means…"

"Hey you!" yelled a voice.

Finn turned around and saw five street thugs standing behind them. Finn looked closer, and then noticed something horrible. They all had green eyes. They had to be OTKs.

"What are you doing there?" one of them asked.

"Hey wait a minute!" said another one. "Isn't that the kid Queen Regina told us about?"

Finn couldn't believe his ears. Even in a city, she was called Queen Regina.

"Yeah!" another said. "He's that Kingdom Keeper Regina had us Green Eyes looking for!"

"Well, well," said another. "After five years of hiding he finally decides to come out, only to be found by us."

Finn's heart now sank. Five years!? It's been five years!? For five years, his friends have been suffering.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked the fifth thug. "Get him!"

The thugs all began to run towards Finn. Finn screamed and ran down an alleyway.

* * *

As Finn was being chased, he knew this city was nothing like Florida. It had completely changed. The whole state was under a curse.

As Finn tried to run away, thinking he knew the place like it used to be, he was wrong. Everywhere was knew and he almost got trapped twice.

Soon he found himself running through a forest that was never there. He was getting really tired of the new world.

He ended up getting trapped at the edge of a lake.

"No! No!" he sobbed. "Please! Not like this! Not after I just woke up!"

He could here the thugs laughing behind him. He turned around and faced them.

He was feeling too weak to fight, and besides, the thugs were carrying weapons.

"We shall be greatly awarded for this," the first thug said.

Finn gulped timidly.

"Come now boy!" said the second thug. "Time for you to come with us to say hello to an old friend!"

Finn closed his eyes tight as the thugs charged right at him.

* * *

Finn was awaiting the thugs to grab him, but after a few seconds of feeling nothing, he opened his eyes.

Finn looked at the thugs. They were staring up above Finn and timidly stepping back.

"What's got you so scared?" asked Finn.

Suddenly, Finn felt darkness over him. He looked down and saw a huge shadow on the ground. A familiar shadow. A dragon shadow.

He timidly turned around and stared up. A dragon with black scales and a purple belly stood towering above Finn. He realized it wasn't any ordinary dragon. It was Maleficent!

"MALEFICENT!" Finn howled. He cringed in fear.

But why were the thugs cringing in fear. Maleficent was the only one who could turn people into OTKs. So why were they afraid, and also Finn wondered something else.

How the hell did Maleficent escape from the Underworld!?

Maleficent began to bend down towards Finn.

"No!" Finn yelled. "Stay back! Please!"

But something was different. Maleficent wasn't roasting him or eating him. She was covering him with her wings, shielding him from the thugs. She was protecting him.

"Stay behind me Finn," Maleficent said. "I've got your back. They're not taking you anywhere."

Finn could not believe what he was hearing. Maleficent, one of the leaders of the Overtakers, one of his greatest enemies, the mistress of evil, and the evil fairy that he sealed up in an underworld for so long, was actually trying to save him. What was going on?

"You…you!" said one of the thugs. "What are you doing here!?"

"Protecting the leader of the Kingdom Keepers from the foul Overtakers you serve!" yelled Maleficent.

Finn felt like he was dreaming. He could not believe Maleficent was saying these things.

"Isn't that right my friend?" Maleficent called out.

"Correct!" said a voice from behind the thugs.

The thugs turned around, and Finn saw behind them Hades, second-in-command leader of the Overtakers.

"Rule #1!" yelled Hades. "Don't fuck with my friends! Isn't that right brother?"

Finn gulped. If Hades said brother, then that meant…

Finn's thoughts were interrupted by the flapping of wings and the crashing to the ground. Finn looked over Maleficent's wings and saw Chernabog, the very leader of the Overtakers. He was still as big as ever.

Finn could not believe his eyes. The three leaders of the Overtakers were saving Finn's life after he sealed them up in an Underworld for…Finn couldn't even remember how long.

Chernabog roared loudly at Hades, meaning he was talking.

"He said you might want to come over here, because things are about to get nasty," Hades said.

Maleficent lifted her wings. Finn looked over at Chernabog who was holding out his hand.

"He's not going to eat you," said Maleficent. "None of us are going to hurt you."

Finn still didn't trust them, but he right now had no choice. He walked up and hopped onto Chernabog's open palm. Chernabog then lifted Finn up. Finn took a glance at the beast, and he smiled at him. He then put his finger in front of Finn's eyes, showing that he shouldn't see what was about to happen, but he lowered it a little anyway, for Finn to see.

The thugs stared in fear at Maleficent and Hades. Hades formed a blue fireball in his hand. Maleficent snorted some smoke from her nostrils.

"Please!" yelled a thug. "Don't kill us!"

"Oh but we will!" said Hades. "Your boss wants to kick us out, so here's what she gets."

"Your deaths will be a message that there are still people fighting," yelled Maleficent.

"So suck our flames!" Hades yelled.

Maleficent breathed green fire and Hades threw blue fire at the thugs. Finn and Chernabog watched as the thugs caught fire and burned to crisps, this time actually dying unlike the time Finn saw Hades burn Pain and Panic and they still lived.

When the fire cleared, the burnt bodies of the dead thugs laid on the ground. Chernabog put Finn on the ground and walked up.

"Brother you may finish it," said Hades.

Chernabog smiled and picked up the bodies, gobbling them in one bite.

Finn watched him lick his lips in delight.

* * *

After that, Chernabog, Hades, and Maleficent surrounded Finn.

"Now that that's over," said Maleficent. "I believe we owe you an explanation."

"Damn right you do!" yelled Finn.

"One second then," said Maleficent.

Finn watched as Maleficent transformed back into her human, or fairy form. Her green skin and black horns reminded Finn of what they did to him last time, but he was over it, and it seemed like they were too.

"Now then," said Maleficent as she brushed off her robes. "I think we should start over."

She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Hello Lawrence," Maleficent said happily. "It has been a while. And it is good to see that you are alive."

Finn nodded.

"Great to see you again kid," said Hades. "After five years of looking for you, I am so glad you are alive."

Finn gulped again. It's been five years already. The curse has been active for five years. He couldn't imagine what torture his friends had been going through."

Chernabog roared loudly.

"He said that I am glad that you have survived everything the Overtakers have done, and now that we are together, we can finally start working on breaking the curse," said Hades translating for him.

"Us? Break the curse?" asked Finn. "And why should I trust you? You guys are Overtakers!"

"Not anymore," said Hades.

"What?" asked Finn.

Hades was about to speak when they heard sirens.

"Oh no!" said Maleficent. "It's Police Commissioner Doom!"

"Don't you mean Judge Doom?" asked Finn.

"No here Doom is the Police Commissioner," said Hades. "And if we don't get out of here and back to our hiding place, we are all doomed by Doom."

Maleficent nodded and signaled Chernabog to pick everyone up.

Chernabog held out his hands and Hades and Finn climbed on. Maleficent changed back into her dragon form and spread her wings.

"Let's go!" Maleficent yelled.

Both she and Chernabog flew into the sky headed off to their hiding place.

Finn looked down below at the city and what it had become.

"My god," said Finn.

"I know," said Hades. "Welcome to the Cursed Land."

* * *

**Oh my god! What a twist! Chernabog, Maleficent, and Hades are on Finn's side! They are helping him! But why? Why are they helping him and will they help him defeat Regina and break the curse? And what truly has become of the other keepers and all of Florida? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Please review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Alliance

Soon Finn, Hades, Chernabog, and Maleficent got to the place they called the secret hideout. It was just an abandoned warehouse somewhere in the forest. Finn knew though that it had to be because of Chernabog's size.

Chernabog opened the door and lead everyone in. Finn looked around.

It had lots of furniture, fridges, different materials and things. It also had a huge pile of bones. Finn knew that belonged to Chernabog.

He watched as Hades and Maleficent sat down on the couch while Chernabog sat on a chair he made out of metal and started gnawing at the bones he got form the thugs.

Finn still didn't trust these guys. Not until he told them everything could he fully trust them.

"Come Lawrence," said Maleficent. "Would you please sit down?"

Finn looked at the chair Maleficent was pointing to. He then walked up and took a seat.

"If you don't mind," Finn said. "I would appreciate it if you called me Finn instead of Lawrence."

"Oh okay," said Maleficent." If that is what you would like."

Finn was defiantly surprised. Maybe these guys have changed.

"So then," Hades said. "We are aware that you have many questions to ask us. We are prepared to answer."

Finn nodded. He had a lot of questions.

"First thing I want to know," Finn said. "Why are you guys helping me? And how did you escape from the Underworld?"

Chernabog roared loudly.

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

"He said let me explain," Hades said. He looked at Maleficent who nodded.

She cast a spell on Chernabog, the same spell Finn saw her use that enabled him to understand what Chernabog said.

"You can tell him now brother," said Hades.

Chernabog nodded.

* * *

"_First off, you probably already heard, but it has been five years since the curse was activated,"_ he said.

Finn nodded, still frightened to hear it.

"_For five years, the Overtakers have rule over this new land that cursed Florida," _Chernabog said.

"Haven't people noticed that there are Disney villains ruling this land?" asked Finn. "And how come the world hasn't noticed the red sky."

"This is only happening over Florida, or what's become of it," said Hades. "The whole state of Florida has been cloaked by a magic barrier, making it look like it was never there. The curse also made it so the world forgot Florida existed."

"But what about people seeing Disney villains?" asked Finn.

"In this land, the word Disney doesn't exist," said Maleficent. "Disney doesn't exist, so the people don't find it weird to see queens or sorcerers or pirates or talking animals. They are all cursed into thinking it is normal."

"_However, the Overtakers still rule over the city, enforcing rules and laws and killing or judging people," _said Chernabog. _"And a whole bunch of the population consists of what you call OTKs or Green Eyes."_

"So that explains the thugs," said Finn. "But you haven't answered my first questions. How did you escape the Underworld and why aren't you with the Overtakers?"

Chernabog help up a finger, saying one second.

"_Patience Finn,"_ Chernabog said. _"We were just getting to that."_

Finn nodded.

"So to answer your question," said Hades. "With no Disney ever being created, meant that the Underworlds Walt Disney created never were made, so they ultimately vanished, thus setting us free."

"_After we were set free, we knew something had happened to the world, judging by the sky," _said Chernabog. _"But soon we found out that the Overtakers got themselves new leaders! They replaced us with those…bitches who claim to be the new us!"_

Chernabog yelling was beginning to make the place shake.

"It's true!" sighed Maleficent. "They think they are the new us! That Zelena thinks she can be the new me!? I am the only one who can have green skin!"

"Settle down both of you!" yelled Hades.

Chernabog and Maleficent settled down.

"Anyway after we were betrayed and kicked out of the Overtakers," said Maleficent. "We wandered around figuring out what to do now. We found this place to live in, and we've been here for a while. Then we found out that you were reported missing by the Overtakers, claiming that somehow you survived the curse."

"We figured out what we needed to do then," said Hades. "We had to forgo our evil ways and get revenge on the Overtakers. We needed to find you so we could find all the others, break the curse, and defeat the Overtakers for good!"

"_So for years we searched all over Florida for you, but we had no luck,"_ said Chernabog. _"But now that you have finally come out of hiding, we can make an alliance, and together we can find the keepers and break the curse, and then defeat Regina and the Overtakers for good."_

Finn sighed.

"First off, I was never in hiding. I was asleep in an enchanted wardrobe," he said. "And secondly, I can see why you want to help, but why should I still trust you? How do I know after we break the curse and defeat the three new leaders that you won't reclaim leadership again?"

Chernabog sighed.

"_I can understand your doubts," _he said._ "I can understand why you would think we are lying."_

"Damn right I would!" yelled Finn. "You guys have tried to take over Disney, kidnapped Jess twice, tried to kill us multiple times, and above all, you all tortured us!"

"_Yes, yes. I know," _said Chernabog. _"I understand that. I look back now and say to myself, why did I create the Overtakers? Why did I choose to be leader? Look at where it has led us. Because of the Overtakers, I am hiding in a warehouse feeling sorry for myself."_

Finn was so shocked. He had never expected Chernabog to feel this way. He always knew him for a cold, heartless, and cruel demon that feasts on almost everything living.

"I regret this too," said Hades. "I was the one who thought of forming the Overtakers. And now look at us. I hate myself for doing this. Because of me forming the Overtakers, the whole state of Florida is under a curse and your friends have been suffering for five years."

"The point is," Maleficent said. "Is that we know you probably won't forgive us for what we have done in the past, but know is not the time to think of the past. We want to stop the Overtakers as much as you do. This is not the future we had in mind. And that is why the only way we can find your friends and break this curse, is by forming and alliance."

Finn thought for a moment.

"What do you say kid?" Hades asked holding out his hand. "Truce?"

Finn stared at Hades gray skinned hand. He then reached out and grabbed it shaking it.

"If it is the only way, then yes," Finn said. "Truce."

* * *

Hades smiled and Maleficent and Chernabog stood up.

"_We are a team now," _Chernabog said.

"Actually for right now we will have to live as a family," said Maleficent.

"Family!?" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah first things first," said Hades. "Know that we have you, we can finally move out of here and go into disguise in the open."

"But unfortunately Regina has you wanted, so if anyone sees Finn Whitman's face, they will report you," said Maleficent.

"So what do we do?" asked Finn. "How do we go into hiding also with Chernabog's size?"

"Fear not," said Maleficent. "I picked up a little spell from Regina that can take care of all of that."

Maleficent snapped her fingers and immediately everyone was surrounded by smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Finn looked at everyone. They all looked the same.

"What happened?" asked Finn. "What was that supposed to do?"

"Just a second," Maleficent said. She snapped her fingers and a huge mirror appeared in front of everyone.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. The spell transformed him. He looked nothing like himself. He was changed. And so was the other three. Hades was now a human with curly hair that covered his ears. He almost looked like Hades from _Percy Jackson_. Maleficent no longer had green skin. She looked more pretty, in an adult's view, and had red lips. She almost looked like Maleficent from _Once Upon a Time_. Chernabog on the other hand, was transformed into a Black Labrador with yellow eyes. He admired his disguise.

"Whoa!" said Finn. "Now this is going to work!"

"Okay here's the deal," said Hades. "These spells will make us look this way to anyone who looks at us. Not even the Overtakers will know who we are, as long as we don't show it. However, we will be able to see each other as our normal selves."

"We are a mother and father living with a son and we have a dog," said Maleficent. "I have already found a place for us to stay while we were searching for you."

Finn nodded.

"You cannot call yourself Finn also," said Hades. "We all must have alternate names. As for me, I will be Blake."

"Blake?" laughed Finn.

"I don't know what it is, but when I say that name I think of fire," said Hades.

"My name will be Marian," said Maleficent.

"I choose the basic dog name for my brother, Fido," said Hades.

Chernabog nodded.

"And you Finn?" asked Maleficent.

"Me?" asked Finn. "Call me…Jacob. Jacob….uh. What's our last name?"

Hades smiled.

"We are the Colby family," said Hades. "That's our last name for right now."

Finn nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's head home, and start our search."

* * *

**So the alliance has been created! Finn, Hades, Chernabog, and Maleficent must work together to find the keepers and stop the Overtakers, plus break the curse. Can they do it? Will they pull it off? Who will be rescued first? Maybe I should ask you. Which keeper do you want everyone to rescue first?**

**Please answer try to answer, and also stay tuned while not forgetting to review.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. A Walk Around the New World

Finn, Hades, Maleficent, and Chernabog stood in front of their apartment they were hiding out in. They had found one that was for sale and they were able to purchase it without suspicions.

"Well," Hades said. "Welcome home, son."

Finn nodded uneasily. He knew they had to play family for right now, but Finn missed his real family.

Maleficent had told Finn when he asked that the curse had erased the parents of all the keepers from history. The curse was meant to give them horrible lives, so they had to get rid of the parents.

"When the curse breaks your parents will return," she said.

Finn nodded. But all he could do was hope the curse would be broken.

When they got to the door, they all looked at each other and nodded. They then walked inside.

Finn stared at Chernabog. He was still his huge demon self, even though to everyone else he was seen as a dog. He wondered how he was going to fit inside the door.

The question answered itself when they went inside. Chernabog shrunk to the same size as the others when they went through the door.

The place had three floors. One floor was the living room with the dining room and kitchen. The second floor was a couple of bathrooms and three bedrooms. There was also a basement with a bedroom.

"Cozy," said Finn. "I was expecting it to be run down."

Chernabog, shown as a dog, ran up the stairs and into the living room. He jumped on the couch and actually shrunk again to the size of a dog and laid on it.

"Guess he's trying to act like a dog," said Hades.

Everyone laughed.

"If that is the case, then how about I take him for a walk?" asked Finn. "I could check out what the Overtakers have done with this place."

Hades and Maleficent looked at each other uneasily.

"_Do not fear," _said Chernabog. _"I may be a dog, but I can still use my powers."_

Hades nodded.

"Alright fine," he said. "But not too far! We can't lose either of you."

Finn smiled as he Chernabog walked up to him, or ran up to him as a dog.

"Don't worry," said Finn. "We'll be fine."

"In the meantime," Maleficent said. "We'll start looking up our search for the other keepers."

Maleficent pulled a laptop out of her bag she held.

"I thought you guys didn't know anything about technology," said Finn.

"When you are trapped in a inescapable Underworld, you have a lot of time on your hands," said Hades. "We watched over the world and learned about technology and how it worked."

"Remember!" Finn stated. "You promised me to search for Amanda first!"

"We'll see what we can do," said Maleficent. "No promises! But we will try!"

"Good," said Finn as he headed out the door with Chernabog. "Because I promised her I would find her first."

* * *

Finn walked around the city. He looked next to him. To him, Chernabog was a huge half bat half Minotaur demon hovering above ground right next to him. To the people around him, he was a dog walking off leash next to his owner.

Finn looked at what Regina had done to Florida. It was no longer the state he called home. It was the world the Overtakers called their kingdom.

"Those bastards," said Finn. "I don't care much for what the did to the city. What I care about is what they've done to my friends!"

"_Don't say those things too loud,"_ said Chernabog. _"You'll blow your cover probably."_

"Don't try to talk to me so much," said Finn. "People will get suspicious of seeing me talking to a dog."

Chernabog chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Finn.

"_Us,"_ said Chernabog. _"We're bonding. We're no longer enemies."_

"I never said that we were even," said Finn. "Let's not forget that you actually tried to eat me."

Chernabog sighed.

"_My actions in the past I have learned to regret," _said Chernabog. _"My obsession with wanting to get revenge on the man that made me a villain has led me nowhere. Only to chaos. This is not the future I wanted for the Overtakers."_

"You still think of yourself as the leader of the Overtakers?" asked Finn.

"_I no longer think the Overtakers exist," _said Chernabog. _"They are nothing more than just villains! Evil and traitorous!"_

The ground began to shake slightly.

"Down boy!" yelled Finn. "DOWN!"

Chernabog clamed down.

"_Sorry,"_ said Chernabog. _"I've got to remember that my voice is powerful."_

Finn couldn't help but laugh with Chernabog. Chernabog just giggled, because his laugh was powerful too.

* * *

"OHHHH!" yelled a voice that made Finn froze. "A CUTE DOGGIE!"

Finn and Chernabog turned around and saw her. Wearing a Dalmatian spotted fur coat with a glittering red dress for a change, it was Cruella de Vil, the villain from _101 Dalmatians _and one of the many Overtakers.

Finn held his breath.

"Act natural," Finn whispered to Chernabog.

Chernabog nodded.

Cruella walked up to Finn and squealed as she petted Chernabog as a dog.

"He's so cute!" Cruella giggled. "And so furry! What's his name?"

"Uh…Fido," said Finn.

"Cute name!" squealed Cruella. "Doesn't that named faithful?"

"Uh…yeah," said Finn.

Chernabog sat and stood tall.

"And what is your name?" asked Cruella.

"Jacob," said Finn. "Jacob Colby."

"Well that's nice!" said Cruella.

Finn watched as Cruella blew from her cigarette. He remembered when she burned his skin with that.

She reached out her hand for Finn to shake. Finn uneasily took it and shook it, noticing that on her gloves were claws.

"You may have heard of me, but my name is Cruella de Vil, owner of the House of De Vil!" Cruella said.

"House of De Vil," Finn thought. "She's gotten everything she wanted. Especially a Dalmatian fur coat."

Finn decided to stop acting like the old Finn. He decided to act like Jacob Colby. He thought it would be best to try and bond with Cruella to hide his cover.

"Is that real Dalmatian fur?" asked Finn.

"Why yes it is!" Cruella yelled cuddling it. "It's my prized possession!"

"May I…feel it?" asked Finn.

"Why of course darling!" Cruella said.

Finn stroked the coat. It was real. Cruella finally got a real Dalmatian fur coat.

"It's…smooth, and fuzzy," Finn said.

"Why thank you!" Cruella squealed. "Tell you what! Let me give you a special coupon to my store! We have a selection of clothing for men! Like real snakeskin pants or crocodile leather coats! You name it!"

Cruella pulled out of her coat a coupon. Finn took it.

"Thank you, Ms. De Vil," Finn said.

"Oh please!" said Cruella. "You can call me Cruella!"

"Well, I best be off," said Finn. "Got to get home."

"Very well then," Cruella said. "I hope to see you soon. Farewell Jacob!"

Finn watched as Cruella walked off, blowing her cigarette and dragging her fur coat behind her.

* * *

Finn was able to breath again.

"God I hate that devil woman!" Finn gasped.

"_Well it's obvious that Regina kept her word," _Chernabog said. _"She's given the Overtaker's whatever they desired."_

"Come on," said Finn. "Let's go back before we run into the Evil Queen or Ursula."

Chernabog nodded and they walked back home.

When they got home, they walked up the stairs.

"Hello guys," Finn said.

Hades and Maleficent looked up from their laptop and had big smiles on their faces.

"What's with the faces?" asked Finn.

"We found Amanda!" Hades exclaimed.

Finn's jaw dropped open.

"Where!?" Finn asked sternly.

Their smiles then faded.

"That's the problem," said Maleficent. "And you are going to hate Regina for it."

Finn walked up to the laptop. It showed a high security prison that was heavily guarded.

"A prison!?" Finn exclaimed. "Amanda's in there!?"

"Regina found the perfect way for her to suffer," Maleficent said. "She was seen as an inhuman creature, due to her powers of telekinesis. So to make sure she would never be set free into the world, Regina had her locked up in there, never to be set free. She's been in there for the past five years, suffering, and practically starving to death."

Finn clutched his fists. He felt like he was on fire, like Hades when he was pissed off.

"That bitch….is going to pay for this!" Finn yelled. "But first we need to save Amanda!"

Hades nodded.

"Let's go gang," he said. "Time to start reuniting the keepers."

* * *

**You guessed it right guys! Finn is going to save Amanda first. Her suffering was based off of Belle's from Once Upon a Time for your information. And then there was the bonding with Finn and Chernabog and Cruella cameo. But enough of that. I JUST WATCHED THE KIDS CHOICE AWARDS! It was epic! I hope you guys watched it.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Break In

Finn, Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog peered over the hill they were looking over. They could see down below the high security prison that Amanda was held captive in.

"She's in there!" Finn said.

Hades looked through a pair of binoculars.

"The entire outside is guarded by heavy armed artillery," he said.

"And inside is bound to be crawling with guards as well," said Maleficent. "With guns."

Hades looked at Finn.

"Be prepared to use your power if you cross an ambush," said Hades.

Finn sighed. He knew he was talking about going all clear.

"I already told you, I don't know if I still have the ability to become all clear," he said. "Remember I have no DHI in this world."

"You didn't need to be a DHI to become all clear when you had it," said Hades.

Finn sighed.

"So here's the first question," said Finn. "How do we get past the guards and outside artillery?"

Chernabog chuckled.

"_Leave them to me," _he said. _"Just revert me."_

Hades smirked.

"This will be fun to watch," he said.

Maleficent snapped her fingers and Chernabog's disguise was gone.

He smiled wickedly and spread his wings, taking to the sky.

The three watched as Chernabog flew towards the prison.

Finn looked through the binoculars. He saw guards firing guns and turrets at Chernabog, but he dodged them all. He destroyed their weapons and stepped on a bunch of guards, squashing them like bugs. He delightfully took some of the other guards who tried to retreat back inside and devoured them in one bite.

Chernabog broke down the door to the prison. Alarms immediately went off.

"That's our cue," said Hades. "And right now I don't think there is any need for our disguises."

Maleficent nodded and removed everyone's disguises. After that she teleported everyone to the entrance where Chernabog was waiting for them.

Finn picked up a gun that was on the ground. He loaded it up and nodded.

"Let's go," said Finn.

Everyone nodded and ran inside.

* * *

Guards were shooting from everywhere. Finn had to do his best to hide in order not to get hit.

"Where is Amanda located!?" Finn yelled to Hades who was taking cover on the other side, throwing blue fireballs at guards.

"In the heart of the prison!" he yelled.

Finn knew that meant the center. He fire the gun at so more guards. He watched as they fell dead, some who were on the upper floors fell from high up.

"I'll cover you!" yelled Maleficent.

Her scepter began to glow and suddenly thorny vines sprouted out of the ground. It made it possible for Finn to escape through.

He saw the doorway that lead to an elevator underground. He took a deep breath and ran through the thorns as guards attempted to shoot him.

Finn made it over unharmed. He sighed in relief and ran straight up to the elevator. He pressed the button going down and headed down.

"Kill them all!" Hades yelled. "Leave no survivors! We cannot let anyone tell Regina it was us! Man I haven't felt a rush like this since we had our first war with Disney!"

"It feels great to let it all out!" yelled Maleficent as she burned more guards to crisps.

Chernabog enjoyed himself. He delightful grabbed guards and ate them whole.

The three of them all fought to help Finn save his girl.

* * *

When the elevator reached the underground level and opened up, Finn looked both ways before running out.

He looked around. No guards.

Finn loaded his gun again and nodded.

"I'm coming Amanda," he said.

He darted down the hallway.

He was almost at the door that led to Amanda's cell. He ran around the corner and saw it in front of him, along with a whole bunch of guards with guns pointed at him.

When he saw the guards, he skidded to a stop.

He stared at the guards and they stared back at him.

"Put your weapon on the ground and put your hands on your head!" yelled on of the guards.

"Fuck you!" yelled Finn. "Get out of my way!"

"We won't warn you again!" yelled another. "If you don't comply, we will shoot. If you try to walk towards us, we will kill you."

"Get out of my way before I kill all of you!" Finn yelled.

All the guards laughed at Finn.

"Let's get something straight kid," said another guard. "There are fifteen of us, and only one of you. You are outnumbered and you only have a limited amount of ammo before you need to reload, which would give us our chance to kill you."

"If I were you, I would comply and do as we say," said another guard. "After all, killing children leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"So what's it going to be?" asked the first guard. "Are you going to be smart, or are you going to try and be a "hero"? I mean, that creature behind those doors doesn't even belong in this world. I don't know why Queen Regina doesn't have us kill her yet."

Finn was enraged. He no longer sensed fear. He knew he had to try now.

Finn closed his eyes and thought only of light, like a moving train.

"Last chance!" yelled the guard. "Put the weapon down or we will be forced to kill you!"

Finn thought harder and harder, trying to become nothing. Trying to lose himself. And then he felt it. He and his gun became pure holograms. He was his DHI.

Finn smiled and began to walk towards the guards.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled the guard.

Finn could hear it. The guards yelling and guns blasting. He could see bullets flying through the air and heading straight towards him.

But none of them made contact.

The bullets went right through Finn making no contact at all. He happily walked towards the guards with no fear at all.

"What the hell is this kid!?" yelled a guard.

"He's not going down!" yelled another. "The bullets are going right through him!"

"What is he!?" yelled another. "Some kind of ghost!?"

"Or maybe he's something related to the creature in there!" yelled another.

Soon the firing stopped. The guards tried to fire but no bullets came out.

"What's going on!?" yelled a guard.

"We're out of bullets!" yelled another.

"Well that's a shame," said Finn who was now in front of everyone.

He smiled and pointed his gun. He immediately shot every guard in their head. One bullet was all he need for each of them. They immediately dropped down on the floor dead.

When all the guards were dead, Finn lost his all clear status. He didn't care. He walked up to the door and used one of the guard's card keys to open it.

When the door opened, he took a deep breath and walked inside, throwing his gun to the side first.

* * *

He stared out into the cell. It was a huge cylinder-like cell that only had a narrow pathway that led to the middle. Everywhere else was a deep pit down below.

Finn stared wide-eyed at what was in the middle.

She sat down on her knees. He knees were chained to the ground. She bent down, her hair drooping over her face. Her hands were chained to shackles that covered her hands completely, preventing her from using her powers completely. Those shackles were chained to two huge rocks that hung over both sides. It looked barbaric.

Finn slowly walked up to Amanda and looked over her. He could barely stand the sight of her suffering. It reminded him of her when they were tortured.

Amanda slowly looked up at Finn. Her hair drooped over her.

"Amanda?" Finn asked.

"W...who?" Amanda asked. "Who are you? And who is Amanda?"

Finn almost felt like crying. She not only didn't know who he was, but she didn't even know who she was.

"Do you know your name?" asked Finn.

"No," Amanda said. "I don't even know anything about my past life, nor how I got here."

Finn thought for a moment. How was he going to gain Amanda's trust?

Suddenly, he had an idea.

He bent down and stared at her.

"Listen to me," Finn said. "Your name is Amanda Colby. And I am your brother, Jacob Colby."

Amanda stared at him wide eyed.

"B…brother?" she asked.

Finn nodded.

"How is that possible?" she asked. "I'm…I'm…"

"Different?" Finn asked. "So am I. And so are our parents."

"How?" asked Amanda.

Finn smiled and closed his eyes, thinking about pure light again. When he became his hologram, he slowly put his hand through Amanda. She was so shocked.

"You!" Amanda yelled. "You're…"

"Different," said Finn. "We both are. And we are here to break you free."

Amanda was so happy. Tears rolled down her face. Finn desperately wanted to kiss her lips, but he couldn't. He just told her they were brother and sister.

Finn used the keys he got and unchained Amanda. He watched as the rocks fell to the bottom of the pit.

He slowly helped Amanda stand up.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Amanda nodded.

Finn put his hand on Amanda's shoulder and they walked out.

* * *

As soon as Finn and Amanda got outside the cell, they were greeted by another group of guards.

Amanda screamed and Finn stood in front of her.

"Nowhere to run kids!" yelled a guard. "Surrender!"

Finn with no other option started to sit down on his knees and put his hands in the air.

"No…" Amanda whispered.

Finn looked up. She was clutching her fists.

"No!" Amanda yelled. "NO! NO! NEVER!"

She thrust her hands back, and Finn ducked down just in time as Amanda unleashed a powerful push, sending all the guards flying into the wall.

Finn smiled at Amanda. Amanda looked down and smiled back.

"Different," she said.

"But still family," Finn said.

They looked up and saw that the guards were still alive. They all stood up and retrieved their guns.

Finn and Amanda stood hugging each other tightly, screaming as the guards prepared to fire.

Suddenly, green and blue fire hit the guards, burning them to crisps.

Finn smiled but Amanda was surprised.

Finn watched as Hades and Maleficent turned around the corner as their human forms.

"Who are they?" asked Amanda.

"Our parents," said Finn.

"Hey kiddos!" said Hades.

Amanda ran up and hugged both of them.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried.

Hades and Maleficent were surprised.

Maleficent stared at Finn.

"What did you tell her?" she mouthed.

"Family," mouthed Finn. "Where's Chernabog?"

"Went home," said Maleficent. "Decided not to surprise her with a demon."

Finn nodded.

"So can we go home?" asked Finn.

Hades nodded.

"Darling?" he asked Maleficent.

Maleficent nodded and prepared to teleport everyone.

Finn smiled and hugged Amanda.

"We saved you," he said in his mind. "We…No I finally found you."

* * *

**Yes! Tearful moments! Finn and Amanda are reunited, but Amanda doesn't know who she or Finn is. Can Finn help break her from the curse and regain her memories? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. True Love

Amanda was dazzled by everyone. She wanted them to demonstrate their powers to her. Hades and Maleficent were still trying to get over the fact that Finn said they were family.

As Finn was showing Amanda his ability to become a hologram, they talked amongst each other.

"How is he going to break her curse when she thinks they're brother and sister?" asked Hades.

"Maybe we can tell her the truth?" asked Maleficent.

"That would ruin everything," said Hades. "It would break her heart, and we need that heart to be with Finn for her to regain her memories."

Finn and Amanda were playing with Chernabog as a dog.

They laughed and played, and Hades and Maleficent couldn't help but smile.

As Finn and Amanda then toppled over each other when they dove to catch Chernabog, they found themselves on top of each other.

Finn stared at Amanda's beautiful face and eyes. He hadn't seen her face for five years. She stared back into Finn's green eyes. She blushed.

"Hi," she said uneasily.

Hades and Maleficent were overlooking all of this.

"Hi…" said Finn.

Amanda quickly got off Finn. They looked at each other and giggled.

Hades silently squealed at Maleficent.

"That was so close!" he whispered. "They are bonding!"

"It's not enough," whispered Maleficent. "We need to give them more time."

"There is no more time!" Hades whispered. "And I have the perfect plan for this to work tonight."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was eating dinner. Everyone was very silent, except for Amanda.

Amanda badgered Hades and Maleficent with questions. She wanted to know everything about her past life and their past lives.

Hades and Maleficent did their best to answer, not being prepared for this.

There was one thing that caught both their eyes. Amanda could not stop looking at Finn. He didn't notice.

Hades nudged Maleficent.

"Alone time," he mouthed.

Maleficent nodded.

She and Hades sat up and picked up their plates.

"We'll let you kids eat alone," Hades said. "Give you two sometime to bond."

They both watched as they walked into the kitchen.

Once there, Hades, Maleficent, and Chernabog peered around the corner, spying on them.

Amanda and Finn were silent. They were not talking.

Finn was just playing with his food. Amanda constantly stared at Finn.

Finn looked up for the first time and noticed Amanda staring at him.

"Oh sorry Jacob!" Amanda apologized. "I don't mean to stare!"

"No it's okay," said Finn.

"It's just that…that," Amanda stammered.

"That what?" asked Finn.

"It's just that I feel like I've known you my whole life, and yet I just met you a few hours ago when you freed me."

Finn smiled and sighed.

"I've known you for much longer," said Finn. "I know practically everything about you."

"Like what!?" Amanda asked excitedly.

"You're sweet. You're funny. You're a vegetarian. You are afraid of bats. You love Disney," Finn said.

"What's Disney?" asked Amanda.

Finn smiled.

"Disney was one of the most happiest things ever created," Finn said. "It's where happily ever afters and true love's kiss came from."

"Why haven't I ever heard of it?" asked Amanda.

"Regina banned it," said Finn.

"Her name is Queen Regina," said Amanda.

"No she's not a queen," said Finn. "She's the one who locked you up there."

"How would you know that?" asked Amanda.

"I know more about you than anyone," Finn said. "You're my sister."

Finn ate some of his food. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his. It was Amanda's. She was really close to him.

"Amanda?" asked Finn.

"I'm more than just a sister to you Jacob," Amanda said. "And you know it."

Finn stared into Amanda's eyes, and then at her lips.

"You're right," Finn said. "You are more than just a sister to me. You are…my true love."

Amanda smiled.

"And I have searched for you my entire life, and now that I finally found you, I can finally say the words I have been waiting to say," Finn said.

"Which are?" Amanda said smiling.

"I love you, Amanda," Finn said.

"And I love you, Jacob," Amanda said.

A tear rolled down Finn's face. He began to lean in, and so did Amanda.

It felt like forever, but finally Finn and Amanda's lips touched.

Finn let himself feel the warmth of Amanda's lips, thinking he would've never felt them again.

* * *

Suddenly, a wave of energy flowed everywhere. Finn could feel it. It filled his body with warmth and happiness. It flowed throughout the whole city.

As Finn slowly pulled his lips from Amanda's he stared at her happily.

"Amanda," he said.

Amanda stared at Finn. She blinked a couple of times.

"F…Finn!?" Amanda yelled.

Finn froze. He stared at Amanda. She remembered his name. She recognized him.

"Amanda!?" Finn yelled. "You remember me?"

"Yes!" Amanda cried, tears running down her eyes already. "I remember everything. OH FINN!"

She tackled Finn and they fell backwards onto the floor. Amanda pressed her lips against Finn's. She kissed him and kissed him repeatedly.

"I thought I would never see you again," Amanda cried.

"I promised I would find you first," Finn cried. "I promised."

Amanda smiled and kissed Finn's neck. He felt a slight chill, but he didn't care.

But then something stuck his mind.

"How is this possible?" Finn asked. "How could I have regained your memories?"

"I…." Amanda stammered.

"It was true love's kiss," said Hades walking in.

"The only thing powerful enough to break any curse," said Maleficent walking in.

Finn smiled but Amanda screamed.

"HADES! MALEFICENT!" Amanda screamed.

Suddenly Chernabog walked up, still seen as a dog to people, but not to Amanda anymore.

"CHERNABOG!" Amanda screeched.

"Calm down Amanda! Calm down!" Finn yelled.

"Finn why are they here?" Amanda asked. "Why are you with them? Why are they helping us?"

"The Overtakers betrayed them for Regina, Cora, and Zelena," Finn said. "Now they are helping us find everyone."

"And we're supposed to trust them!?" Amanda yelled. "After what they did to us!?"

"I can understand how you feel," Finn said. "I had the same exact reaction. But they have changed. They are on our side."

"We helped Finn find you," said Hades. "How more trusting can we be?"

Amanda sighed uneasily. But she gave in and nodded.

She then yawned very loudly.

Finn smiled.

"Come on Amanda," he said. "Let's make use of that bed upstairs. You've slept on your knees for far too long."

Amanda smiled.

"Can you and I make use of that shower upstairs first?" she asked.

Finn eyebrows went up. Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog tried to hide their laughter.

"If I can carry you," said Finn.

Amanda nodded.

Finn picked up Amanda bridal style and walked upstairs holding her. The three heard them laugh all the way.

"True love," said Hades.

"That's what we need regain everyone's memories," said Maleficent.

"_I advise we find all the fairies first," _said Chernabog.

"You mean Fairlies right?" asked Hades.

"_Oh sorry! I've gotten too used to calling them fairies,"_ said Chernabog.

Hades nodded and they went over to sit on the couch and discuss their next plans.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina, Cora, and Zelena were at the prison, inspecting the break in.

"Who would want to set free that creature?" asked Zelena.

"Only one person I know would!" said Regina.

Suddenly, everyone felt a blast of energy that filled them with happiness.

They immediately threw away the happy feelings, knowing what it was.

"True love!?" yelled Zelena.

"Definitely!" said Regina. "It's that Whitman boy and the three old leaders!"

"So they decided to team up eh?" asked Zelena.

"What will you do now my daughter?" asked Cora. "Finn has already regained the memories of one of the keepers."

Regina smiled wickedly.

"I'll take care of this problem easily," said Regina. "I'll delete all the files of the other keepers so they can't find them."

All the Overtaker leaders laughed wickedly, while back home Finn and Amanda laughed happily in the shower as they kissed each other repeatedly, finally back together.

* * *

**To quote my friend Maleficent, DA FEELS! Finn and Amanda are back together, and Amanda has her memories back! One down, but eight more to go. Will they be able to find the others even when Regina plans to erase their files? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update. Please review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Learning Magic

Finn and Amanda giggled at each other while they kissed and kissed in bed. They didn't care that the world was under a curse right now, nor that it was the middle of the afternoon and the sky was still run with a black sun. All they cared about was that they were together, once again.

He stared at his girlfriend who was only in her underwear. He only saw Amanda in her underwear once, which was when they were tortured. But now he got to happily look at her smooth and pure bare skin, with no lashes, bruises, or cuts.

"What are you thinking?" Finn asked happily.

Amanda smiled.

"It's good to be back, and to see you again," she replied.

"Yeah?" Finn asked as he climbed on top of her.

"Uh huh," said Amanda happily.

Finn stared at her.

"What are you really thinking?"

"Five years is too long," Amanda said.

Finn laughed and kissed her repeatedly.

"Finn," Amanda said.

"What?" asked Finn.

"I just want to let you know that I love you so much," Amanda said.

Finn smiled.

"But if you ever leave me for that long again I swear that I will kill you," Amanda said sternly.

Finn nodded, even thought he couldn't help but laugh.

"Very well," said Finn.

They both laughed and began to kiss again.

* * *

Suddenly the door burst open, startling Finn and Amanda.

"Okay kids I got us…what are you two still doing in bed?" Maleficent asked.

Finn and Amanda stared at each other and then Maleficent.

"Well…" Finn stammered.

"It's been five years since we've seen each other Mal," said Amanda.

"Cut them some slack," said Hades as he walked inside, Chernabog following them.

"There is no time," said Maleficent. "Now that we have freed Amanda from her curse, Regina will know it was us. She'll soon start hunting us if we don't find the others."

"Oh relax!" said Finn. "We have three magic users and a monstrous demon here. No one is taking us."

"But what will happen if you are alone and u are attacked?" asked Maleficent. "You can't stay all clear forever."

Finn's smile faded.

"Exactly," said Maleficent. "Get dressed and eat…brunch. We have training to do."

"Training?" asked Finn. "For what?"

Maleficent turned around and smiled.

"I'm going to teach you how to use magic," she said.

* * *

About an hour later, Finn and Maleficent were at the warehouse they used before for hiding. It was completely empty now.

Hades informed Finn that while they were training, he and Amanda would find Jess. Amanda begged Hades to find her next, which ended being exactly who Hades planned to find next, and then Mattie.

"We can use Jess' ability to find the others probably," Finn thought to himself.

"Hey Finn! Catch!" yelled Maleficent interrupting his thoughts.

Finn turned around just as a fireball came flying at his face. He shrieked and ducked quickly.

"What…the…fuck!?" yelled Finn.

"You were supposed to catch it with your magic!" yelled Maleficent.

"Are you nuts!?" yelled Finn. "I don't have magic!"

"Yes you do," said Maleficent. "There is still a bit of his magic inside of you."

"His?" asked Finn. "Whom are you talking about?"

Maleficent sighed, knowing that Finn would hate the answer.

"The Dark One," she said. "A bit of the Dark One's magic is still inside of you."

"It is!?" shouted Finn. "GET IT OUT! GET…IT…OUT!"

"No!" yelled Maleficent. "If you want to stand up to Regina and defend yourself, you're going to have to learn how to use the magic."

"I will learn magic!" yelled Finn. "But it will not be his! That magic ripped out people's hearts! Teach me new ones!"

"We don't have that time!" Maleficent yelled. "Listen, do you want to save everyone?"

"More than anything," said Finn.

"Then you have to trust me," Maleficent said. "As evil as he was and as much as you hated him, Regina is far worse then him. Think of what she did to Amanda."

Finn sighed. He knew while he was disputing this, his friends were out there suffering. He had no choice.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"What do I need to do?" asked Finn.

Maleficent smiled and formed a fireball in her hand.

"Let's start with the basic combat spells," she said. "Fire and blocking."

She threw her arm back.

"Now block it or catch it," she said.

She threw the fireball at Finn. Finn stared at the fire coming at him. He held his hands out, but was too afraid of getting burn. He ducked again.

Maleficent shook her head.

"I can't do it!" yelled Finn. "I don't know how!"

Maleficent sighed.

"Those were the exact same words I told my mistress when I was still in training," she said.

Finn looked up.

"You had a master?" Finn asked.

Maleficent nodded.

"I once served a very powerful mistress," she said. "She went by the name Cecaelia, but today everyone knows her as Ursula."

Finn's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Ursula was your master!?" Finn yelled.

Maleficent nodded.

"I was a kid when I first met her," Maleficent said. "I wasn't always green too. I once had skin like yours."

Finn was intrigued. He sat down next to Maleficent.

"I had beautiful wings as well," she said. "I was once able to fly."

"You could?" he asked.

Maleficent nodded.

"I lived in a place called the Moors," she said. "It was beautiful, and full of magic."

Her smiled then faded.

"Then one day a thief, by the name of Stefan came sneaking in," she said.

"King Stefan," Finn said.

"Yes," Maleficent nodded. "Afterwards we began to bond, until a war started and Stefan was apart of it. He chose to remove my wings and gain the throne. He took away everything I loved."

Finn frowned.

"I left the Moors after that and walked around the world," Maleficent said. "The more I thought about Stefan, the darker my heart got. My jealousy for what he got that I wanted, which was a happy ending, is what turned my skin green permanently."

Finn put his hand on Maleficent shoulder.

"And then Ursula found me, as I was walking along a beach," she continued. "And she made me her apprentice."

Finn nodded.

"She pushed me and pushed me to become the most powerful and most evil of them all," she said. "More evil than Chernabog. She was the one who trained me to be the Mistress of Evil."

Finn sighed.

"And now, through all that training, all that complaining and pain," Maleficent said. "Ursula got what she wanted and I don't."

"What do you want?" asked Finn.

Maleficent looked at Finn.

"What Regina took from this world," she said. "I want a happy ending."

Finn saw something that absolutely caught his eye. A tear rolled down Maleficent's face.

* * *

After seeing that, after seeing Maleficent, the Mistress of Evil cry, Finn knew he couldn't give up.

"Get up," Finn said.

"What?" asked Maleficent.

"I'm ready," said Finn. "Teach me."

Maleficent nodded and stood up. She walked to the other side and faced Finn.

"A little word of advice," Maleficent said. "Clear your mind. Don't think about pain or fear or anger or happiness. Just don't think about anything."

Finn nodded.

Maleficent nodded and formed another fireball. She threw her arm back and threw it at Finn.

Fin stared at the fireball.

No pain. No fear. No thoughts. Clear your mind.

Finn closed his eyes as he cleared his head. Once it was cleared, he opened his eyes.

He held out his hands and caught the fireball midair.

He stared at it with his eyes popped open. He stopped it.

"Excellent!" yelled Maleficent.

Finn nodded, and then the fireball disappeared.

"You're turn!" yelled Maleficent.

Finn's smile faded.

"M…my turn?" he asked.

"Form a fireball and throw it at me," said Maleficent.

"But…" Finn stammered.

"Remember, clear your mind," Maleficent said. "Believe."

Finn nodded and gripped his hands as if he was holding something. He brought them closer together and moved them as if he was making a snowball.

"Believe," Finn thought.

Suddenly, a small spark began to form. Finn opened his eyes and a fireball formed.

He smiled and laughed.

"I did it!" Finn yelled.

"Now throw it!" Maleficent yelled.

Finn nodded and threw the fireball, but unfortunately it flew the wrong way, not even getting close to Maleficent and hitting the ground.

"Oops," said Finn.

"You'll get there," said Maleficent.

Finn smiled.

"Thanks Mal," he said. "Say, how about teaching me lightning?"

Maleficent smiled.

"Love to," she said.

They practiced magic for a good part of the day, bonding during the whole time.

Once enemies, but now friends.

* * *

**A great chapter! We got to hear Maleficent's little back story I made up for her. Some of it was from **_**Maleficent**_**, but I made it the way I wanted it. Anyway, if you haven't read the final Kingdom Keepers book, it is true that Maleficent once served Ursula. Anyway, Finn learns how to use magic, and in the next chapter we meet a very important person. Someone I have been a fan of calling myself. He will help the heroes. For now, stay tuned.**

**See you next update. Please review dearies (This is a hint)**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Rumpelstiltskin

Finn and Maleficent burst through the door, laughing and talking happily.

"Hello guys!" Finn yelled. "We're home!"

There was no reply.

"Hello?" Finn called.

"Hades? Chernabog? Amanda?" Maleficent asked.

They walked upstairs. They looked into the living and saw Hades hugging Amanda tightly. Amanda was crying.

"Now we'll never find them!" Amanda cried.

"Yes well will," Hades said trying to comfort her. "We just have to have hope."

Amanda just sobbed.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Finn asked dashing over.

Amanda saw Finn and hugged him tightly.

"Regina," Amanda sobbed. "She…she…"

"What?" asked Finn. "Don't tell me she killed the others!"

"No nothing like that!" said Hades. "It's much worse."

"What happened?" asked Maleficent.

"Regina found out it was us that broke into the prison and freed Amanda," said Hades. "So she deleted every file online that had the whereabouts of the other keepers."

"What!?" yelled Maleficent.

"Now we can never find them!" Amanda sobbed.

Finn hugged Amanda tightly.

"There has to be another way," Finn said.

Suddenly, Chernabog began to bark at Hades.

"What?" asked Hades.

Chernabog barked again.

"Who?" he asked.

He continued to bark.

Hades eyes popped open.

"No way!" he yelled. "We can't trust him!"

Chernabog barked and even growled at him.

"Yes I know, but I don't know if we can trust him," said Hades. "After all, he came from the same show they came from."

"Whom is he talking about?" Finn asked.

Hades sighed.

"There may be one person who can help us," he said.

"Who?" asked Amanda. She was beaming, desperate to hear the answer.

"Well…he came from the same story Regina, Zelena, and Cora came from," Hades said. "_Once Upon a Time_." He is a powerful, but deadly sorcerer. And the Overtakers had become quite obsessed with him, naming you after him when you became evil. They named you the Dark One after him because he is the Dark One."

Maleficent's eyes popped open.

"Hades you don't mean…" Maleficent stammered.

"Oh yes babe," said Hades.

"Who?" asked Finn.

"In this land his name is Mr. Gold," said Hades. "But in real life his name is Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

Soon everyone was standing in front of the place Rumpelstiltskin owned. Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

"Mr. Gold," Amanda said. "Fitting name for him, being that he came from a story where he spun gold."

"To think the Overtakers named me and made me after him when I turned evil," said Finn. "But Rumpelstiltskin was never…that evil."

"Don't think of him as the character from the story," said Hades. "This Rumpelstiltskin is the most deadly and most powerful sorcerer in the world. More powerful than Regina even."

"So why doesn't he work for her?" Finn asked.

"Because he helped her with the curse," Maleficent said.

"And why are we asking for his help if he helped turn the world into this?" asked Amanda.

"Because he'll do anything for a price," Hades said. "He loves deals as much as I do, but he is more powerful and too manipulative."

"And there is no other way?" asked Finn. "We have to trust this imp?"

"This imp is our only hope of finding the others," said Hades.

"I'll stay out here with Chernabog," said Maleficent.

Hades nodded and escorted Finn and Amanda inside.

They looked around the place. It was filled with antiques of all sorts. Swords, treasures, potions, things from even fairy tale stories including magic wands. Finn and Amanda were amazed.

"Hello?" Finn called.

Suddenly, a man came walking out from behind the shop. He wore the same exact suit Finn wore to dinner when he was the Dark One. He had long curly hair, and was using a walking stick to walk.

"Hello dearies," the man said. "I'm Mr. Gold. Welcome to my shop."

"Hi I'm Jacob Colby," Finn said. "And this is…"

"Amanda Lockhart," Mr. Gold said. "I know. I can see past her disguise."

Finn froze.

"Isn't that right, Finn Whitman and Hades?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Hello… Rumpel," Hades said.

"Ah now that is a name I have not heard in a long time!" Gold said happily. "Not since this curse was enacted."

"Why did you help Regina create this curse?" Finn asked. "Why help make everyone suffer?"

"Because I'm a villain," said Rumpel. "And also because I can't resist a deal."

"Well I'm here to make a deal," said Finn. "We need to find the other keepers and break this curse. But Regina has made that impossible, and we need your help."

"Why should I help you dearie?" asked Rumpel. "What do you have to offer me?"

Finn smiled.

"A happy ending," Finn said. "Once this curse is broken, it will be known that you helped us, and you will be seen as a hero. A good character. You will get a happy ending. We will make sure you get your happy ending."

Rumpel giggled happily.

"Oh well," he said. "I just can't resist a deal. But I should let you know, all magic comes with a price!"

"I don't care," said Finn. "All I care about is finding the others."

"Very well," said Rumpel. "Who are you looking for?"

"Jess," Amanda said. "Or Jessica Lockhart. Can you find her?"

Rumpel frowned.

"Not easily," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Amanda.

"I can create a tracking spell that will lead me to whomever you want, but I need something that belongs to them first," said Rumpel.

"But I don't have anything that belongs to Jess," she said.

Rumpel smiled.

"But I did," he said.

Amanda looked up.

"You do!?" she yelled. "Where!?"

"No! No! Dearie!" Rumpel said. "I said I did have one."

"Where is it?" asked Amanda. "And what is it?"

"It was your sister's dream journal," Rumpel said. "I sold it to an old man who was very interested in it."

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Finn.

"Yes as a matter of fact," Rumpel said. "He lives in the more festive part of town. Where most of the villains, minions, and green eyes are throwing parades and causing mischief."

"Wonderful place for an old man to live," Hades said sarcastically.

"Get the journal and I can help you find Jess," Rumpel said.

"I will," said Finn. "We will!"

Rumpel nodded and watched as the heroes walked out the door and walked away.

He smiled happily.

"My happily ever after awaits," he said. "And so will my revenge for the Overtakers having someone impersonate me!"

* * *

**Thumbs up for Rumpelstiltskin! I just had to put him in the story! I couldn't leave out my favorite character in Once Upon a Time, or also the person I love to call myself. Anyway, next chapter has the first big battle in the story. Stay tuned to see it unfold.**

**See you next update dearies! Don't forget to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Finn's First Battle

Everyone walked along the sidewalk of the festive side of the new world. It looked more like chaos than a festival or parade. People where shooting confetti everywhere and even firing fireworks. It reminded Finn of Chinatown from the movie, _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_.

They did pass a bunch of green eyes along the way. Luckily no one recognized them.

"These disguises are really working," said Amanda.

Finn nodded. Amanda got her disguise before they left to see Rumpelstiltskin. She named herself Madelyn, thinking it was close to Mandy.

Soon they found themselves standing in front of the entrance to the shop Rumpelstiltskin told them the old man owned.

"I'll go in and get it, just in case this is a trap," said Hades. "You guys wait out here and…try to blend in."

Everyone nodded. Maleficent walked off with Chernabog while Finn and Amanda began checking out different shop stands.

* * *

Hades walked up the stairs and into the shop.

He looked around. It was filled with different antiques. He decided it would be best not to dig through stuff, but he knew he needed to find that journal.

As he was looking around, he saw something that caught his eye. It was an oil lamp. But it was no ordinary lamp to him.

"Hello?" asked an old voice.

Hades turned around and saw an old man with a long beard, using a walking stick to help him.

"Can I help you?" asked the old man.

"Oh sorry to bother you," Hades said. "But I'm looking for something."

"I see," said the old man.

"It's uh…well," Hades stammered. "It's like a journal about this big. It was blue, and had the name Jess on the cover."

"Journal you say?" asked the old man as he walked around. "It's quite possible. I collect a lot of things."

Hades looked at the old man and then said in a different language, "You have a wonderful collection."

The old man turned around amazed.

"Ah! You speak Greek!" the old man said.

Hades smiled. And then he used magic to throw the old man against the door, shattering glass.

The old man grunted in pain as Hades walked up.

"That was Arabian," he said. "And you should know that…Jafar."

The old man looked up and removed his beard. His face and body suddenly began to change into a more skinny figure wearing black and red vizier clothing. His walking stick turned into a cobra head staff. He then put a feather turban on his head.

Jafar looked up at Hades. Iago suddenly flew in and perched himself on his shoulder.

"It's been awhile Hades," Jafar said. "So you decided to join forces with the heroes eh?"

"Don't lecture me Jafar!" Hades yelled. "We both know that I am more powerful than you! Now where is the journal!?"

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

Hades looked over at the lamp, and then formed a fire around it.

"NO PLEASE STOP!" Jafar yelled. "That was given to me by Regina!"

"Then get me the journal!" yelled Hades.

Jafar stood up and brushed dust off his robes.

"Very well," he said.

He walked over to behind a counter and pulled out a chest. He brought it over to Hades and placed it on a table. He then unlocked it, revealing Jess' dream journal inside.

"There it is," Hades said. "Thanks for your cooperation."

He reached for the journal, when Jafar smacked his hand with his staff.

"Not so fast!" he yelled. "I never said you could take it for free!"

Jafar then shot a blast of red energy at Hades. Hades blocked it and threw a fireball at Jafar, sending him flying out the window and into the street.

* * *

Jafar landed right in front of Finn and Amanda.

"WHOA!" they yelled.

Jafar grunted and began to stand up.

"Whoa sir!" said Finn. "Are you okay?

Jafar looked up.

"That looked like it hur…Jafar?" Amanda said.

Finn and Amanda stared wide-eyed at Jafar standing in front of them.

Jafar easily saw past their disguises.

"Whitman? Lockhart?" Jafar asked.

"Guys!" Hades yelled from the window.

Everyone looked up.

"You should run," he said.

Finn and Amanda laughed at Jafar, and then dashed off into the street.

"Those street rats!" Jafar growled.

Iago landed on Jafar's shoulder. Jafar stared at him.

"Bring them to me," he said.

Iago nodded and flew off.

Jafar then pointed his staff at Iago and the eyes on the cobra began to glow.

Suddenly, Iago began to change. His feathers fell off and his beak became flat. His eyes changed shape and his legs disappeared. He kept growing and growing until his body was extremely big and long and his skin was now smooth. He was transformed into a giant cobra.

A bunch of screaming people blocked Finn and Amanda. They didn't know why they were screaming, until they turned around and saw a giant cobra hiss at them.

They both screamed, but Finn screamed louder.

"A snake!" Finn groaned. "Why did it have to be a snake!?"

"This is no time to be Indy!" yelled Amanda. "RUN!"

Finn and Amanda ran off into the crowd and Iago began to follow.

* * *

Hades picked up a bunch of confetti and blew it into the street. The street began to fill up with confetti, swarming everyone so they couldn't see what was happening, and hopefully so Iago couldn't see Finn and Amanda.

The two ran into a building and headed towards stairs. Iago came crashing in through the door and chased them. They both screamed.

They ran up the stairs and Iago followed, breaking them with the walls. A bunch of the wall fell on top of Iago, but not even that stopped him.

As Finn and Amanda ran down the hallway, Iago shot out from beneath. Amanda stepped on a weak piece of the flooring and fell, hanging onto a loose piece of wood.

"FINN! HELP ME!" Amanda yelled.

Finn skidded to a stop and turned around fast to go help Amanda.

He bent down and stared at her hanging. Then he stared at the snake Iago. The sight of the snake made him cringe.

Iago hissed loudly and Finn screamed.

"LAWRENCE FINNEGAN WHITMAN!" Amanda yelled. "FUCKING HELP ME!"

Finn snapped out of his fear and grabbed Amanda's hand, pulling her up to safety.

They hugged each other tightly, until Iago came crashing up again. They screamed and ran towards the open window.

Finn kicked it open and they crawled out onto the fire escape ladder.

They looked behind them. Iago was stuck in the hole he created.

Finn looked down at the sea of confetti.

"MALEFICENT! HADES!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Jafar appeared from inside the confetti. He stared up at them.

"End of the line street rat!" he yelled. "Now you will finally die!"

Finn glared at Jafar.

"No," he said.

He held his hands close like he was making a snowball. He focused on creating a fireball, but nothing was coming.

Jafar saw him struggling to make fire, but to him he thought he was trying to make a fool of himself.

Behind him, Finn heard Iago hiss loudly.

"Oh god come on!" Finn yelled stamping his foot.

Maleficent suddenly revealed herself from the sea of confetti.

"You skipped the first step!" she yelled. "Clear your mind!"

"Skipped the first step," Finn said to himself out loud.

Suddenly, Iago blew fire straight at Finn and Amanda. The screamed and ran up the ladder to dodge it.

When they were in the clear, Finn looked down at Maleficent.

"CLEAR MY MIND AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" he yelled. "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Maleficent thought for a moment, and then made a pinching motion with her fingers meaning a little.

"Little bit," Finn admitted.

Jafar groaned.

"KILL THEM IAGO!" he yelled.

Iago came crashing out of the building. Finn and Amanda screamed as they ran up some more levels.

Iago wrapped himself around the ladders and began to slither up.

Finn stared at the snake, and then nodded.

He held his hands out towards Iago and breathed slowly. He focused on clearing his head.

"This is it," Maleficent said. "Clear your mind. Believe."

Finn closed his eyes as a spark formed in his hands.

Iago hissed again, preparing to breath fire.

Suddenly, a fireball shot from Finn's hands. He was blown back into Amanda.

Jafar's eyes popped open as Iago's tail caught fire. Everyone watched as Iago hissed and roared loudly at Finn, struggling to get up.

"What is going on!?" yelled Jafar. "How does that boy know magic!?"

Maleficent and Hades from the window then shot fireballs at Iago to finish him off.

Finn looked at what he did. He looked over the side as Iago was engulfed in flames. He watched as he lost his balance and fell towards the ground and towards Jafar.

"NOOOOOO!" Jafar yelled as Iago crashed on top of him and exploded into flames.

The sea of confetti disappeared after the explosion. When it cleared all that was left was scattered bones of a snake and ash everywhere. Jafar and Iago were gone. They were dead. Finn killed them.

Maleficent looked up at Finn who was screaming out in joy.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT! GO KINGDOM KEEPERS!" he yelled.

Maleficent smiled at him. She watched as Amanda gave him a victory kiss.

* * *

"Happy couple, and sweet victory," said Hades who suddenly appeared next to her.

"Did you get it?" Maleficent asked.

Hades smiled and pulled the journal out of his jacket.

"Excellent," Maleficent said.

They then saw Finn and Amanda run out of the building. People were gathering around the battlefield.

"Did you just fucking see that!?" Finn said excitedly. "I fucking killed those two!"

"Great job Finn," Maleficent said. "You are learning well."

Suddenly, they began to hear police sirens.

"Commissioner Doom!" Hades said. "Let's get out of here!"

Everyone nodded and ran out of the town, heading towards Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

"Time to finally find my sister," Amanda said happily.

"We are getting closer," Finn said.

* * *

**The first big battle of the story! Finn defeated Jafar. Jafar is definitely dead. The first Overtaker to die, and possibly not the last. Stay tuned, because the next chapter is where everyone goes to rescue Jess.**

**See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstitskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Fortune Fairlies

The gang brought Jess' journal back to Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, after they left the commotion.

They handed him the journal so he could prepare the tracking spell.

"Can you do it?" asked Amanda.

"Of course dearie," Rumpel said. "This is going to work."

Amanda squealed happily. Finn could tell that she couldn't wait to see her sister again.

Rumpel opened up a small cabinet and pulled out a vile of liquid.

"If this works," he said. "This will lead you to where Jess is."

He opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto the journal. At first nothing happened, but then sparks of dust started to rise into the air.

Everyone watched as it flew out the door.

"Follow it," said Rumpel. "But try to remain in disguise still."

Everyone nodded and ran out the door, off to find Jess.

* * *

Fortunately Rumpel had enchanted the dust to make it invisible to everyone but them. It made them able to walk along the sidewalk like everyone else instead of chasing after it.

They walked for a couple of blocks until the dust stopped moving and vanished in front of a store.

Everyone looked up at the store. It read Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium: Tarot Readings, Fortune Telling, Potions, Dreams made real.

"This is the first place I saw when I arrived here," said Finn.

"Why would Dr. Facilier want Jess?" asked Amanda.

"Well doesn't the sign say fortune telling?" asked Hades.

Amanda then nodded.

"He must be using Jess' ability to dream the future for his own business," said Maleficent.

"That scumbag!" Amanda yelled. "He thinks he can just use my sister to make money!?"

"Calm down Amanda!" Finn yelled. "We need to think about how we are going to get inside and take back Jess."

"We need to gain her trust," said Hades.

"The three of us will wait out here," said Maleficent. "You guys go in as customers."

"Very well," said Amanda.

Finn took Amanda's hand and they walked inside.

* * *

The place looked similar to Dr. Facilier's shop in the movie, but much more modern. The place was filled with voodoo antiques including potions, masks, and jewelry. There was even a crystal ball.

"Welcome," said a voice that made the two freeze. It sounded sad though.

They both turned forward and saw her.

No…actually…they saw them!

Jess was not the only one standing at the other side of the room wearing a purple gown and turban with an eye on it, but Mattie was also with her! Mattie and Jess, together! Cursed together!

"Jess and Mattie!?" Finn whispered. "Both here!?"

As happy as Amanda was to see her sister and best friend, she had to hide her excitement.

"Hello," Amanda said. "Me and my boyfriend would like to know our fortune."

"Very well," said Mattie. "Come take a seat and I will get our master."

Finn and Amanda took seats at the table at the end of the room.

Jess sat next to Amanda. She could see in her face that she was sad. She was almost crying. She looked like she was suffering.

Mattie emerged from behind the curtains, and he followed her. Wearing a black top hat with a skull and crossbones on it, with a purple trench coat and scepter, Dr. Facilier walked in and smiled at them, not recognizing them thankfully.

"Welcome to my world," Dr. Facilier said. "Now my friend, Madelyn here told me you would like a fortune?"

"Madelyn," Amanda thought. "That's her name here. And to think I named myself that as a disguise."

They watched as Dr. Facilier sat down across from them. Mattie took a seat next to Finn and Dr. Facilier. Finn then noticed that Mattie's hands were both on his hand and Dr. Facilier's hand.

"Yes," said Finn. "We would like…"

"Wait! Wait!" said Dr. Facilier. "Don't tell me! You want to know about your future together. If your love will be everlasting."

Finn nodded. He knew that Mattie was reading his mind and then transferring it into Dr. Facilier's.

"That's why he needs both," Finn thought.

"I understand," Dr. Facilier said. "My other friend, Jezebel, here will tell us your future. She will dream it for you."

Jess nodded.

"Jezebel," Amanda thought. The very thought of the name her sister named herself when she was cursed made her cringe slightly.

"Excuse me for a second," Dr. Facilier said. They watched as Dr. Facilier pulled out a syringe and stuck the needle into Jess' neck. Jess groaned slightly.

Amanda held back her anger barely. No wonder she looked like she was suffering. Dr. Facilier forced her to go to sleep and dream the future.

Dr. Facilier started to speak words slightly into Jess' ear and then magic dust flew into her head. Finn believed it was to make it so she dreamed their future.

Jess woke up a few minutes later. Her eyes although were glowing white. She began to draw things down on a piece of paper in front of her.

After she was done, Dr. Facilier looked at it. Finn and Amanda saw that when he looked at it, his smile turned into a frown. He looked scared.

"Is something wrong?" asked Amanda.

"Oh no! Not at all!" Dr. Facilier exclaimed. "It's a really good future!"

He then stood up.

"There is something I need to get from the back that will ensure this future," he said. "I'll be back."

He smiled and disappeared into the back room.

* * *

When Facilier was gone, Mattie and Jess sighed in relief.

"I hate when he does that," Jess groaned.

"He constantly uses our magic for his personal needs," Mattie sighed.

"Although, I don't know why he lied," said Jess.

"What do you mean?" asked Mattie.

"Yes what do you mean?" asked Amanda.

Jess turned towards her sister, although she didn't know she was her sister.

"The future I dreamed and drew didn't depict you and this boy in love," she said. "It depicted, you guys fighting a huge battle against Queen Regina."

She then turned towards Mattie.

"And we were in it," she said.

"What?" asked Mattie. "We were in a battle fighting Queen Regina? That can't be possible."

"Would you like to make it possible?" asked Finn.

"What?" asked Jess.

"Would you like to fight Regina?" asked Finn. "Has she made you suffer enough?"

"She doesn't make us suffer," said Mattie. "Our master does. She just makes us work here."

"Well not anymore," said Amanda. "Why don't you guys come with us?"

"What?" asked Jess.

"We are like you guys," said Finn. "We have…magic."

Amanda demonstrated by levitating the crystal ball on the table and Finn conjured a fireball in his hand. They both startled Jess and Mattie.

"Wow!" said Jess.

"We are trying to find others like us," said Finn. "So we can form a rebellion against Regina."

"Would you like to join us?" asked Amanda.

Jess and Mattie nodded happily.

"Anything to get out of this hell!" said Mattie.

"No more sleeping here with those, friends on the other side," said Jess.

They both happily threw off their robes and revealed regular clothing. Mattie put on a familiar pair of gloves.

Finn and Amanda smiled.

"Let's go," they said.

* * *

Everyone was about to walk out the door when suddenly a shadow shaped like Dr. Facilier blocked them. They realized it was Dr. Facilier's shadow.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Dr. Facilier who was standing right behind them.

Mattie and Jess turned around.

"WE QUIT!" they yelled. "We no longer work for you!"

Dr. Facilier laughed wickedly.

"Oh this is just too good!" he laughed.

He then grinned and snapped his fingers. The lights went out and the only source of light came from candles.

Everyone looked around. They cringed in fear.

"You think you can just walk out of here?" Dr. Facilier's voice said. "You think you can take what belongs to me, Finn and Amanda?"

Finn and Amanda gulped.

"Yeah that's right I can see past your disguises," he said. "I knew it was you guys when I saw the picture. So I immediately contacted Regina to come over here. She should be here very soon."

Finn clutched his fists. He then opened them and formed a fireball.

"Now that's new," said Facilier.

"When Regina gets here, we'll be gone, and you'll be dead!" yelled Finn.

Dr. Facilier laughed loudly.

"My friends on the other side beg to differ," he said.

Suddenly shadows began to form everywhere. Jess and Mattie screamed.

"HIDE!" yelled Amanda.

Jess and Mattie hide behind the counter and Amanda prepared to push.

Shadows began charging at the two. Finn threw his fireballs and Amanda used her push. They were all hit and blown away.

"I am getting the hang of this!" yelled Finn.

"Let's see how you handle this!" yelled Facilier.

Suddenly, a green portal appeared on the ground and a giant hand emerged out of it.

"I call this Satan's hand!" yelled Facilier. "CRUSH THEM!"

The hand leaned back and then came down. Finn and Amanda dodged it.

Finn turned around and then shot a blast of lightning at the hand. A roar was heard.

It then turned towards Amanda and she blasted it back.

The hand lied down on the ground.

"Don't you stop now!" yelled Facilier. "CRUSH THEM!"

The hand got up and headed towards Amanda again. Amanda dodged it just as it slammed down and smashed the counter, revealing Mattie and Jess.

The girls screamed at the sight of the hand as it raised up and prepared to crush them.

"NOOOOOOO!" Amanda yelled and jumped in front of the girls. She used her powers to push back the hand as it can down.

The girls watched as Amanda protected them from the hand.

"Finn do it now!" Amanda yelled.

Finn nodded and formed lightning in his hand again.

"I really have the hang of this now!" Finn yelled.

He then shot lightning from his hands, horribly shocking the hand.

The hand roared and then began to slowly sink back into the green portal.

Everyone cheered when it disappeared and then headed for the door. Once again, they were blocked by a bunch of shadows.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" yelled Dr. Facilier, finally stepping out of the shadows.

Everyone ran into the corner and got trapped.

"It's time you not only said hello to my friends on the other side, but that you say hello to the other side itself!" Facilier yelled.

Then he smiled.

"But first, I will make you suffer, like I did in the past," he said.

Finn saw him pull out a doll that looked like him. He realized it was the same exact voodoo doll he used on him when he was tortured.

"I believe you remember this?" asked Facilier as he pulled out a needle.

"No…" said Finn. "Not again!"

Facilier smiled and brought the needle closer to the doll.

Jess didn't want to hear anymore screaming. She looked up and grabbed a bottle off the shelf. It had skull and crossbones on it. She thought it would be good to use on him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she yelled. Facilier looked over and saw Jess raise the bottle over her head.

"Wait!" Facilier yelled. "No! Don't throw that!"

Jess screamed and threw the bottle at Facilier. It shattered and spilled all the liquid that was inside on him.

"AHHHHH!" Facilier yelled. The liquid sizzled on him.

"YOU CURSED BRAT! YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!" Facilier shouted. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

The gang saw smoke starting to sizzle from Facilier's skin. It looked like it was falling off and melting.

"That was a bottle of Living Death! It kills anything it touches! Meaning you've killed me!" Facilier yelled.

He screamed as his skin started to peel and melt off.

Jess nodded and said, "Good."

Facilier growled as he continued to melt.

"You'll never the others! You will die! I will see you real soon!" he yelled.

Those were his last words as he tried to walk towards them and immediately fell apart. His skin broke off and melted everywhere, turning into gooey skin sludge. His bones scattered all around the ground. Dr. Facilier was dead.

"Jesus," said Finn. "What a way to go out."

"Why does every Overtaker we encounter die?" asked Amanda.

"In my opinion it's better that they die," said Hades as he walked inside. "That way they can't tell Regina it was us."

Amanda nodded happily, and then to hands were on her shoulders and turned her around.

"You saved us," said Mattie.

"No one has ever done something that caring for us," said Jess.

"We don't know what else to say other than…" Mattie started.

Then she and Jess hugged Amanda tightly.

"Thank you," said Jess. "I love you."

"And I do too," said Mattie.

Amanda smiled and hugged the girls.

"I love you both too," she said.

Just then Mattie and Jess kissed Amanda on both her cheeks from the side they were on. Amanda replied with kissing their cheeks.

* * *

Suddenly, two blasts of energy that filled them with happiness flowed through the city. Everyone felt it.

When they released each other from the hugs, Mattie and Jess blinked a couple of times.

"Amanda?" they asked. "Amanda!"

"Jess! Mattie! You're back!" Amanda said with tears now in her eyes.

Mattie and Jess began to cry as they hugged Amanda tightly. Finn had begun to cry.

"You found us," Jess cried.

"So did I!" Finn blurted out.

Jess looked up and laughed happily at the sight of Finn.

"FINN!" Jess cried and practically hugged the life out of Finn.

When he coughed Jess released him.

As he gasped for breath, he smiled at Jess.

"Glad you're back," he said.

Finn was then surprised with a huge hug from Mattie. She hugged him less tightly, and Finn was able to hug her back.

"But wait," said Amanda. "How is this possible? I thought it could only be done by true love's kiss."

"True love's kiss can come in many forms," said Maleficent. "Including friendship."

Mattie looked up and then screamed when she saw Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog.

"What are they doing here!?" yelled Jess.

"It's a long story and we will explain it, but all you need to know is that they are on our side," said Finn.

"We will explain everything back home," said Hades. "Right now we need to go."

Finn nodded and Hades made them disappear into smoke.

* * *

Regina and Judge Doom had arrived a few minutes later. They looked around the place and at the destroyed counter, along with the pile of bones and flesh.

"Those kids are monsters," said Doom.

"No they didn't cause this," said Regina.

She bent down and looked at the pile.

"Living death," Regina said. "Deadliest potion ever."

"So what now?" asked Doom. "We all felt that true love blast. All the Fairlies are free from the curse."

Regina smirked.

"Even if they get back all the keeper's memories, they can't stop me," said Regina. "Not when I make the curse bigger."

Regina laughed wickedly, while the keepers were slowly getting back together.

* * *

**Hooray! Jess and Mattie are back! So who's next you wonder? And what is Regina truly planning to do? I don't give spoilers, so you just have to stay tuned.**

**See you next update. Please review dearies.**

**From your favorite Fanguy, **

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Next Location

Back at the apartment Hades, Chernabog, and Amanda explained to Jess and Mattie the situation and why they were all working together.

Maleficent was in the basement teaching Finn new magic. He was really getting the hang of it.

After the three explained everything, Jess and Mattie thought for a while before they made their decisions.

Mattie agreed and accepted them at first, but Jess was still against them because of Maleficent cursing her.

She ended up accepting them after Hades promised her that she could get revenge on Prince Hans for raping her when they crossed paths, if they were going to.

"I will make that prince, or scumbag, pay for what he did to me," Jess said. "What he did to my precious body."

She began to hug herself and cross her legs, thinking back to the moment. It terrorized her, and pained her.

Amanda hugged her sister. It was definitely not the first hug she had given her. She had already given her so many.

She had not stopped hugging her sister ever since they rescued her and Mattie. She was so happy to be reunited, but Jess longed to be reunited with her true love, Luowski. The same with Mattie, wondering and fearing where Dillard was.

"So how are we going to find the others?" asked Mattie.

"Don't we just go to Rumpelstiltskin again?" asked Jess.

"No that won't work," said Amanda. "None of us have any belongs that belong to the others."

"Then what do we do?" asked Jess.

"It's up to you," said Hades.

"What?" asked Jess.

"I chose to rescue you next not only because Amanda wanted me to, but because I knew you could use your ability to see the future, and where the others were possibly," said Hades.

Jess just stared at Hades.

"So now you want to use her powers!?" yelled Amanda.

"Look babe," said Hades. "She is our only hope of finding the others now. If she ever wants to be reunited with Luowski, leading to her getting revenge on Hans for her rape, then she needs to do this."

"You can't be…" said Amanda.

"I'll do it," Jess interrupted.

"What!?" yelled Amanda.

"I want to get Luowski, and I want to make that son of a bitch pay," said Jess. "If this is the only way, then I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" asked Amanda." We could try to find another way."

Jess smiled and hugged Amanda.

"You worry too much," she said.

"I'm your sister," said Amanda. "I always worry about you."

Jess turned towards Hades.

"So how does this work?" she asked.

"I'll take care of it," he said. "Maleficent!"

"What?" Maleficent called from the basement.

"Sleeping Beauty awaits!" Hades yelled.

"I'll be right up!" Maleficent called.

A few minutes later, Maleficent came upstairs.

"Finn's almost done learning his new spells," she said.

"Good," said Amanda.

"So how does this work?" asked Jess.

"It's simple," said Maleficent. "I do the same thing Dr. Facilier did to you, except I won't use syringe. I will use magic."

"Well that's good," said Mattie.

"Just lie down, and I will put you to sleep," said Maleficent.

Jess nodded and lied down on the couch. Maleficent stood over her and began to twirl her hand around the gem on her scepter.

She spoke some words silently and then she thrust magic smoke into Jess' head and she feel asleep.

"And now to make sure she dreams one of the keeper's futures," Maleficent said. "The spell Facilier used."

She spoke words silently and threw another spell into her head.

"She will dream the future, and tell us where to find the next keeper," Maleficent said. "It will be random."

"I don't care," said Amanda. "I just care about getting everyone back."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Finn yelled as he walked up the stairs. "I'm back!"

"Great!" said Mattie. "Show us your new spells!"

"Yes please!" Amanda said happily.

Finn smiled.

"Very well," he said.

He walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass filled with water.

He then held the palm of his hand over the glass, and ice shot from it, freezing the water inside.

Amanda and Mattie were stunned.

"Ice magic!" yelled Mattie.

"Now you can freeze things or others!" exclaimed Amanda.

"That's not all," said Finn.

He formed a fireball and melted the ice, turning it back into water.

"Are you thirsty my dear?" asked Finn.

Amanda nodded and began to stand up.

"No, no!" said Finn. "Allow me."

Amanda nodded and sat down.

Finn smiled and pointed his hand at the glass. Suddenly, it levitated in midair. Finn was controlling it, and making it float.

That really amazed everyone, especially Amanda.

"Telekinesis!, or levitation" yelled Mattie.

Amanda smiled.

"Just like me," she said as Finn made it fly into her hands. She caught it midair.

"You are learning fast boy!" said Hades.

"It took me weeks to master levitation," said Maleficent. "This boy must be powerful to learn it in a day."

Amanda smiled and sat up walking over to Finn.

"He's more than just powerful," she said standing in front of him and placing her water on the table.

"He's brave, courageous, and handsome," she said.

She was in his face now.

"Give Mr. Braveheart his daily douse of love," said Finn.

Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips.

Finn at first wrapped his hands around her waist, but then he went lower. He began to grab Amanda's butt.

Everyone giggled at this, and then looked away.

Mattie sighed, wishing it could be her and Dillard doing that. She then looked away when Finn actually put his hands down Amanda's pants.

"You like it?" Amanda whispered. "My body belongs to you."

Finn smiled.

"Prove it, upstairs," he said.

Everyone giggled as Finn picked up Amanda and carried her upstairs.

They all could finally let out their laughs when they heard the bedroom door shut.

"_Gosh those two,"_ said Chernabog.

"Hey they haven't seen each other for five years," said Mattie. "Cut them some slack beast."

"_I wasn't insulting them," _said Chernabog. _"And don't call me beast."_

Mattie apologized, and then rubbed Jess' forehead as she slept peacefully.

* * *

About an hour later, Finn and Amanda were still in bed.

Mattie came bursting in through the door.

"Get up lovebirds!" she said. "Jess just woke up and is drawing!"

Amanda stumbled out of bed. She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of frilly pink underwear. Finn came next, wearing only boxer shorts.

Mattie quickly looked away.

"Do me a favor as well, and put some clothes on please!" Mattie said shutting the door.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do…" Finn groaned in a tired voice.

"Come on finny…" Amanda said yawning. "Let's go."

They slipped on robes to be more quick and hurried downstairs.

Jess was still in the middle of drawing so they sat down on the couch with the others.

A few minutes later, she was done drawing.

Everyone stared at the picture. It showed everyone standing in front of a place called Prince's Paradise. It also had at the top of the page the words Cherry = Charlie.

"Cherry = Charlie?" asked Mattie.

Suddenly Amanda's eyes popped open.

"Charlie! Charlene!" she yelled. "It's talking about Charlene!"

"So this place is where Charlene is being held cursed," said Finn. "But what is this place?"

"Uh…" Hades said uneasily.

"What?" asked Jess. "What is it?"

"It's…uh…" Hades stammered.

He took a deep breath.

"It's a strip club," Hades sighed.

All the keepers eyes were as wide as saucers.

"A STRIP CLUB!?" they yelled.

Hades nodded.

"And that's not all," said Maleficent. "The place is run by Gaston, and luckily for you Jess, Prince Hans."

"Well I am happy to hear that at least," said Jess. "But a strip club!?"

"So for five years, the way Regina has made Charlene suffer is by forcing her to work at a place where she must take of her clothes!?" yelled Amanda.

"Yeah," said Hades. "Sometimes entirely."

Finn clutched his fists.

"Maybeck is going to pissed when he hears this," he said. "But right now I am the one who's pissed!"

He threw off his robe and ran upstairs.

"Get dressed Amanda! And everyone get ready!" he yelled. "We're going to a strip club!"

* * *

**Uh oh! A strip club! Damn I really want to go to one, but I am too young. Well anyway, I have great news. I just got Kingdom Keepers: The Return today! Hooray! I absolutely cannot wait to read it! If you haven't gotten it, when you are finished reading this message, get in your damn car or walk out of your house, and go buy the book. Kingdom Keepers: The Return now available.**

**See you next update! Make sure to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Undercover in Lingerie

The gang pulled the car that they borrowed into the parking lot of Prince's Paradise.

They all looked at it. Charlene was inside that strip club, suffering and possibly naked.

"Remember the plan guys?" Finn asked.

"Of course," said Amanda. "You are going in to infiltrate the place and get Charlene back."

"First I need to get alone with her," said Finn. "And you promised not to overreact."

"Just please, please, please, don't kiss her," said Amanda. "And don't lay a hand on her ass!"

"I promise," said Finn.

Hades handed Finn a lot of cash. He knew at these places, men were always trying to get enough cash to be alone with the girl.

Maleficent also enchanted Finn to be older, knowing that a freshman in high school would never be allowed in, so she enchanted him to look 21.

Finn although kept wondering how Charlene, still being a freshman, got a job here. Then again, it was Regina who forced this on her.

Finn grabbed the handle of the door when Maleficent stopped him.

"Wait!" she said. "You'll need these."

She handed Finn a pair of brown eye contacts and a small box with a button.

"If you get in trouble, press the button and we will be alerted and be right in there to help," she said.

"And the contacts?" asked Finn.

"We've come to realize that it's not your voices that the Overtakers realize its you, its your eyes," said Maleficent. "So these will surely help."

Finn nodded and put the eye contacts in.

Amanda gave him a good luck kiss.

Finn took a deep breath, preparing himself for the horrors that awaited him inside, the horrors that were nothing related to seeing Amanda naked in the shower.

He then got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

He paid his admission inside and then walked in.

* * *

Once Finn got inside, he looked around, seeing the very things a freshman shouldn't see until he is in college.

Disco lights were everywhere. The place was filled with cheering men staring at women in underwear, lingerie, costumes, or some completely naked. They all danced on stage, circling, straddling, or climbing poles.

Finn made sure he wasn't getting aroused.

He then looked up at a V.I.P. area and saw them. He could see Prince Hans and Gaston standing at the balcony, looking over the place.

"Good evening sir," said a voice interrupting Finn's thoughts.

He stared at a waitress wearing lingerie.

"Uh…yeah!" Finn stammered. "I'm looking for….I think her name is Cherry?"

"Oh well you're in luck boy," said the waitress. "She's about to go on stage."

She led Finn over to one of the stages and he sat down.

New music started playing and then Finn looked up and saw her step out from behind the curtains.

He immediately broke his promise to Amanda, and became enticed by Charlene's beauty and sexiness that Regina forced her to expose.

She walked onto the stage, wearing a black leather jacket. She then unzipped it and threw it off stage, revealing herself to be wearing jeweled stripper bra and underwear that was really short.

Finn tried not to smile as he watched Charlene dance. He wished Maybeck was here to see this.

Charlene danced like a stripper pretty well, knowing all the moves. She spanked her ass so many times, and straddled her pole from the front and back.

Finn eventually couldn't hold back but smile as she shook her ass and breasts as she went up and down the pole. Her hair whipped back and forth.

Finn's eye popped open when Charlene grabbed the strap on the front of her bra.

"Oh dear god!" he said in his mind.

But he sighed in relief when she took it off, revealing two Xs covering her nipples.

He then noticed something that caught his eye when she took off her bra. He could see Charlene was fake smiling. She was really unhappy, and suffering.

He watched as Charlene went back to dancing. She rubbed her entire body.

He then saw his cue, when a dude revealed a couple of dollars.

Charlene looked over and smiled.

Finn then pulled out some of his cash, more than the other dude had, and whistled.

Charlene looked over and smiled.

Then the other dude pulled out even more cash, holding a fan with both hands.

Finn decided it was time to end this competition, and made two big fans with the cash he had in both hands.

Charlene smiled and gave in to Finn. She got on her hands and knees and crawled up in front of Finn.

Finn smirked at the other dude who mouthed, lucky bastard.

Finn stared at Charlene who was now in his face. He thought he was going to kiss her, but instead she leaned forward towards his ear.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" she whispered.

"Defiantly," Finn whispered.

He took Charlene's hand and she led him to a private room backstage.

* * *

Once there, Charlene pushed Finn over to the couch.

Finn sat back and watched as Charlene danced for him.

He knew now that Maybeck was going to kill him, and possibly Amanda too, for him getting aroused by this.

Charlene then started to climb onto his lap.

As she was about to kiss him Finn said to her, "Do you like it here?"

Charlene sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you like your job?" asked Finn. "Do you like being forced to get naked for men?"

Charlene stammered for a minute, and then sighed.

"I really hate my job," she said. "But Queen Regina forces me to do this. I have no idea what I did to her that would make her force this on me, but I hate it."

"I understand," said Finn.

"No! You don't understand!" Charlene yelled. "I have to suffer men running their hands up my innocent flesh, and grabbing my boobs and butt. I really fucking hate it!"

She had begun to cry.

Finn walked up to her and hugged her.

"How would you like to be free?" asked Finn.

"What?" asked Charlene.

"What would you say if I could help you get revenge on Queen Regina?" Finn asked. "Tonight if you say yes, we are walking out of this place and never returning again."

"YES!" Charlene exclaimed. "YES!"

"Then get dressed babe," said Finn. "We are leaving."

* * *

Finn waited outside for Charlene to finish getting dressed.

When she was done, she happily took his hand he began to escort her towards the entrance.

But just as they got to the door, security guards blocked them.

"Cherry dear," said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Gaston and Prince Hans.

Charlene turned around, filled with rage.

"I QUIT!" she yelled. "I'm leaving!"

The two burst out laughing.

"Oh you really are funny Cherry," said Hans.

Finn reached into his pocket and pushed the button on the box.

"You think you can walk out of here willingly, with this stranger?" asked Gaston.

"Oh I am no stranger to you two," said Finn. "I would never forget the man who raped poor, innocent Jess."

"Jess!?" yelled Hans. "How do you know her!?"

Finn smiled and removed his contact lenses.

Gaston and Hans' eyes popped open, meaning they knew it was him.

"Whitman!?" yelled Gaston.

Finn held out his hand and formed a fireball. Everyone was surprised.

"Magic!" yelled Charlene.

"You are not stopping us," said Finn.

"Us?" asked Hans.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the gang came running in.

"You guys!" yelled Gaston.

Jess glared at Hans.

"Revenge!" she yelled.

"KILL THEM!" Gaston yelled.

The security guards and keepers got into a fight. Magic was being thrown and fists were flying. All the people began to run out.

Amanda pushed the guards surrounding her straight into the huge mirrors. Finn then levitated the glass and made it flying right into other guards.

Mattie stood behind Maleficent and Hades as they burned the guards to crisps.

Finn engaged in a fistfight with Gaston. Gaston was indeed strong, but Finn used his freezing ability to enclose his fists in ice, making it hurt more.

Amanda watched and smiled as Finn fought Gaston. She then heard a gagging sound.

She looked over and saw Prince Hans pinning Jess down and grabbing her neck, choking her.

"You think you could kill me?" Hans asked her. "You're going to die bitch! And then we will kill all the others except the girls. After that I will rape them all, starting with your sister. And I am going to do it nice and slow, so she screams longer. And then they...will...all...DIE!"

Jess looked at Hans with fire in her eyes.

Prince Hans then pulled a dagger out of his jacket.

"Your sister and I, we're going to have one hell of a time!" he yelled

He thrust the knife down at her, but then Jess grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Hans struggled to push the knife down, but through her anger, Jess managed to gain an upper hand, cracking Hans' wrist and making him drop the dagger, which she used to stab him in the chest with.

Hans gagged and stood up, staring at the knife in his chest, with blood dripping from it.

He was then blasted into the wall by Amanda. When he tried to move off the wall, he couldn't. He was forced there.

"Finish him Jess," said Amanda.

Jess nodded and walked up to the evil prince. The prince that raped her innocent body, and defiled it. Now she was going to have her revenge.

Hans laughed at Jess as she stood above him.

"I am not afraid of you, you stupid fairy!" he yelled.

Jess clutched her fist. She raised it towards Hans.

"I…AM…A…FAIRLIE!" Jess yelled. She then proceeded to repeatedly punch Hans in the face.

Blood splatted everywhere. Moans and groans from Hans were heard, and screams from Jess bellowed.

After a while, Jess stopped punching Hans, and stopped to catch her breath.

Hans' face was dripping with blood and bruise. His nose was broken, his face was black and blue and swollen, and he had black eyes.

"Release him Amanda," Jess said.

Amanda released Hans and he fell on the ground, gasping for breath.

Jess then grabbed him from behind and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"This is for everything you have done to make us suffer Hans," Jess whispered. "This is for me."

Hans managed to say a few words.

"Fuck…you…you…slutty…little…whor…"

Those were his last words before Jess yelled and twisted Hans' neck. A snap was heard and he became silent.

Jess let him fall to the ground and lie there motionless. It was over, for her. He was dead. She had her revenge.

Jess screamed out in victory and fell to her knees. Amanda hugged her tightly.

Distracted by what happened, Finn was able to pin Gaston down to the floor and grab him by the neck.

Finn stared into Gaston's face. Gaston smirked.

"So what now?" he asked. "You going to kill me the same way your little whore over there killed Hans?"

Finn had fire in his eyes. He wanted to kill him, but something made him refuse.

He shook his head.

"You are not worth killing," he said. "So I am going to let the Overtakers decide your punishment for failing."

He then shot ice from his hand onto Gaston, freezing him completely. He was still alive, but frozen solid.

* * *

Finn sighed and stood up, looking around the whole place.

"You…you saved me," Charlene said coming out of hiding.

Finn smiled.

"You're my hero!" Charlene yelled. "I love you!"

Charlene ran up and pressed her lips on Finn's hard.

Amanda turned around and her jaw dropped open at the sight of Charlene kissing Finn.

She was about to cuss her off when suddenly, the happy flow of energy burst everywhere, sending it through the city.

When Charlene opened her eyes, she realized what she was doing and pushed Finn off her.

"My god!" she yelled. "Why am I kissing Finn!?"

"Charlene!" Amanda yelled. "You're back!"

She ran up and hugged her tightly.

Amanda looked at Finn who was staggering around looking dizzy.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Maybeck…is gonna…kill me," Finn said in a dizzy voice and then collapsed on the floor.

Everyone laughed, happy that Charlene was back.

"How did her curse break though?" asked Mattie. "I thought…"

"Well this one time when she was under the OTK spell, Philby kissed her and it broke," said Jess.

"So….Charlene loves all of us?" asked Mattie.

"I guess I do," said Charlene. "But where are we? Is this a strip club?"

She then turned and screamed at the sight of Hades and Maleficent.

"AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" she yelled.

"Long story," said Amanda." We'll explain it when we get home."

Charlene nodded and they picked up Finn and headed towards the car and drove home.

Everyone was so happy, that another keeper was rescued. Jess had her revenge, and Charlene was back.

* * *

**Yeah! Charlene is back, and Jess had her revenge. But who's next? Who are they going to rescue next? Take a guess please, and I finally started reading the Return and I love it! It's awesome, and you know what else is awesome? I just started Spring Break! More time to write more Fanfiction! See you tomorrow!**

**Please review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Coma

Charlene, like Jess and Mattie, at first did not trust the villains when they told her that they turned. Finn unfortunately could not help convince her for he was still unconscious from Charlene kissing him.

Amanda chose not to cuss her off because she only did it because she was cursed.

Eventually, she gained the villain's trust. It wasn't easy, but they managed to get it through her.

"So what now?" Charlene asked. "Can we find Maybeck next?"

"I don't know," said Maleficent. "It will all depend on what Jess dreams next."

"You're going to do it to her again?" complained Amanda.

"It's the only way we are ever going to find the others," said Hades.

Amanda sighed.

"It wouldn't be difficult if we had Philby," said Mattie. "He could hack into the computer and possibly recover the deleted files."

"That's it!" yelled Amanda. "We find Philby next!"

Amanda turned towards her sister.

"Jess are you ready?" she asked.

She nodded.

"Make me Sleeping Beauty again," she said.

Maleficent nodded and her lie down on the couch. She then used the spell to put her to sleep and then dream about finding the keepers."

"Let's hope she dreams of Philby," Charlene said. "Then we can find the others, especially Maybeck."

Groans were heard from Finn. He was waking up.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead," said Amanda.

"Ugh…" groaned Finn. "What happened? What happened to the strip club?"

"We left," said Mattie. "Charlene while she was still cursed kissed you, and broke free of her curse."

Finn turned around and faced Charlene.

"Hi Finn," she said. "It's great to see you."

Finn smiled.

"It's great to see you again as well," he said.

Finn looked down at Jess.

"She dreaming again?" he asked.

"Yes," said Amanda. "We figured out if we find Philby, he could hack the computer and recover the files."

"Excellent," said Finn. "So what do we while we wait?"

"Come with me," said Maleficent. "There is another spell I want you to learn, and it's not safe to practice it here."

Finn nodded and stood up.

"So you've been learning magic?" asked Charlene.

"Yep," said Finn. "And I am really getting the hang of it."

Charlene smiled and watched as he and Maleficent disappeared into smoke.

* * *

It had been about an hour, and everyone was sitting around doing there own thing.

Suddenly, Jess sat right up, startling everyone.

"Jess!" yelled Amanda.

"Paper! Pencil! NOW!" she yelled.

Hades quickly handed Jess a pad and pencil and she immediately began drawing.

Everyone watched as she drew a picture that she had dreamed of, hoping it to be the next clue to where their friends were.

When she was done, she showed them the picture. It was just the picture of a hospital and everyone was standing in front of it.

"That's it?" asked Amanda. "That's all?"

"_It doesn't even tell us who is in there," _said Chernabog.

"Only one way to find out," said Charlene. "We've got to go to the hospital."

Just as everyone nodded, Finn and Maleficent came back.

"Hi everyone!" Finn said. "So who wants to see my new spell?"

"Maybe later," said Amanda. "Jess just dreamed the location of the next keeper."

Finn looked at the hospital.

"Oh it's obvious that Philby or Willa is there!" Finn said.

"What!?" yelled the gang.

"How would you know?" Mattie asked.

"They took medical class together," said Finn. "I can guess that one of them is there."

"Well let's go," said Maleficent.

* * *

A while later everyone except Chernabog was in front of the hospital. They all had contacts on.

They walked inside and began to walk around. They decided to split up to not look suspicious.

As Finn, Amanda, and Jess were walking along, they looked in one room and saw him.

He was lying down in a bed. His ginger hair drooped over his face, and he was sweating. Philby, was in that bed, either asleep or out cold.

The three went inside and looked over Philby's bed.

"Philby?" Finn asked.

He got no reply.

Amanda shook him and got nothing.

Jess then felt his head, and immediately images flowed through her head.

Philby was having nightmares, of pain, suffering, and darkness. He constantly called out for everyone, especially Willa.

Jess was gasping for breath when she removed her hand.

"I think he's in a coma," said Finn.

"Is that the best Regina can do?" asked Amanda.

"No it's more than that!" said Jess. "He's in a coma, but Regina is making him have horrible nightmares. I just saw it."

"He can't wake up," sighed Amanda.

"Then we know what we need to do," said Finn.

The Fairlies turned towards him.

"We need Willa," Finn said.

"Oh come on!" Jess said. "I can't just be put back to sleep already!"

"Oh hello there!" said a doctor passing by. "Can I help you?"

Everyone acted like people visiting.

"Yes," said Finn. "We just wanted to know what was wrong with this boy."

"I'm afraid he's in some kind of coma," said the doctor. "Are you family?"

"No I'm afraid not," said Amanda. "Do you know if he has any friends or family? Someone you could contact."

The doctor sighed.

"There was one person that was given to us," she said. "I think it could've been his girlfriend."

"Really!?" Jess exclaimed. "What is it?"

The doctor showed them the name.

"We never could get in contact with her, or find an address or number," said the doctor. "But maybe you can."

The doctor walked out and the three read the card. It said the name, Winifred Angelina Isaboe.

"Willa Angelo, or Isabella "Willa" Angelo," Finn said.

"How was this left behind?" asked Amanda.

"Maybe a character that is in this world left it, or maybe Wayne or Mickey, just for safekeeping," said Jess.

"Maybe Philby wrote it before he was cursed, and it was switched around," said Finn.

"It doesn't matter," said Amanda. "We have something useful to us and we can use it."

"Maybe Rumpelstiltskin can use the tracking spell," said Finn.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go," said Finn.

He turned towards the sleeping and suffering Philby.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll rescue you buddy."

* * *

**Happy Passover to me and all other Jewish people. I was out all day so I couldn't write this until tonight. Anyway, everyone who guessed was wrong. They are going to rescue Philby next, but first they need Willa. Will they find her and rescue her? Stayed tuned to find out.**

**See you next update! Please review dearies.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Worse than Cinderella

The gang brought the note to Rumpelstiltskin back at Mr. Gold's Pawnshop.

He was happy to see so many of them when the walked into the shop.

"Hello dearies," he said. "I see that your search is going well."

"We need your help again," said Finn.

"Another clue?" Rumple asked.

Finn gave him the note with the name on it.

"We think it belongs to the Kingdom Keeper, Willa Angelo, or Isabel Angelo," said Hades.

"Oh it definitely does!" said Rumple. "This is her handwriting."

"How can you tell?" asked Amanda.

"You question me and my knowledge!?" asked Rumple. "I am the most powerful sorcerer ever! I know everything!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" said Amanda.

Rumple chuckled.

"So can you use that tracking spell that you used to find Jess?" asked Charlene.

"Of course I can," said Rumple. "But for a price!"

"What!?" yelled Finn.

"I thought we already gave you something!" said Amanda. "A happy ending!"

"That was for Jess' notebook," said Rumple. "Now this is different."

"What do you want?" asked Maleficent.

"There is someone in this city that Regina has locked up tight," said Rumple. "She is my true love."

"You have a true love?" asked Finn.

"Yes," said Rumple. "But I don't know where she is."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Mattie.

"After I help you with this, and after you find all the keepers or sometime in between, you will help me find her," said Rumple.

"Done!" said Finn. "What's her name by the way?"

"Belle," said Rumple.

"Belle!?" yelled Jess. "Like in…"

"Beauty and the Beast? Yes," said Rumple.

"Whoa!" said Amanda. "I think after this curse is lifted, we so need to watch _Once Upon a Time_."

Everyone nodded.

Rumple then got to work at making the tracking potion.

After he was done, he poured it onto the note, and magic dust only visible to them appeared.

"Follow it," said Rumple.

"Thank you," said Finn.

Everyone walked out, following the dust.

* * *

The gang walked for a long time.

"Where is Willa being held!?" yelled an exhausted Amanda.

"Don't look too tired!" yelled Mattie. "You'll blow our cover!"

Finn showed no sign of tiredness. He was standing tall and following the dust.

After a while, the dust finally stopped in front of a gate.

Everyone looked around and realized that it was the gate to a huge mansion.

"A mansion!?" yelled Jess.

"Willa is in here!?" yelled Charlene.

"How is this making her suffer!?" yelled Finn.

"I think there is more to this," said Hades. "We need to sneak in."

"Um…one problem," said Mattie.

She pointed to security cameras.

"That's no problem," said Maleficent. "I can make each of us invisible."

"You can!?" yelled Amanda.

"Of course, and we will be able to see each other, but others won't," said Maleficent.

"Great!" said Jess. "But how do we over the gate?"

Maleficent turned towards Finn.

"Maybe you should show everyone your new spell," she said.

Finn smiled excitedly.

"Okay!" he said.

Maleficent spoke the words to the spell and everyone became invisible.

"All right Finn!" said Amanda. "Show us."

Finn smiled and then bent his knee and held out his arms.

They suddenly began to glow green, and plants from the bushes and on the walls began to move.

"You can control nature now!?" yelled Charlene.

"Roots, plants, stuff like that," said Finn.

He moved his arms and everyone was lifted up by the leaves and roots. When they were over the fence, they jumped down and landed on the lawn.

They all nodded and headed up the huge front yard and to the mansion.

* * *

The gang got up to an open window and snuck inside. They tiptoed until they heard someone coming.

They froze and saw a young maid walk in with a broom.

Soon they realized that she was no ordinary maid. She was no stranger to them. That maid, was Willa!

The keepers covered their mouths to hold back their screams.

They watched as Willa was busy sweeping the floor. They could see her face covered with soot, ash, dust, and sweat.

"It's not fair!" she cried. "I have to do all of this work, never getting a break! Barely getting fed! And never getting much sleep!"

She yawned loudly.

"Hey! Maid!" yelled an annoying voice.

Willa turned around, and the keepers still held back their screams, as they saw Anastasia Tremaine walk down the stairs.

"Where is my dress!?" she demanded. "I need it for tonight!"

"It's…it's…still in the washing machine," Willa said. "I'll make sure you get it."

"And why isn't my bed made, and my room cleaned, and my…."

"Please Ma'am," said Willa. "I am doing my best to get everything done, but I keep getting orders thrown at…"

"Are you disrespecting me!?" yelled Anastasia.

"No! No!" cried Willa. "I'm…"

"MOTHER!" yelled Anastasia. "This ratty maid is disrespecting me!"

"No please!" begged Willa. "Don't!"

"What is going on there!?" yelled a voice.

Everyone, including the keepers, looked up and saw her. Lady Tremaine, being followed by Drizella Tremaine, came down the stairs.

"My dear Anastasia," said Lady Tremaine. "What is wrong?"

"This rat is disrespecting me!" yelled Anastasia.

Lady Tremaine glared over Willa who was cowering in fear.

"Is this true!?" she bellowed.

"No! No!" yelled Willa. "I was just telling her that I can't do everything at once when you keep giving me so many things to…"

Willa was interrupted by Lady Tremaine slapping her hard across the face. The keepers held back their screams with all their might, but their tears they could not hold.

Willa lay down on the floor crying.

"Get up you filth!" yelled Lady Tremaine. "You're tears are ruining the floor, and you will be cleaning that up!"

Willa still lay down on the floor crying.

"Are you disobeying me!?" Lady Tremaine roared.

"I think she need to be punished," said Drizella.

Lady Tremaine chuckled.

"Get her up and against the wall!" she yelled.

Anastasia and Drizella forced Willa onto her feet. They pressed her against the wall.

"No! Please!" Willa screamed.

They didn't listen. Anastasia ripped open part of her maid dress and exposed her back.

Lady Tremaine took the tip of her walking stick and pulled out a whip that was hidden inside.

"No…" Amanda said in her mind. "I can't look!"

"Twenty lashes mother!" yelled Anastasia.

"Yeah! Yeah!" yelled Drizella.

"Please don't! I'm sorry! Please!" yelled Willa.

Lady Tremaine ignored her as she threw the whip back and cracked it down on Willa's back. She howled in pain.

Finn couldn't bear to watch. He knew the feeling of being whipped. He was whipped by Frollo when the keepers were tortured.

The keepers barely managed to watch as the wicked stepmother in front of them give Willa twenty lashes across her back.

When she was done, she flicked the blood off the whip and onto the floor. She put it back in her walking stick and then walked up to Willa.

She turned Willa around and grabbed her neck, pressing her back against the wall, which she cried out to.

"You listen to me you slime!" Lady Tremaine growled. "Queen Regina gave you to us for one reason! And that is to serve us! You do whatever we tell you to do! And you do not disobey us! Do you understand me!?"

Willa sobbed and sniffled through tears.

"Y…ye…yes," she stammered.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" roared Lady Tremaine.

"YES!" Willa cried. "I understand you!"

"Good," said Lady Tremaine.

She let go of Willa and she fell down on the floor crying.

Everyone looked on the wall, gagging as they saw Willa's blood staining it.

"All right pig," said Lady Tremaine. "We are going out. I don't care how much your back stings or hurts, but you better clean this place up by the time we get back! And that includes your blood on the floor and wall, and any tears on the floor! If this place is not clean when we get back, you will get far worse than a couple of lashes!"

Willa nodded through crying on the floor.

Lady Tremaine and her daughters headed towards the door.

Anastasia kicked Willa who was still on the ground just for her entertainment.

"You better clean my room!" she barked. "You worthless and pathetic drab! No wonder that boyfriend that you mentioned once hasn't come looking for you!"

The keeper's eyes popped open. So they did really know each other somehow, even though they were cursed.

* * *

The gang heard the door slam, and then the only sound they heard was Willa's sobbing.

They looked at her as she cried her eyes out.

"It's horrible," said Mattie.

"Lady Tremaine never did this Cinderella," said Jess.

"This isn't Cinderella," said Charlene. "This is cruelty!"

"It's horrible," sobbed Finn.

Fire was boiling up in Finn's heart. He nodded.

He was right now, going to help Willa escape this hell, and get revenge in the process.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ha ha! But anyway, I really want your opinion on this chapter. I filled it with what Maleficent quotes, DA FEELS! Who cried or almost shed a tear? Tell me! And please stay tuned for more!**

**See you next update! Please review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Rebels

Everyone watched as Willa tried to stand herself up off the floor. She whimpered in pain and struggled due to the lashes across her back.

She didn't even bother closing up the back of her dress. She finally got herself up off the floor and limped into the kitchen crying, while using her broom as a walking stick for support.

"That's it!" Finn yelled silently. "I can't watch this! I won't let Willa suffer a minute longer!"

"What are you saying?" asked Amanda.

"Maleficent take the spell off of me!" Finn demanded. "I need to talk to her."

"Are you insane!?" she yelled. "You'll give her a heart attack if you appear out of nowhere."

"I can't bear to watch this!" he yelled.

"Finn, we need to be patient," said Charlene. "We need wait for the right time, and then gain her trust."

They heard footstep, and watched as Willa limped back to the room with a bucket of water and soap and a sponge.

She immediately got down on her knees and soaked the sponge in the water and began to clean the blood off the wall.

She continued to cry while she did so.

"I hate my life!" Willa cried. "I would rather be dead!"

The keepers just could not hold back their tears.

Willa looked up on the mantle of the fireplace. She could see a letter opener.

Everyone noticed it too.

"Oh no!" Jess whispered.

Willa looked at the wall, and then back at the weapon. She then nodded through tears and went to grab it.

"Oh dear god no!" Finn yelled.

* * *

In an instant, Finn used his powers of telekinesis and flicked the letter opener away.

Willa immediately screamed.

"GHOST!" she yelled.

"No I am not a ghost," said Finn.

"Finn!" Amanda whispered, but he wouldn't listen.

Maleficent sighed and snapped her fingers, and made him visible.

Willa looked up at the window and saw Finn.

"You!" she said. "Who…who are you? What do you want with me?"

Finn smiled and walked up.

"That was magic wasn't it?" she stammered. "Are you an agent sent by Queen Regina? Please don't hurt me!"

Finn smiled and bent down, taking a handkerchief from the table next to the couch and dried Willa's face with it.

"I am not an agent," said Finn. "I am a messenger, and a savior."

"A savior?" asked Willa as Finn cleaned her tears.

"And a rebel, who wants to bring Queen Regina down," he said.

"Bring her down?" asked Willa. "And why do you need me?"

"Whoever said that I needed you?" asked Finn.

"If you didn't need me, then you wouldn't have stopped me from killing myself," said Willa.

"Just because I stopped you doesn't mean I need," said Finn. "But all I know is that suicide is wrong."

"You know nothing of me," said Willa. "You have no idea how much pain I have suffered. For the past five years I have been treated like shit by this family."

"I may not know your pain," said Finn. "But my friends have suffered the same kind of pain."

Immediately everyone was visible, and Willa just thought they were hiding.

"We know your pain," said Amanda. "Queen Regina has made us suffer it."

"We are all the same," said Mattie.

Willa looked up at everyone.

Then she looked at Finn.

"How did you know to find me?" she asked. "Who told you about me?"

Finn smiled.

"Someone who still cares about you," he said. "Someone who needs your help."

He pulled out the card and showed it to Willa. She immediately grabbed it and screamed.

"This belongs to Phineas!" she yelled.

"So that is Philby's name here," said Finn.

"I gave this to him!" she cried.

"Where did you meet him?" asked Jess.

"We were slaves for Regina," she said. "Then she separated us, and I have been forced to work for Lady Tremaine. I gave this to him so he would never forget me, but how did you get it?"

"He's in trouble," said Finn. "In a coma, and you are the only one who can help him."

"Me?" she asked.

"Come on," said Finn. "If you join us, we can all have our revenge on Regina. We can be rebels!"

Willa cried happily and nodded.

"I will!" she said. "But the only problem is getting away from Lady Tremaine. She will hunt me down trust me. I have tried to escape before, but she always found me."

Finn smiled.

"How about we get revenge on Lady Tremaine first then?" he asked.

"How?" Willa asked.

"We do a little redecorating," said Finn.

He conjured a fireball.

"With fire," he said. "And she will be in here with it."

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was set for the plan.

Willa was on the couch, pretending to sleep.

Soon enough, the door opened up, and Lady Tremaine and her daughters came in.

"Hey you slutty whore!" yelled Anastasia as she ran up to her room. "You better have…GASP! MOTHER!"

She ran downstairs.

"My room was not cleaned!"

"What!?" yelled Tremaine.

She walked into the living room.

She gasped as she saw Willa asleep on the couch.

"You little bitch!" she yelled.

She walked up, seeing the blood on the wall still, and whacked Willa with her stick.

Willa pretended to wake up with a start.

"Huh!?" she yelled.

She pretended yawn and rubbed her eyes.

She saw Lady Tremaine's eyes filled with rage.

"Hello ma'am," she said. "You're home?"

"Get…the fuck…OFF THE COUCH!" she yelled.

She pushed Willa off the couch and stomped up to her, kicking her against wall and holding her there with her shoe.

"I specifically gave you a task, to clean this fucking house!" she yelled. "And I find you sleeping on the couch!"

"You never let me rest," said Willa.

She slapped her across the face.

"I promised you if this house wasn't cleaned, that you would get worse than a whip," Tremaine growled.

Anastasia and Drizella held her against the wall.

Lady Tremaine raised her stick, and prepared to beat her with it.

"This will hurt," she said. "And I don't care how many broken bones you have, you will be still cleaning up your blood and this house!"

She was about to strike when the walking stick was pulled out of her hand and into the shadows in the corner.

"What the!?" she yelled.

"Hello Tremaine," said Maleficent as she walked out of the shadows.

"Maleficent!" yelled Tremaine.

"It's her!" yelled Anastasia.

"She's come to kill us!" yelled Drizella.

"Nonsense!" said Tremaine. "She is an Overtaker like us, even if she was kicked out. Right?"

Maleficent chuckled and broke her walking stick in half.

"Not anymore," she said. "Now I with the rebels."

"Who?" asked Tremaine.

"The Evil Stepmother!" said Finn as he walked in. Willa went up to join him.

"Lawrence!" she yelled.

Finn chuckled.

"She belongs to us Whitman!" said Tremaine. "She is our property!"

"The only property you have is this house," said Finn. "And we are walking out with her, and you are staying."

The three laughed at Finn, until he used his powers and slammed them against the wall.

They all screamed.

"MOTHER!" yelled Anastasia. "He knows magic!"

Finn then made vines from plants all around the room wrap them up and hold them against the wall.

Finn laughed and everyone came into the room.

"Please!" begged Tremaine. "Don't kill us! Okay…maybe kill me, but let my daughters live!"

Finn walked up.

"After what you have done to Willa, you'll all die together," said Finn. "But it won't be quick, it will be nice and slow. And you'll die with your mansion and luxury that Regina gave you in exchange for helping her."

Finn conjured a fireball, and then Hades and Maleficent did so too. They began to throw fire everywhere, and the whole mansion was in flames.

When they were done, they left the house and watched as it burned, hearing the three evil bitches scream in terror.

"We did it," said Finn.

He turned to Willa.

"Let's go reunite you with Phineas," he said.

Willa cheered and they all ran off.

* * *

A while later, firefighters and police surrounded the destroyed mansion.

Regina, followed by Doom walked up as police pulled out of the wreckage the burnt and dead bodies of the Tremaines.

"There is only one reason he came for the girl," said Regina.

"The boy in the coma," said Doom.

She turned towards Doom.

"Gather up your boys!" she commanded. "Get to the hospital! Surround it! Make sure they don't escape with either one!"

Doom bowed and rounded up his weasels that were now called the Doom Patrol instead of Toon Patrol.

Regina stared over the body of Lady Tremaine.

"That wretched boy thinks he can stop me!?" yelled Regina. "He thinks he can take away what I created!? What I have done for myself and the Overtakers!?"

She stomped her foot.

"I will not let our victory that we have celebrated for five years go to waste!" she yelled.

She opened up a handheld mirror and the figure of her magic mirror, Sidney Glass appeared.

"What can I do for you my Queen?" asked Sidney.

"Get in touch with every Overtaker who is under the care of the other three keepers!" she said. "Let them know that the keepers will be coming for their friends! I want them stopped! Kill everyone except the boy. I want him brought to me, so I can make him suffer for all the trouble he's caused me."

"Yes my queen," said Sidney. "Your wish is my command."

His face disappeared and Queen Regina grunted and walked towards her limo.

"Those rebels cannot stop me," she said to herself. "I am unstoppable. I never lose. I am the Queen of Evil!"

She laughed menacingly into the sky.

* * *

**Willa is free, but not of her curse. Lady Tremaine is dead, like the other Overtakers who died. Queen Regina is angry, but will her plans stop the keepers? Or will Doom stop the keepers? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Awakening

Everyone made a mad dash to the hospital where Philby was being held in a coma.

With possible thoughts of Regina's men or any Overtakers trying to follow or stop them, they had to hurry.

Soon enough, they made it to the hospital.

They snuck past any possible threats and made it to Philby's room.

Finn showed Willa inside.

She screamed out in joy when she saw Philby lying there.

"Oh Phineas!" she exclaimed. "I'm here!"

She saw that he was not responding.

"Phineas?" she asked.

She turned towards Finn.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's trapped in what we are calling a nightmare coma," said Finn. "Regina put him in it. He can't wake up and he's having nightmares."

"Oh my!" yelled Willa. She stared at Philby.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"You must kiss him," said Finn.

"Kiss him?' she asked.

"There was something that was created a long time ago that Regina took away," said Finn. "It is called true love's kiss. It is something powerful enough to break any curse."

"Really?" asked Willa. "But how do I know if I have it?"

"Do you love him?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" said Willa. "With all my heart."

"If you love him and he loves you, then a simple kiss of true love is created," Finn said. "Do it, and he will wake up I assure you."

Finn stepped out of the room to let the two of them be alone.

* * *

Willa walked up to Philby and rubbed his hand. It was as cold as ice.

"Oh Phineas," she said. "You have no idea how much pain I have suffered for five years apart from you."

Phineas didn't stir still.

"But now we are reunited, and we will be happy together, and we will take down Regina because…" she stammered.

She smiled.

"Because I love you," she said.

She then leaned down and brought her lips to his.

The same flow of happy energy burst from the kiss. Everyone could feel it. It flowed through the city.

Everyone looked inside the room.

Willa slowly brought her lips off of Philby's. She blinked a couple of times.

"Philby!?" she yelled.

Philby's hand began to stir. He then moved his arm up and touched Willa's cheek, opening his eyes. They were as big as saucers.

"Willa!?" he yelled.

"Oh Philby!" Willa exclaimed jumping on top of him and kissing him.

Philby didn't care how much it hurt when she jumped on him. He was too happy to see his long lost true love to think about pain.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said.

He rubbed Willa's back, but then she cried out in pain.

"What!?" Philby exclaimed.

"It's okay," she said.

She opened up the back of her dress and showed the lashes.

"My god!" he yelled. "That is not okay! Who did that to you!?"

"Lady Tremaine," Willa said. "I was forced to be her maid."

Philby clutched his fists.

"I'm going to kill her!" he yelled.

"She's already dead," said Finn as he walked inside with everyone.

"Finn!" Willa and Philby exclaimed. "Amanda! Mattie! Jess! Charlene! Maleficent!? Hades!?"

Philby almost fell out of the bed at the sight of Hades and Maleficent.

"What the fuck are they doing here!?" he yelled.

"They are turned," said Finn. "As well as Chernabog."

"We've been helping the keepers," said Maleficent. "And I've even been teaching Finn magic."

"What?" asked Philby.

Finn demonstrated by conjuring a fireball.

"Whoa!" said Willa.

Finn smiled.

"Come on," said Finn. "We are going home. We need your hacking skills to help us find the others."

* * *

Philby immediately got out of bed, finally for five years. Unfortunately there were no clothes for him to wear, not even shoes. All he had on was a hospital gown.

"It doesn't matter," said Finn. "Maleficent can teleport us out of here."

Maleficent nodded. But then as she swung he hand, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Mattie asked.

She swung it again.

"My magic," she said. "It's not working!"

Finn tried to conjure a fireball, but nothing happened.

"Our magic is not working!" said Finn.

Suddenly, a helicopter flew by the window.

Everyone looked outside. A barrier was surrounding the place.

"Damn!" said Maleficent. "One of Regina's anti-magic barriers!"

"So neither of us can us magic?" asked Finn.

"Right…" sighed Maleficent.

Suddenly, a light was shown on the hospital window.

Finn opened it up and looked down.

The whole place was surrounded by weasel policemen. Commissioner Doom was on the ground leading them.

They saw Doom grab a megaphone and speak into it.

"KINGDOM KEEPERS!" Doom yelled. "YOU ARE SURROUNDED! YOU CANNOT USE MAGIC TO ESCAPE! SURRENDER NOW AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOU HEAD. IF YOU FAIL TO COMPLY, WE WILL COME IN AND KILL ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT FINN WHITMAN!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"What do we do?" asked Jess.

"We can't fight this many people!" said Charlene. "Especially not without weapons!"

Finn then smiled.

"What if our weapon was technology?" he asked.

He turned towards Philby.

"Do you think you can hack into this place and control it, helping us escape or distract the guards?"

"I need a computer and phone to do it," he said.

"I have a phone," said Hades.

He pulled it out of his robe and handed it to Philby.

"And I think there is a computer down at the desk," said Amanda.

"And remember," said Hades. "I can still use fireballs and Amanda can still push."

"We will hold them off for as long as we can," said Amanda.

Everyone nodded. Finn gave Amanda a good luck kiss before she ran off with Hades.

"LAST CHANCE KEEPERS!" yelled Doom again. "WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE!?"

Finn bent outside the window and stuck up his middle finger.

"SUCK MY COCK YOU DEMENTED TOON!" he yelled.

That made Doom angry.

"I'M NOT A TOON! I'M A POLICE COMISSIONER!" he yelled. "WE'RE ARE COMING IN!"

The weasels began to file inside.

"Come on guys," said Finn. "Let's get hacking!"

Everyone nodded and ran off, Willa and Philby happily holding hands, happy to be together again.

* * *

**Philby and Willa are free, but now everyone is trapped by Doom. Can they escape? Does Philby still have the hacking in him? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Also, I need a favor from everyone. I have to things that are upcoming and are constantly on my mind. The next Kingdom Keepers Return series book and the Disney movie Descendants. I need a favor from everyone, and that is to keep me updated on when the release dates are. If you find out anything about either, let me know. Please.**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Escape

Doom and his weasels began to charge inside the hospital.

Guns loaded and armed by weasels in gangster clothes with police badges, they filled up the place.

"Search the entire place!" Doom yelled. "Find those keepers! Kill every single one of them except the Whitman boy!"

"You got it boss!" yelled the head weasel.

They kicked open the door and began to head down the hallways.

Everyone turned the corner and skidded to a stop.

Hades and Amanda stood at the end of the hallway.

Doom came around the corner and stared at them.

"Hello Doom!" yelled Hades.

Doom chuckled.

"This should be a piece of cake," he said. "SHOOT THEM!"

The weasels began to fire guns. Amanda did her thing and used her powers to hold the bullets in the air.

"WHAT!?" Doom roared. "I thought this barrier prevented all magic!"

"This isn't magic blockhead!" yelled Amanda. "It's powers!"

"And gifts!" yelled Hades as he conjured a fireball.

Hades threw the fireball and Amanda forced the bullets back at everyone.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Doom as he dove behind the desk along with a bunch of other weasels.

A lot of the weasels were hit by the fire and bullets. That made Doom angry.

The remaining weasels took cover behind desks and beds. They began to fire guns.

Hades and Amanda took cover as well.

Doom pulled out a walkie talkie and yelled into it.

"I NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" he yelled. "SEND IN MORE WEASELS!"

He stared down the hallway at Hades and Amanda.

"I will not fail you my queen," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Finn, Philby, Willa, Jess, Mattie, Charlene, and Maleficent were attempting to make it to the computer at the end of the hallway, but a helicopter form outside kept firing at them.

"This would be a lot more easier with magic!" yelled Jess.

"I told you!" Finn yelled. "This barrier is preventing us from using magic!"

"Where's Chernabog when we need him?" asked Mattie.

Maleficent groaned, wishing that they had brought Chernabog.

"Okay! It's clear!" yelled Maleficent.

Everyone made a dash past another room with a window.

But then suddenly, instead of an assault rifle, a sniper rifle was shot from the helicopter.

"AHHHHH!" Charlene yelled as the bullet hit her in the leg.

"Charlene!" yelled Willa as she ran up to her.

"Willa look out!" Charlene yelled as the rifle's laser scope was pointed at her.

Fortunately for her, Mattie jumped right in front of it in time, letting her arm get shot.

"Guys!" yelled Finn.

Maleficent helped both of them up. She picked up Charlene and leaned her on her shoulder.

"We're almost there!" yelled Finn.

They finally managed to make it to the computer.

Immediately, Philby, the ultimate hacker, got to work.

He hooked up the phone he got from Hades and plugged it into the hardware.

He typed in different codes and numbers. The screen started showing download screens and amounts of data.

Another rifle was shot. Everyone ducked in time.

"How much longer!?" yelled Charlene as she laid on the ground and put pressure and her finger on the bullet hole to try and stop the bleeding.

"Almost!" yelled Philby. "I need to get into the building's system core and then transfer everything onto my phone."

"And then?" asked Willa. "How will that help us escape?"

"I can create a power outage in the building, and that can help us escape!" yelled Philby. "I might also be able to lose the barrier."

"Good!" yelled Finn. "Hurry up! I'm going to help Charlene and Mattie!"

Finn dashed to a hospital room as snipers fired at him and missed. HE found bandages and alcohol to help them. Removing the bullets would have to wait until later.

He ran back and Maleficent and him got to work.

Once they were done, Philby just got into the system core.

"Now for the phone!" he yelled.

Suddenly a phone started ringing from on the desk. Jess picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Jess!" yelled Amanda. "We're losing ground here! There are too many of them!"

"Just a sec!" yelled Jess. "Philby's almost done hacking!"

"AND DONE!" yelled Philby.

He cheered and unplugged the phone.

He went to a program that showed the hospital's layout.

He began to hack into the power generator.

"Lights out!" he yelled.

He pressed a button on his phone and the lights all went out.

It was too dark. The light from outside helped a little.

Everyone used the phones they had on them and turned on their flashlights.

"Alright guys," said Finn. "Let's go downstairs!"

Everyone nodded and headed towards the stairs.

"GUYS!" yelled a voice from down the stairs.

Everyone looked down.

"RUN!" yelled Hades as he ran pas them.

"What!?" yelled Finn.

"The bloody weasels can see in the dark!" yelled Amanda as she ran past them.

The gang heard the sounds of gunfire.

"Oh! Not good!" yelled Philby.

"I'm gonna blow your brains out!" yelled a weasels.

"Now what genius!?" yelled Charlene.

"Everyone to the roof!" yelled Maleficent.

They all nodded and followed Amanda and Hades their way to the roof.

* * *

Soon enough the gang made it to the roof. The locked the door and blocked it shut, so the weasels couldn't get through.

Everyone stared at each other and at the helicopter-landing pad. There was nowhere to go.

"Now what do we do?" asked Finn as he hopped onto the landing pad.

Suddenly, a luxury helicopter came towards the building.

The wind from the propeller made Finn fall back.

He looked up as the helicopter landed.

Everyone ran up as Queen Regina walked up.

"Regina!" yelled Finn.

"Hello Lawrence," said Regina. "Finally after five years, we meet face to face."

Finn clutched his fists.

"You've made all my friends suffer!" he yelled.

He got to his feet.

"Now you're going to suffer!" he yelled.

He ran towards her with a fist.

"I don't need magic to make you suffer!" he yelled.

Regina then made Finn freeze in midair and he pounced at her.

"But I do," she said. "And I am surely going to make you suffer for the trouble you have caused me."

"No! Finn!" yelled Amanda.

Everyone ran up, but Regina created a shield that prevented them from entering.

"No one will interfere," she said.

She looked at the frozen Finn.

"Now where were we?" she asked. "Oh yeah!"

She used her magic and began to twist Finn's body like a voodoo doll. His bones began to crack and snap. His arms and legs twisted. He screamed in pain.

"No!" yelled Amanda from outside. "No more torture! Please!"

Regina laughed at the twisted up Finn. She then shot lightning at him, shocking him horribly.

Finn screamed out in pain every time she shot lightning from her hands. Smoke rose from his body every time she stopped. But then she immediately went back to shocking him.

Amanda was down to her knees, begging Regina to stop.

"I…will not…break….that easily!" yelled Finn. "Not like last time! I've already felt this pain!"

"Well then…," said Regina. "Let me give you a pain you haven't felt."

She formed a fireball in her hand.

"No…" Amanda said as she stared at the fire.

"A pain called….death!" she yelled.

She threw the fire back behind her, and then threw it at Finn's twisted body.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Amanda.

* * *

Regina laughed, until suddenly the fire disappeared out of thin air.

"WHAT!?" she yelled.

"Sorry dearie," said a voice. "But I can't let you kill the boy."

Regina and Finn looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin in the corner of the shield.

He smiled.

"He still owes me a favor," he said.

"AWAY WITH YOU IMP!" Regina yelled. "I have no quarrels with you! Do not interfere with my justice!"

"You call this justice?" Rumple asked. "After I helped you create the curse, and then you go and betray me by locking up Belle?"

Regina smirked.

"You will never see Belle again," she said.

Rumple smiled.

"And you will not kill the boy," he said.

He looked at Finn.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. "I brought some back up."

A loud roar was heard and everyone looked up. Chernabog flew down and immediately smashed the barrier.

It disappeared and then he landed down, smashing the shield.

The impact made Regina fall back.

Everyone cheered for Chernabog, and then he picked everyone up, including Rumpelstiltskin and the twisted up Finn and flew away from the roof.

* * *

Regina looked up and saw everyone riding on Chernabog.

They then turned invisible in the sky. They were gone.

She growled in anger. They had escaped again. She had no idea where they were headed or where they were hiding.

The door was suddenly broken off. Doom came walking out.

He could see Regina standing up.

"Your majesty," he said. "What are you doing here? Where are those brats?"

"Escaped," she said. "You let them escape!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault the barrier didn't prevent Hades and that fairy girl from using their powers!" yelled Doom.

Regina glared at him and then used magic to pick him up and hold him over the side.

Doom screamed and looked down below.

"You dare disrespect me!?" she yelled. "After everything I gave you, you disrespect me!?"

"NO! NEVER MY QUEEN!" Doom yelled. "I am sorry!"

Regina grunted and brought Doom back over.

"Get in the helicopter," she demanded. "We need to discuss our next plans on finding these guys and making sure the don't get the others!"

Doom nodded and got in the helicopter as it took off.

Regina looked down at the city.

"My city is crumbling," she said. "My kingdom is disappearing. The white from behind the black sun is returning every time those keepers break a curse!"

"We have to stop them at all costs!" yelled Doom.

"I couldn't agree more," said Regina.

* * *

**Success! Everyone successfully escaped and we got to see not only Philby with his amazing hacking skills, but unfortunately some torture as well. Who are they going after next? Now that they have all the girls, who will they find next? The choices are Dillard, Maybeck, and Luowski. Who's it going to be? Stay tuned to find out. And when will they find Belle?**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Art of Magic

"AHHHGGGHHH!" Finn screamed as Maleficent tried to mend his bones and snapped him back into place.

Regina had literally twisted him up. His arms and legs were both bent backwards and twisted up. Thank god his neck wasn't, otherwise he would be dead.

Philby and Willa were taking care of Charlene and Mattie's bullet wounds. Thank god they were medical experts.

Amanda couldn't stand hearing Finn's screaming. She was glad he wasn't bleeding, but the screams reminded her of when he was tortured. When everyone was tortured by the fairy healing him.

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Give me a sec!" yelled Maleficent. "Healing magic was never my thing. I was never taught it. So I have to try and do it manually."

"I was taught healing magic," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I could make this much easier…"

"Let me guess," Jess interrupted. "For a price."

Rumple giggled.

"What can I say?" he said. "You can't make a deal without giving me something in return."

Amanda groaned.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your firstborn child," Rumple said.

"WHAT!?" shrieked Amanda.

"Ha! Just kidding!" Rumple laughed.

Amanda growled.

"What I want is for you, Finn, Philby, and Willa to help me find something I need while the others are off finding their true loves," Rumple said.

Philby had already taken care of finding the other keepers while Willa at first was taking care of Charlene and Mattie alone. Even though the files were erased, his hacking skills never failed. He found the files on the remaining keepers, Maybeck, Dillard, and Luowski. Their whereabouts and their cursed names and lives, all of them suffering horribly.

Since everyone knew that it would take true love's kiss to free them, each of their girlfriends planned to go off to get them back. Jess and Maleficent were going to get Luowski. Charlene and Hades were going to get Maybeck. Mattie and Chernabog were going to get Dillard.

"What is it that you need us to find?" asked Amanda.

"My weapon of true power," said Rumple. "The dagger of the Dark One. With it, I can truly help you guys."

"Okay…" said Amanda. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes," said Rumple. "But the whole place is dark magic proofed. The Overtakers knew I would try to get it."

"So why do you need us?" asked Amanda.

"You guys can become holograms," said Rumple. "You can retrieve it. We can retrieve it."

Amanda thought for a moment. She still didn't fully trust Rumpelstiltskin. After all, he was the one who helped create the curse for Regina.

She then sighed and shook his hand.

"It's a deal," she said.

Rumple giggled and then walked up to Finn.

He waved his hand and purple dust flowed across him.

Immediately, his bones were put back into place and twisted forward. He didn't scream at all.

Finn opened his eyes and then sat up, thanking Rumple.

"Alright guys," Finn said. "It's time to head out."

Everyone nodded and headed out, except for him, Amanda, Philby, Willa, and Rumple.

"Now then," said Finn. "Where is this dagger?"

Rumple just giggled hysterically, which crept everyone out.

* * *

A while later, everyone was standing in front of a museum.

"It's in here?" asked Finn.

"Yes," said Rumple. "A perfect place to hide it. It's dark magic proof, so I can't use any of my magic. They wanted to make sure that when I found out they kidnapped Belle that I couldn't use my ultimate weapon to help myself."

"Or maybe so they could use it on you," said Willa.

"What?" asked Amanda.

Willa, who saw _Once Upon a Time_, filled them in.

"The dagger of the Dark One is a powerful weapon, but also it is the Dark One's, being Rumpelstiltskin's, weakness as well," she said. "It can be used to control the Dark One because it is the only weapon that can kill him."

"Really?" asked Amanda.

"Who controls the dagger, controls the Dark One," said Willa.

"But why haven't the Overtakers used it to possibly kill Rumple if they knew he was going to help us?" asked Philby.

"There is a price," said Rumple. "Always a price."

"Killing the Dark One will make you the new Dark One," said Willa.

"Correct dearie," said Rumple. "It is power, and it is a curse."

Everyone nodded.

"So which Overtakers are we dealing with?" asked Finn.

"This place is run by Yoka," Rumple said.

"Really?" asked Philby.

"Yokai makes the art, with his Microbots." said Rumple.

"Well that's keeping to the character," said Amanda.

"Come on guys," said Finn. "Let's get that dagger."

Everyone walked inside. The place was full of many sculptures and paintings. Some were props or replicas from Disney movies.

They walked around until finally they spotted it.

Sitting on a display case, was the dagger of the Dark One. It looked like the sword Finn had when he was the Dark One. It had a wavy blade and the name, Rumpelstiltskin, was engraved on it.

"This it?" asked Finn.

"Yep," said Rumple. "Now do your hologram thingy."

"How do we now you won't just betray us?" asked Willa.

"Because even if I had the dagger, I wouldn't be able to use magic to teleport away," said Rumple.

"Good point," said Amanda.

Everyone looked at Finn, and he nodded. He was the only one who could truly master crossing over and be able to grab things.

Finn walked up, looking both ways to make sure no one was looking.

Then he closed his eyes, thinking of only pure light, a train coming at him.

Then in an instant, he was a pure hologram. Rumple was amazed to actually see him.

He then stuck his hand through the glass and grabbed the dagger. It became a hologram as well.

He then pulled it out, becoming pure human again.

Finn held the dagger in his hand, looking at its designs. The sight of it reminded him of the Dark One he became.

Not wanting to think back to that, he quickly handed Rumple the dagger.

"Here you go," said Finn.

Rumple took the dagger and smiled. Suddenly, his body began to morph and change.

Everyone watched as his skin became gray and slimy, as well as mushed up. His hair turned lighter red and his eyes changed. Finally, his clothes changed into the clothes that looked just like the one's Finn wore as the Dark One in the final battle.

"My god!" yelled Finn. "What's happening to you."

"This is what Rumpelstiltskin looks like in the Enchanted Forest," said Willa. "This is the real Dark One."

"And this Belle fell in love with this…this…" stammered Amanda.

"Beast?" asked Rumple in a more high-pitched voice.

"Beauty and the Beast," said Willa. "I know."

"Come on guys," said Philby. "We got what we came for. Let's go."

* * *

The gang was about to leave when suddenly Finn stopped them.

"Guys," Finn said. "Why is it so quiet?"

"What do you mean?" asked Amanda.

"This place was filled with people," said Finn. "But now it's empty."

Rumple darted back and forth.

"They know we're here!" he yelled. "Run!"

Everyone was about to run when suddenly the room filled up with thousands of microbots.

They surrounded everyone and then formed hands, grabbing everyone.

"CAN'T…MOVE!" yelled Finn.

"Going somewhere keepers?" asked a voice.

Everyone looked down the hallway and saw Yokai lifted up by microbots.

"A couple of thieves eh?" he asked floating up to them.

"You bastard!" yelled Rumple. "You're the thief! You stole my dagger!"

Yokai chuckled.

"How else are we going to stop you from helping them?" he asked.

Finn struggled to break free and create a fireball or us telekinesis, but the more he struggled, the tighter it got.

"Regina informed me you would be everywhere," said Yokai. "And now your all going to die, a very painful death."

The microbots began to squeeze tighter. Everyone coughed.

"I will squeeze you until you spit out your guts," said Yokai. "It will hurt very much."

Finn glared at Yokai, then he had an idea.

"Dude…" Fin whispered.

"What?" said Yokai smirking behind his mask.

Finn smiled.

"You…need…to chill out," said Finn.

"Huh?" asked Yokai.

Finn pressed his hand against the microbots and used his ice spell. Immediately the microbots everywhere began to freeze.

"WHAT!?: yelled Yokai.

To his horror, the ice was freezing the art and sculptures.

"NOO!" yelled Yokai. "My museum! My art! My work! My bots!"

The ice was now reaching him.

"THIS…CAN'T…BE…HAPPENING…." he yelled before the ice froze him.

Finn was finally able to break free. He landed down on the ice.

He looked at the frozen Yokai. He couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, but he didn't care.

* * *

Finn conjured fireballs and melted everyone out of the ice, due to accidentally freezing them as well.

They all landed down.

"BRRRR!" yelled Philby.

"COLD!" yelled Amanda.

"Give us warning next time you're about to do something like that," said Rumple.

"My guts were about to explode," said Finn. "Couldn't speak really."

Everyone sighed.

"We have the dagger," said Philby. "Now lets go before Regina gets here."

Everyone nodded and ran outside, where Rumple could finally teleport them back home, leaving the museum covered in ice, inside and outside.

* * *

**The real Rumpelstiltskin is back! Dagger and looks! And Finn beat Yokai, and awesome villain. Now all that's left is for the others to find the keepers. I may need suggestions on ways for them to suffer. Remember, Luowski, Maybeck, and Dillard are left. Help me!**

**See you next update! Review Dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. King of Animals

Jess and Maleficent stood in the place where Luowski was being held. It was the city's zoo, owned and run by none other than Prince John, king of all animals.

They talked to each other as they walked in.

"How is this place meant to make Greg suffer?" asked Jess.

"Well from what I read on the files, Prince John makes him the only zookeeper here and the only one who does work," said Maleficent. "He forces him to wake up early, pull and lift heavy things, take care of all the animals on his own and feeding and cleaning their habitats, and worst of all, clean up their shit."

"I can see why he wants him," said Jess. "Because of his strength."

"Are you actually agreeing with his suffering!?" yelled Maleficent.

"No of course not!" yelled Jess. "Because from I read as well, he also forced to work or else John will feed him to Scar, Shere Khan, Zira, and Mor'du."

"Those beasts share a habitat," said Maleficent.

"Hey I just realized something about them sharing a habitat," said Jess.

"What?" asked Maleficent."

"It's lions, a tiger, and a bear," said Jess. "Oh my!"

"What?" asked Maleficent looking confused.

"Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!" said Jess. "The Wizard of Oz?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Maleficent.

They both laughed out loud.

"Enjoy ourselves ladies?" said a voice from behind them.

They both turned around and saw the Sheriff of Nottingham standing behind them.

"Yes we are," said Maleficent trying to stay in disguise.

"Yeah," said Jess.

"That's good," said the Sheriff.

"Say, we heard there is one zookeeper here," said Jess. "Is that really true?"

"Yeah," said the Sheriff. "Louis is the only zookeeper. He's cleaning out the elephant's pen right now."

"Oh…" said Maleficent.

"Well…good day ladies," said the Sheriff.

They both nodded and ran off.

The Sheriff chuckled.

From behind in, within the shadows, two snakes slithered out into the open. Sir Hiss and Kaa.

"They were the fairies?" asked Kaa.

"Lockhart and Maleficent," said the Sheriff.

"Fell right into our trap," said Sir Hiss.

"Notify John," said the Sheriff.

* * *

Jess and Maleficent found their way over to the elephant habitat.

Surely enough, when they looked down into the pen, they could see him, cleaning up elephant shit.

Luowski was down there, wearing zookeeper clothing, and crying out in anger and suffering.

"I…FUCKING…HATE…MY LIFE!" he yelled.

"Let's go down," said Jess.

"Are you crazy!?" Maleficent yelled. "We'll get caught!"

"You can use magic!" yelled Jess. "Come on!"

Maleficent sighed and teleported them down into the pen.

Luowski was startled by them when he turned around and saw them.

"Um…excuse me," he said. "You're not supposed to be down here."

"I know," said Jess. "But I am a rebel, and I don't follow rules."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luowski. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jess," said Jess. "And I know that you are forced to work for John like this because of Regina."

"How do you know that?" asked Luowski.

"I was one of the many people that Regina has forced to work for her friends across this city," said Jess. "But their was this one kid who decided to start a rebellion against her, and I joined them."

"Really?" asked Luowski.

He then got down on his knees and tugged on Jess' skirt.

"Take me with you please!" he begged. "I'll do anything to escape this hell! I WANT REVENGE!"

Jess smiled.

"I never seen Luowski like this," she said in her mind.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why else do you think I came here?" she asked.

Luowski smiled.

"We're leaving," she said.

"No you're not," said a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Prince John himself with Kaa, Hiss, and the Sheriff.

"Hello again, Maleficent and Jess," said the Sheriff.

"A trap!?" yelled Jess.

"Regina informed us that you would be coming for him," said John. "So I made sure to keep everyone on high watch."

"Maleficent poof us out of here!" yelled Jess.

Maleficent nodded and waved her hand, but nothing happened.

"Oh that won't work," said John. "I've activated the anti-magic barrier. You can't escape."

"So what do we do now?" asked Hiss.

John stared at his snakes.

"Throw them in the pit," he said.

The snakes chuckled and slithered up to them.

Their eyes suddenly began to spin in circles. They were hypnotizing everyone.

Everything went dark and blurry for Jess, Maleficent, and Luowski.

* * *

Jess blinked a couple of times and then sat up.

She looked around. Maleficent and Luowski were waking up as well.

"Where are we?" asked Jess.

They were in a new pen.

Luowski screamed.

"No!" he yelled. "Not this pen!"

The sounds of laughter from above interrupted their thoughts.

They looked up and saw dozens of guests, with green eyes, all around the habitat. They were OTKs.

They looked up again and saw Prince John standing above them on top of the habitat mountain.

"Ladies and gentleman!" he yelled. "Prepare yourselves for the greatest show ever, featuring the deaths of the Kingdom Keepers!"

Everyone cheered. Some threw snacks at the three.

"And now, please welcome the executioners, or the dinner guests, or whatever you want to call the beasts that are going to kill them," said John. "Here is….Scar, Shere Khan, Zira, and Mor'du!"

The cage in front of them under the mountain suddenly opened up. Growls were heard from inside. Everyone gulped.

Then they stepped out. Scar, the vicious lion, prowled out first. Shere Khan, the Bengal tiger and king of the jungle, stepped out second. Zira, the nearly religious to Scar lion stepped out third. And finally Mor'du, the 15-foot bear with weapon hilts and arrows sticking out of his back, stepped out and growled ferociously.

The beasts began to circle everyone.

"What a delightful surprise," said Scar. "I haven't had a decent kill in years. Now I can."

"I say we tear them up to shreds and then use their bones to make a campfire and roast their flesh," said Shere Khan.

"I think we should just eat them raw," said Zira. "I've eaten only meat from animals for years. Now I can finally have some human meat.

Mor'du couldn't talk, so he just growled.

The three stared at them as the crept closer.

"We are so fucked," said Maleficent.

Jess felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Luowski.

"Jess?" he asked timidly.

"What?" asked Jess.

"I…I just want to…to…say," he stammered. "I know I am going to die, and I just want to let you know…"

He then picked up Jess by her shoulders.

"What are you…?" Jess exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I have never kissed a girl in my life, and I don't want to die without getting one."

Jess smiled.

"Then give me one," she said.

Luowski smiled and pressed his lips against Jess'.

Just as the beasts prepared to attack, the flow of pure happiness burst from Jess and Greg's lips. It flowed through the whole city.

"NO!" yelled John. "She freed him!"

When the light was gone, Jess stared at Luowski, who blinked a couple of times.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. "Jessica!"

"Greg!" Jess cried and hugged him.

Luowski hugged her back.

"I thought I would never see you again!" he cried.

He then saw Maleficent and screamed.

"And I thought we would never see you again!" he yelled. "What's Greenie doing here!?"

The sounds of growls interrupted him. He looked ahead and saw the beasts.

"Uh…." he said timidly. "Where are we as well?"

"All questions will be answered," said Maleficent. "But right now, we have to fight."

"But you have no magic," said Jess.

"I do have a scepter that can be used as a weapon," said Maleficent.

Zira pounced at them, and then Maleficent swung her scepter and whacked Zira in the face. She flung her into the wall.

Zira stood up and snarled, showing her teeth.

Scar and Shere Khan charged at the three. They all dodged them by jumping to the side.

Jess then looked up after she dodged and saw Mor'du standing above her.

She screamed as he prepared to attack.

"Get away from her!" yelled Luowski.

With all his strength, he rammed into Mor'du and sent them tumbling.

Everyone watching was now booing at the show.

"What are you morons doing!?" yelled John. "KILL THEM!"

The cats nodded and pounced repeatedly at the three. They constantly dodged them, until they began to run out of breath.

After Jess barely dodged Shere Khan, her back was clawed by a pouncing Scar.

She screamed out in pain.

"JESS!" yelled Luowski. He and Maleficent ran over to her.

They looked up and found themselves surrounded.

"We're dead. So very, very dead," said Luowski.

John chuckled.

"Finish them," he said.

* * *

The beasts were about to attack, when a bunch of cawing was heard.

Everyone looked up as a dark shadow loomed over them. They could see a huge black cloud hovering above.

But then, as Maleficent looked closer, she saw it wasn't a cloud. It was birds. It was crows. She saw Diablo, her beloved pet, with them.

"Diablo my dear!" Maleficent cheered.

"He escaped!?" yelled John. "NO!"

Diablo cawed and all the crows dive bombed towards everyone.

Then clawed all the OTHs and swarmed the beasts. They swirled around John until he fell off the mountain, and right into a pile of Mor'du's shit.

"EWWWW!" Jess screeched.

"Yeesh!" said Maleficent.

"Serves him right," said Luowski.

Diablo flew down in front of Maleficent, who pet her long lost pet.

Diablo then revealed a key he was holding in his talon.

"I think it unlocks the gate," said Jess.

Maleficent nodded and unlocked the gate.

"So she really is good," said Luowski.

Jess nodded.

"Let's go everyone," said Maleficent.

Diablo perched himself on her shoulder and everyone ran out, locking the gate behind them and leaving John with the beasts.

John burst out of the shit, whining and screaming in disgust and anger.

"YOU WRETCHED VERMIN!" he yelled. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY FOR HUMLIATING THE KING OF ANIMALS!"

He looked at himself covered in shit.

"My favorite robe!" he cried.

"You're going to need a bath," said Scar.

"And definitely not a tongue bath," said Shere Khan.

John's eyes popped open. He gulped. He knew that he was a cat, and cats hate water, and he would need a water bath.

"Could things possibly be any worse?" John cried.

"My god sire!" yelled Hiss from above. "You are filthy! What would you're mother say?"

John's eyes popped open.

"MOMMY!" he cried and then began to suck his thumb, which was covered in shit!

He spat out the shit frantically and screamed loudly like a baby into the sky. The king of animals, now the king of shit.

* * *

**Poor, poor, Prince John. Just kidding! He deserved it! Anyway, Luowski and Diablo are back! Excellent! Who is next? Now there is Maybeck and Dillard. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Farmer's Boy

Mattie and Chernabog, who thank god was still seen as a dog, found themselves finally staring at the very place where Dillard was being held.

Out in a huge field, where a farm was.

They looked from the top of the hill at the house and the barn. Mattie looked through binoculars and saw from inside a house a boy being yelled at by his parents. That boy was Dillard, and those were his fake parents.

"How does this make him suffer?" asked Mattie. "Being a farmer's boy."

"_Just watch,"_ said Chernabog.

The front door of the house then opened and Dillard was kicked out by his fake mother, or whatever Overtaker was disguising herself. Dillard fell in the dirt crying, and then his mother threw him a bucket and it hit him in the face.

"Now do your fucking chores!" yelled his mother. "And I don't care how long it takes! I want them done, you useless brat!"

The door slammed and Dillard was left crying.

He slowly walked his way to the barn, most likely to milk cows.

"I can't watch this!" cried Mattie. "It's just like Willa."

"_Come on," _said Chernabog. _"Let's get him."_

Mattie nodded and they walked to the barn.

* * *

To make sure not to disturb or alert the parents, Mattie and Chernabog crept in through the back of the barn.

They walked inside, surrounded by lots of farm animals.

"Oh hello!" said Dillard, startled by them. "Who are you?"

"Hello," said Mattie. "Me and my dog were walking for a while we thought we could ask you for some water."

"Sure," said Dillard. He walked out of the barn and came back with some water.

Mattie drank from a cup she was given and Chernabog drank like a dog from a dish.

Mattie then decided it was time to start getting trust.

"You look like you were crying," said Mattie.

Dillard sighed.

"My parents got mad at me for no reason," he said. "They treat me like shit, and make me do all the work. It's been like this ever since Queen Regina sold me to this family as their adoptive son."

"How long has it been?" asked Mattie.

"Five years," Dillard cried. "I would do anything to get out of here and far away from this family."

Mattie smiled.

"What if I said that could be possible," she said.

"What?" asked Dillard.

"I was one of the many people who Queen Regina has forced to work for people, as slaves," said Mattie. "Until someone freed me from her grasp and now we are forming a rebellion, and I would like you to join."

Mattie looked at Dillard and saw happiness and joy in his face.

"YES I WOULD!" he screamed.

He was so happy he actually kissed Mattie on her lips.

That flow of happy energy burst through everywhere again. White light burst from their lips.

Chernabog was happy to see this.

Once Dillard released his lips, he looked at Mattie and blinked a bunch of times.

"Well that was quick," she said.

"M…Mattie?" Dillard asked.

"Oh Dillard," Mattie said happily.

Dillard hugged Mattie, and then he saw Chernabog.

"JESUS!" he yelled.

"_Hello Dillard,"_ said Chernabog.

* * *

"Hey boy!" yelled the mother. "What's going on out there!?"

The mother burst through the door with her husband, and shrieked at the sight of Mattie and Chernabog.

"YOU!" they yelled.

Mattie sat up and clutched her fists.

"I don't know which Overtakers you are, but you are going to pay for making Dillard suffer!" she yelled.

The two of the laughed.

"Let us show you who we are!" they said.

The burst in purple smoke and laughed menacingly. When the smoke was gone, Yzma and Kronk were standing there in their place.

"You guys!" yelled Mattie.

"Kronk!" yelled Yzma. "Potions!"

Kronk nodded and gave them each other potions, which they drank.

"Now you die, by our jaws!" yelled Yzma.

Suddenly, they began to morph and change into different creatures. Yzma transformed into a huge purple dragon and Kronk turned into a brown Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"O…kay," said Mattie. "Chernabog help us!"

Chernabog nodded and was removed of his dog from, and into his demon form.

Yzma and Kronk smiled menacingly and ferociously.

"_Let's dance,"_ said Chernabog.

Chernabog roared and attacked them both, grabbing their jaws and holding them down.

Yzma breathed fire and barely missed Chernabog. The barn began to catch fire.

"_RUN!"_ yelled Chernabog at Mattie and Dillard.

The both nodded and ran out of the barn and up the hill.

They watched as the barn crumbled and revealed Chernabog still fighting Yzma and Kronk.

"Wow!" said Dillard. "He really is on our side!"

"Yeah," said Mattie. "It took me a while to trust him."

They watched as Chernabog continued to fight.

He roared loudly and grabbed Kronk's jaw as he tried to bite him. He grabbed both ends and then pulled them apart from each other. He pulled and pulled until a loud snap was heard. Kronk's jaw was demolished.

Chernabog let go and let his dead body drop to the ground.

"Just like in _King Kong_," said Dillard. "The dinosaur."

Mattie nodded.

Yzma roared out loudly at the loss of her beloved Henchman. She lunged at Chernabog and bit down on his shoulder.

"CHERN!" yelled Mattie.

Chernabog struggled to get up but Yzma held him down.

Chernabog tried to smack her with his wings but that didn't work. She pushed all her strength on him.

Chernabog then grabbed exactly what he needed, a hunch piece of wood from the barn.

He roared loudly and raised the wood, and then impaled Yzma with it.

Yzma roared loudly and got off of Chernabog.

She sat up and roared loudly and then fell on the ground dead next to Kronk.

Chernabog stood over the two dead monster Overtakers and roared loudly in victory.

Mattie and Dillard cheered for him.

Chernabog stared at them and smiled, spreading his wings and taking to the sky.

He swooped down and grabbed them right off the ground, flying into the sky and taking them back home. Dillard was free.

* * *

**Freedom! Dillard is back! And Chernabog got a big fight! Now all that is left is**

**Maybeck. Stay tuned for next time.**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. A Pirate's Life for Maybeck

Charlene and Hades stood at the very place where Maybeck was supposed to be cursed under.

They were standing at a boat dock.

"So what is this suffer method again?" asked Charlene.

"Maybeck is forced to work for Captain Hook as a servant boy on his ship, which means cleaning up after men, hoisting sails, all that stuff," said Hades. "Even using those huge rows sometimes."

"All by himself!?" yelled Charlene.

Hades nodded.

"He also cooks everything for them, which is one of the reasons Hook took him because we know he is a good chef," he added.

"How did you know that?" asked Charlene.

"Back in the days we looked up every ounce of information on you guys," said Hades. "But that was back when I was evil!"

"I know," said Charlene. "We all know."

Hades nodded.

"So what is the plan again?" asked Charlene.

"Right after they dock they will be unloaded stuff, and then soon after heading out again," said Hades.

"Where?" asked Charlene.

"I don't know," said Hades. "Possibly somewhere past this curse. In the real world that is outside the barrier."

"But how?" asked Charlene. "Who could have the power to make it so the sea could not stop them from crossing the curse?"

They both looked at each other, suddenly realizing whom.

"Ursula," they said.

"She always desired the sea," said Hades. "So know she must have been given it."

"Hey look!" yelled Charlene.

They looked out at the sea. They could see a ship coming towards them, coming out of the fog. A pirate ship, with the Jolly Roger waving in the wind.

"That's it," said Hades. "Hide."

Charlene nodded and she and Hades hid behind cargo as the ship docked.

Immediately they saw pirates come off the ship. Following them was the very captain himself. His outfit was different, with a dark red and a bigger hat, and a gold-plated hook. But nevertheless, he was Captain Hook.

"Alright mates!" he barked. "Be back by the time our rat has finished loading and unloading, and making dinner as well!"

The men nodded and ran off towards a bar.

"Hey get up here you lazy brat!" Captain Hook yelled down into the ship. "Stop messing around! There's work do be done! I don't keep you alive so you can doze off!"

"Yes captain…" sighed a voice from inside, and Charlene knew who it was.

Charlene watched as Maybeck, dressed in ragged clothes and covered in sweat, ash, and bruises emerged with a crate.

Captain Hook amused himself by watching Maybeck work himself out, carrying heavy crates and almost breaking his back.

He then did a cruel joke and knocked over the crates he stacked.

"Oh come on!" yelled Maybeck.

"This better be neat when I get back!" yelled Hook. "And dinner better be ready, or else you're walking the plank!"

Maybeck sighed and watched Hook walk off to the bar.

For the first time, Charlene saw Maybeck crying. He always called himself the Great and Powerful Terry Maybeck, and now he was crying. He was no longer that Maybeck.

"Promise me I get to kill Captain Hook?" asked Charlene.

"If you get the chance then yes," said Hades.

They both nodded and suck over to the dock the ship was at.

They watched as Maybeck once again stacked everything and then walked back inside to fix dinner.

"Here we go," said Hades.

* * *

The two of them both quietly tiptoed onto the ship.

They found their way below deck and snuck into the dinner cabin.

"Always forcing me to do everything!" they heard a boy yell.

Maybeck of course.

"For five fucking years I have worked on this ship!" he yelled. "And for all those fucking years I have done what those shitheads tell me to do, do goddamn backbreaking work, and nothing in return! I will get you for this Regina! For forcing me to suffer!"

"Then you and me are alike," said Charlene sneaking up behind him.

He turned around and shrieked.

"Intruder!" he yelled.

He quickly grabbed a cleaver and swung at Charlene.

She screamed and dodged it, picking up a carving knife to defend herself.

"You thought you could sneak onto our ship!?" he yelled. "Think again gorgeous!"

He swung constantly at her, but fortunately because of her athletic skills, Charlene was able to dodge and block.

"I thought you were just complaining about suffering!" yelled Charlene.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" yelled Maybeck.

Charlene knocked the cleaver out of Maybeck's hand.

He dove for it and grabbed it, but Hades used his powers to make it heat up and burn him.

"OWWW!" he yelled.

"I wouldn't do that kid," said Hades.

He saw them walking towards him.

"No please!" Maybeck cried. "I didn't mean to! I was following orders!"

"Orders?" asked Charlene.

"Captain Hook forces me to work, and to kill any intruders on deck," he said. "Trust me! I don't want to harm a sweet, innocent, precious, and beautiful girl like you."

Charlene smiled.

"You have suffered, because of Regina? Haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes," said Maybeck.

"Well so have I," said Charlene. "I was forced by her to be a slave."

"You were?" asked Maybeck.

"Yes," said Charlene. "But then a boy found me, and told me he was starting a rebellion against Regina, and I joined."

"So…does that mean you want me to join?" asked Maybeck.

"Yes," said Charlene.

Maybeck smiled and picked up the cleaver.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

They all cheered and ran up to the stairs, only to find Captain Hook standing up at the top.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hook. "And who are they?"

"Oh…uh…Captain!" Maybeck stammered. "Why are you back early?"

"I heard screaming and thought I should check on you," said Hook. "I love to see you in pain."

"Why?" asked Maybeck. "Why do you hate me so? What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"Poor Maybeck," Hades said in his mind. "If only he knew he was an Overtaker, he would know what he did."

"Never mind that!" yelled Hook. "Where are you going? Shouldn't you be using that cleaver on those two intruders, Charlene Turner and Hades?"

Charlene and Hades stared at Hook, not surprised that he knew who they were.

"Well I have someone better to use it on," said Maybeck. "YOU!"

He ran at Hook and swung his cleaver, but Hook stopped him with his hook.

"Big mistake," he said.

He then punched him and knocked him out.

Maybeck woke up to men cheering.

He stared ahead and saw a horrific sight.

They were away from the docks, and Charlene was on the plank.

"NO!" Maybeck yelled standing up. "Charlene!"

"Sorry boy," said Hook. "Intruders must die, and now you're next."

Charlene looked back at Maybeck. She then motioned her eyes down towards a pirate.

Maybeck looked down and realized she was pointing at the pirate's sword with her eyes.

He nodded understanding.

"Walk the plank!" yelled Hook.

"With pleasure," said Charlene.

She jumped off, but then grabbed the edge before she could plunge into the shark infested waters and pulled herself up into the air like Luke from _Star Wars_.

Maybeck then grabbed the sword and threw at Charlene who grabbed it.

She hit the ground and then swung at the pirates, slashing them and killing them.

Hades joined in, throwing fireballs.

Maybeck then joined in and slashed at pirates with a sword he picked up.

Hook, now angry, retreated to the wheel.

He watched as they killed his pirates.

Eventually, as Charlene and Maybeck slashed at pirates, they clashed with one another.

At that point, Charlene pulled on Maybeck's arm and brought his lips to hers.

Like all the other times then, a burst of happy energy flowed through everywhere and through everyone. Hook felt it, and it made him angry.

Maybeck then opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times at Charlene.

"Charlie!?" Maybeck yelled.

"Oh Maybeck!" Charlene cried.

She hugged him tightly. He did the same.

* * *

Suddenly, it was interrupted by Hook hitting a large bell with a hammer. The ring was loud.

He went back and looked at everyone.

"What was that?" asked Maybeck.

"She said to ring it in case of an emergency!" Hook laughed psychotically.

"She?" asked Hades.

Then everyone's eyes popped open.

"OH SHIT!" everyone yelled.

Suddenly, from around the ship, the water began to bubble.

Then, eight black tentacles burst out of the water.

The tentacles were followed by Ursula, who was bigger than ever.

"You rang?" asked Ursula.

"KILL THEM!" yelled Hook. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Ursula chuckled, staring at Charlene, Maybeck, and Hades.

"With pleasure!" she laughed.

She raised one of her huge tentacles at the ship.

"WAIT! WAIT! NO!" Hook yelled.

"JUMP!" yelled Hades.

Everyone except Hook jumped right off the ship just as Ursula smacked down on the ship, breaking it in half.

Everyone watched as both parts of the ship sunk and dead bodies piled everywhere.

They grabbed a huge piece of wood and began paddling towards shore.

Ursula brought a tentacle towards them but Hades shot a fireball and burned it.

Ursula glared at them as they got to shore.

Captain Hook them burst out of the water.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" he yelled. "LOOK AT MY SHIP!"

"I had to make sure they would really die," said Ursula.

"WELL THEY DIDN'T!" yelled Hook.

"Enough of this!" yelled Ursula. "That was the last keeper still under the curse. We have to inform Regina."

Hook sighed and then nodded. He let Ursula pick him up and they disappeared under the water.

When they got back to the docks, the all jumped onto the land and began to run.

"Where are we running?" asked Maybeck.

"To the place where we are going to break the curse," said Hades.

He was surprised, now realizing that the man was Hades.

"I assume there is a reason this motherfucker is helping us?" he asked.

"All will be explained!" yelled Charlene. "Once we get to the others."

They were informed that all the keepers were back together, and now it was time.

Time finally to break the curse.

* * *

**Is it? Is it over? Of course not. There is more! It's not over yet! It doesn't end, without a finale or final battle, so stay tuned.**

**See you next update, and always review dearies.**

**Oh and BTW, tomorrow is my birthday! Do not send me any birthday messages until tomorrow and if you do, don't put them in the reviews. PM me them.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Ambushed

Everyone was finally gathered in the middle of the park, where a huge statue of Regina stood.

Once everyone saw each other, they ran up, tears in their eyes, and hugged one another.

All the keepers were finally back together after five years of being cursed.

Everyone then group hugged Finn.

"If it wasn't for you sacrificing yourself for us," said Maybeck. "Then we would still be cursed."

Finn smiled.

"Let's not forget the once enemies, but now friends, who have helped us all along the way," said Finn.

Maleficent smiled and stroked Diablo. Hades chuckled. Chernabog grinned. Rumpelstiltskin giggled creepily.

"Now then," said Maleficent. "It's time to finally break this curse, and bring an end to Regina's reign."

"Right!" said Amanda. "How do we do that?"

Maleficent looked at Hades. Hades nodded.

He pointed his hands at the ground, and a symbol in the ground began to form with fire.

"Now you Rumple," said Maleficent.

Rumple nodded and waved the dagger over the symbol, and it began to glow.

"The symbol of dreams and happiness and true love," said Maleficent. "The only thing powerful enough to break the curse, and you must use your DHI power and magic to power it."

Everyone nodded. They all chose an edge of the circle and stood on it.

"Hold hands," said Hades.

Everyone gladly took each other's hands. Finn grabbed Amanda's hand and Philby's hand. He smiled at both of them.

"_Now we begin,"_ said Chernabog.

The circle began to glow bright. The keepers could feel their DHI magic flowing through them.

They watched as the pure blue light from the circle began to shoot towards the black sun.

* * *

Suddenly, it all disappeared. The circle stopped glowing, and the light disappeared. The keepers no longer felt the magic.

"What happened!?" yelled Willa.

"What's going on?" asked Dillard.

"The magic's gone!" yelled Jess.

Maleficent snapped her fingers and Rumple waved his hand.

"My magic isn't working!" yelled Maleficent.

"Neither is mine!" yelled Rumple.

"Well that's the benefit of our anti-magic barrier," said a voice.

Everyone turned and Regina, Cora, and Zelena walking towards them, along with every single Overtaker, except for the ones who were dead.

"An ambush!?" yelled Hades.

"Correct," said Regina.

"Do you honestly think it would be that easy?" asked Zelena. "We knew that you would succeed, so we set up for an ambush."

"You see, we have enjoyed victory for five years already," said Cora. "And we wanted it to last forever, but you are making that impossible."

"Why did we even let these keepers get caught in the curse?" asked the Evil Queen as she walked up with Tia Dalma.

"We should have killed them all before we activated the curse," said Tia Dalma.

"But then they wouldn't have suffered," said Regina.

"Oh yeah," sighed the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma.

"But anyway," said Regina.

She then flipped her hands and everyone went flying away from the circle.

"We will not let you stop us and break the curse," she continued. "You will not destroy what I have created."

Finn sat up, surprised Regina used magic.

"How can you use magic!?" he yelled.

Regina cackled.

"You think I am affected by this shield!?" she laughed. "I created it, and I am unaffected."

Finn got right up and ran at Regina with a fist raised.

"Oh please," Regina sighed.

She flicked her hands and Finn went flying again.

Finn groaned and stood up.

"I won't…give up," he panted. "I've come too far, and I will not let all of these be in vain!"

Regina chuckled.

"Then let us settle this," she said.

She waved her hands and another shield formed over her and Finn. Finn realized it was the same shield from back at the hospital where Regina tortured him.

Finn saw all the others stand up and begin to fight the Overtakers. The shield was gone outside so they could use magic.

Finn stared at them, and then back at Regina.

"So now what?" he asked. "You going to use your magic again to torture me or kill me?"

Regina chuckled.

"I don't need magic to kill you," she said.

She flicked her hand and suddenly Finn found himself holding a sword.

Regina chuckled and snapped her fingers, and a sword appeared in her hand.

She admired it, running her hand across the blade.

"Magic is too good for you," she said.

Finn snorted and stood ready to fight, gripping the sword.

"I want to watch you bleed," Regina said.

She stared at Finn and pointed her sword at him, prepared to fight.

It was silent for a few seconds, but then their fight started, and swords began to clash.

* * *

Amanda unleashed a big push on Zelena, but she pushed right back at her. She had never met an opponent as powerful as Zelena. She was more powerful then Maleficent.

"You having fun darling?" Zelena asked.

"I'll let you know when I'm having fun you wicked witch!" yelled Amanda.

"I'M NOT WICKED!" yelled Zelena.

She threw a fireball at Amanda, but in the process lost her push, and got the fireball pushed right back at her by Amanda.

Her dress was burnt a little as Amanda stepped up.

"Now I'm having fun," she said.

Zelena chuckled.

"So is your boyfriend," she said.

Amanda turned around and saw Finn sword fighting with Regina.

She was in full boyfriend protective mode, and ran up to the shield, unable to get in.

"Finn!" Amanda yelled. "Be careful!"

Finn nodded and clashed with Regina.

He got a grip on her arm and threw her onto the ground.

He tried to slash down on her, but she got up to fast.

She thrust her sword at Finn's face, barely missing it but giving him a small cut across his cheek.

Amanda gasped.

Finn touched the cut, seeing the blood on his fingers, and then glared at Regina.

"That the best you can do?" asked Finn.

"I'm just getting started," said Regina.

The yelled and clashed again, swinging swords at each other.

"I can do this all day!" yelled Finn.

"You won't be alive for the whole day!" yelled Regina.

"Neither will you!" said Finn. "Actually, you'll be the only one dead!"

Finn kicked Regina in her stomach and she howled in pain.

Finn prepared to finish her with a single strike.

"I only need to hit you once," Finn said.

He raised the sword over his head and ran at Regina, but she was only faking her pain.

She did a somersault and thrust her sword straight into Finn's shoulder.

Finn stopped dead cold. He dropped his sword and stared at the one impaling his shoulder.

"FINN! NO!" yelled Amanda.

Regina laughed menacingly as Finn fell to his knees.

She removed the shield surrounding them and Amanda ran up to Finn who was about to collapse.

"Finn please!" cried Amanda. "You can't die!"

"Don't worry," said Regina. "He won't die. I didn't hit his heart."

Amanda clutched her fist and was about to lunge herself at Regina, but she froze her, along with all the other good guys.

"He will die though, but not just yet" said Regina. "Not until he is exposed to this world for what he truly is. For what all of you are."

She whistled and Doom stepped forward.

"Take them all, to the courthouse!" yelled Regina.

"As you wish your majesty," said Doom.

The last thing Finn saw before everything went dark was everyone being loaded onto a truck and put in chains.

Then, everything was black.

Their goal was unachieved, and the curse was still unbroken.

Finn could only think of one thing, and that was how to break free and break the curse.

But at this moment, that was impossible.

Everything seemed impossible in a world where villains rule.

* * *

**Oh no! Just as all the keepers got back together, now Regina ruins it! But will they die What will happen in the courthouse? I have only one thing to say, and there will be a new character in the next chapter with a big plot twist. Stay tuned for it all!**

**See you next update, and make sure to review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. Cellmates

Finn slowly woke up on a cold and hard floor.

He groaned and began to sit up.

He then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

He lifted his shirt and saw his left shoulder bandaged up. He then remembered it was from the stab wound Regina gave him.

He then suddenly realized something. If he was here, and Regina was still in power, then…

"We failed…" sighed Finn. "We were so close!"

He looked around and saw that he was in a very dark room. The only source of light came from a window with bars on it.

He then saw that the entrance in front of him was barred up. He was in a prison cell.

"Oh god!" said Finn. "Where am I!? What is this place!? Where is everyone else!?"

"You are in the city's prison, being awaited for trial," said a voice from behind him. "You're friends are also okay, but they were taken to different cells."

Finn looked behind him and saw someone sitting in the corner of the room in the shadows.

Finn waved his hand and formed a fireball to make it brighter.

"Magic!" the voice said.

Finn got closer and saw a woman in the corner. She wore ragged clothing and had long brown hair that dangled over her blue eyes. She was older than Finn, but still pretty to him.

"I didn't know there was someone else in here," said Finn.

"Regina puts the people she wants to make suffer most in here," said the woman. "Just for classification."

"How long have you been in here?" asked Finn.

"Five years," said the woman. "Ever since the curse was activated by Regina."

Finn's eyes popped open.

"You know about the curse!?" yelled Finn. "How!?"

"I came from the same story Regina and the others came from," said the woman. "_Once Upon a Time_."

"You mean…you're a character?" asked Finn.

"If that's what you call it," said the woman. "And I know who you are as well, Finn Whitman."

"My god," said Finn. "Who are you? What's your name?"

The woman smiled.

"My name is Belle," she said. "Belle French."

Finn's jaw dropped open.

"Belle!?" he yelled. "As in Belle and Rumpelstiltskin!?"

Now Belle was the one surprised She immediately sprinted up and grabbed Finn's shoulders.

"You know Rumple!?" she yelled. "Where is he!? Tell me! Is he alright!?"

She was shaking him back and forth.

"Settle down! Settle down!" yelled Finn shaking her off him. "He was with us when we were captured, so I assume he is here."

Belle almost fainted.

"Rumple…" she cried. "It's been far too long."

Finn smiled.

"I said almost the exact same thing when I was reunited with my true love," he said.

Belle smiled.

"Amanda," she said.

Finn nodded.

Then he remembered where he was, and what was probably going to happen.

"We need to get out of here and find the others!" said Finn. "I can get you out and back to Rumple."

"How?" asked Belle. "These bars are indestructible."

"Well maybe not to magic," said Finn.

He formed a fireball in his hand.

"It's worth a try," he said. "I'm not about to die by the hands of the Queen of Evil!"

"Then go for it!" said Belle.

Finn nodded. He faced the bars, and then threw a fireball at it.

When the fire cleared, the bars remained perfectly fine.

He snorted and tried again. He used fire, ice, telekinesis, and electricity, but nothing worked.

After awhile, he was out of breath.

"Finn?" Belle asked.

He sat right up.

"Not yet," said Finn. "I'm not giving up yet!"

He began to cast spells constantly again, attempting to break through.

* * *

The girls, except for Maleficent, all woke up in a prison cell.

Everyone looked at each other, trying to remember what happened.

"I'll tell you what happened," said Amanda. "We failed. Regina captured us."

"We were so close!" yelled Charlene.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Jess.

"Where is my Finn!?" yelled Amanda.

"Everyone's here," said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around. They saw a woman standing in the shadow against the wall.

"They were taken to different cells though," she said. "Regina locked them up in specific places. This is for girls."

"Really?" asked Mattie. "How long have you been here?"

"Five years since Regina activated that damn curse," said the woman.

"You know about the curse!?" yelled Charlene. "How?"

The woman then stepped out of the shadows. She had blonde hair and wore a red leather jacket with blue jeans and a black tank top.

"Because I was the one who broke one of her curses," said the woman.

"Oh…my…god!" yelled Willa. "You're Emma Swan!"

The woman smiled.

"And you're the Kingdom Keepers," she said.

"Whoa wait!" said Amanda. "You know her!?"

"That's Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the main character of _Once Upon a Time_!" yelled Willa. "She is the savior, and the product of true love!"

"My god," said Jess. "Then you must know about Regina."

"I know about every character that was in the show," said Emma.

"Wait!" interrupted Amanda. "How do you not have your memory erased or altered?"

"I came from the same show Regina did, and those characters were not affected," said Emma.

"There's more!?" yelled Willa.

"Just the big three, me, Belle, and Rumpelstiltskin," said Emma.

"No Henry, Hook, or even Snow White?" asked Willa.

"Nope," said Emma.

"Well anyway," said Mattie. "We have to get the fuck out of here!"

"It's hopeless," said Emma. "The bars are magic resistant. Nothing we do will work."

"Then what do we do!?" yelled Amanda.

"Nothing," said a voice from behind them.

Then turned around and saw Regina and the Evil Queen. They were escorting all the boys and as well as Hades, Maleficent, Chernabog, and Rumpelstiltskin. They were all under a spell that made them unable to move except by walking.

"Well, well," said Regina. "I see you met the savior, the person unaffected by the curse."

"Regina stop this!" yelled Emma. "You were once good! You changed in the show! You didn't want to be the Evil Queen! What made you change?"

Regina sighed.

"Because I could never get my happily ever after being good," said Regina. "And if I can't get it, then no one will. That's why I forced Rumpelstiltskin to bring back my mother and Zelena the same way he resurrected Maleficent! That's why a joined the Overtakers as the leader! That is why I am doing all of this! To make every villain finally win and destroy happily ever afters!"

"It doesn't have to be this way!" said Emma.

"Yes Regina!" said Amanda. "You can stop what you are doing. There is another way."

Regina chuckled.

"Tell that to the person standing behind you whose mother killed my first true love," she said.

"Regina…" sighed Emma.

"Enough of this!" yelled Regina.

The Evil Queen opened the cell and flicked a spell on the girls except for Emma. They were all frozen and Amanda was put in cuffs to prevent her from using her powers.

"And now for the boy," said Regina.

Emma watched as the Evil Queens walked away.

"There is no hope for her," she said. "Finn Whitman, you must stop her. You must kill her."

* * *

Finn had been constantly draining his strength from all the magic use.

He was resting against the wall and Belle was massaging his arms, which were wore out and tired.

"I…can't….give up," he said.

"You've worn yourself out," said Belle. "You have to stop."

"Can't…" said Finn. "Must…stop…Regina."

"Oh shut up will you," said a voice above him.

Finn looked up and saw the Evil Queens with everyone else.

"Finn!" yelled Amanda.

"My god! Belle!" yelled Rumpelstiltskin and Willa.

"Rumple!" yelled Belle running up to the bars and staring at her true love.

"I thought I would never see you again," she cried.

"I'll get out of here," said Rumple. "And then we will be together again."

"I don't think so," said the Evil Queen.

"Now back up!" yelled Regina as she opened the gate and flicked Belle into the wall.

Finn just stood up when Regina cast a spell on him and his hands were placed in cuffs to suppress magic.

"Now let's go," said Regina as she closed the cell. "The judge awaits."

Everyone was forced to walk up into the courtroom, awaiting trial, which was most likely going to result in a guilty verdict.

* * *

**Oh no! Everyone is heading to court! But look on the bright side, we met Belle and even Emma! Yeah, she is in the story now. So anyway, in the next chapter there will be another plot twist, so stay tuned.**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Trials

Finn couldn't see where he was going. There was a bag over his head.

But as he was forcibly made to move, he could slightly begin to hear yelling and talking.

It kept getting louder and louder, until it was booming in his ears.

It was booming in everyone's ears.

They could hear insults, death threats, booing, and other things. They knew that it had to be OTKs and the Overtakers.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" yelled a voice that was familiar to everyone.

Soon everyone was quieted down.

"Remove the bags!" yelled the voice again.

Immediately the bags where removed from each of the gang's heads.

Everything was blurry at first, but then everyone's sight returned, and they found themselves standing in a courtroom full of Overtakers and OTKs.

They all looked forward towards the judge's seat, and who else was sitting in it, but Judge Claude Frollo himself.

Everyone glared at the sight of Frollo, but he just glared back.

"Bring forth the leader!" yelled Frollo.

Immediately Finn was grabbed by the Evil Queens and brought over to the chair right in front of the judge's stand.

He was forced down into it and his arms and legs were chained to it. He could not move.

The two queens snorted and walked back to the others.

Frollo cleared his throat and shuffled some papers. Finn groaned at how long he was taking.

"So are we going to get this started, or am I just wait for you to open your mouth?" Finn asked.

"SILENCE!" roared Frollo. "How dare you talk to the minister of justice that way!"

"HA! Minister of justice!?" Finn laughed. "Your justice is nothing more than savage murder on innocents!"

"SILENCE!" Frollo roared again. "One more outburst without permission and I will cut your tongue out! Do you understand!?"

Finn just nodded.

"Very well," said Frollo. "Let's get started."

He pulled a piece of paper in front of him.

"Lawrence Finnegan Whitman," he said. "You stand accused of treason against Queen Regina. You have been accused of rebelling against her rule, interfering with her work, siding with criminals, destroying her city, and worst of all, killing fellow Overtakers."

Everyone around him booed.

"Do you deny any of this?" asked Frollo.

Finn yawned and was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry. What was the question again?" Finn asked before chucking.

From out of nowhere, Shan Yu appeared and punched Finn right across his face.

Amanda and the others screamed and the villains cheered.

Finn sat up and shook his head.

"You think you're a real comedian don't you?" asked Frollo.

Finn blinked a couple of times, recovering form the punch.

"Well I guess that's why they call it a punch line," Finn said.

He chuckled again, and Shan Yu punched him straight across the face again.

The same reactions from the people again.

Finn sat up and spat out blood.

"Is this legal for some to get beaten up in a courtroom?" asked Finn.

"In this world I can do whatever I want because Regina makes it that way," said Frollo. "I could have Shan Yu bludgeon you all day."

"You can bludgeon as many times as you want and I still wouldn't talk," said Finn. "Because I have already felt this pain before. You're best friend Gaston bludgeoned me in the face with brass knuckles. I returned the favor by freezing him."

"Oh right!" said Frollo. "Shan Yu return my favor for that."

Shan Yu nodded and punched Finn much harder across the face. He groaned this time, and got the same reactions again.

"How about talking now?" asked Frollo.

Finn spat out more blood.

"Fuck you old man," he said.

The trial went on, with Frollo asking questions, Finn not answering, and Shan Yu constantly bludgeoning him.

* * *

Maleficent could barely watch Finn get bludgeoned. She once loved torturing people, but now she hated it.

"What's wrong darling?" asked a voice from behind her.

Maleficent turned around and faced Cruella de Vil and Ursula.

She was surprised that they were all together. Back in the days, they were the Queens of Darkness, but now that was long gone.

"You not enjoying this?" asked Ursula.

"Why would I enjoy a little boy getting bludgeoned?" asked Maleficent.

"My word!" said Cruella. "That's not like you at all! You loved torture!"

"When I was evil," said Maleficent.

"Well you aren't anymore," said Ursula. "Good thing too, because Zelena makes a better you in the Overtakers."

Maleficent was getting angry, but she had better ideas then to try and extract revenge.

"Is this really all worth it?" asked Maleficent.

"What do you mean darling?" asked Cruella.

"Is helping these wicked divas destroy and transform Florida into a world where only villains win really all worth it?" asked Maleficent.

"Of course it is!" yelled Ursula.

"Indeed!" agreed Cruella. "For too long we villains have lost to those pathetic heroes, but now that is in the past, for now we are the winners. I finally got my Dalmatian fur coat!"

Maleficent sighed and turned towards Ursula.

"What about you?" she asked. "Is this really all worth it?"

"I finally get to rule the sea because of this," said Ursula. "I got what I always wanted."

"Harsh words coming from the person who trained me to be what I am," said Maleficent.

"Oh don't go using that to try and win me over!" yelled Ursula. "I nowadays regret ever finding you and training you!"

"Wasn't you who told me, we are what we are, and our actions determine the future?" asked Maleficent.

"Yeah so?" asked Ursula.

"What if these actions right now, change the future completely, and not in the way you wanted it?" asked Maleficent. "What if the whole world becomes engulfed by the curse, and then soon Regina starts killing off everyone. There will be no one good left to make suffer as you want it."

"That…that…" stammered Cruella.

"That wouldn't happen! No way!" said Ursula full of assurance. "Regina would never let that happen!"

"Trust me you two, this is not worth it," said Maleficent. "Regina only wants you so you can help her get what she wants. That's all she ever wanted."

"No!" interrupted Cruella. "That's…not…possible!"

Maleficent sighed.

"This is not worth it guys," she said. "I have learned through the keepers and Chernabog that the path of evil, only leads to chaos and destruction."

"No…but…still," Ursula stammered.

"What's going on!?" Cruella yelled in her mind. "Why am I feeling this way!?"

"Come on," said Maleficent. "Throw away all of your evil deeds. Join us, and help us stop Regina. We can finally win, by being good for once. We can be the Queens of Darkness again."

Cruella and Ursula's minds were scrambled. They couldn't decide.

But then, their eyes slowly opened. They took deep breaths.

Cruella smiled and then took a set of keys she had and unlocked Maleficent's chains.

She handed it to Ursula and she used her tentacles and unchained the others, letting Maleficent whisper what was happening.

"Let's do something good for once," said Cruella.

Ursula nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn had enough bludgeoning. He was completely beaten up, with a black eye and dripping with blood. He confessed to everything.

"And so it is with my honor to the villains, that I declare you, guilty!" yelled Frollo.

The audience began chanting for death.

"The sentence, is death!" yelled Frollo. "How would you like it to be carried out?"

"Wait!" yelled Cruella. "I object! Objection!"

Everyone was surprised as Cruella stepped up.

"What is it Cruella?" Frollo groaned. "We are about to kill our worst enemy."

Cruella looked at Finn and smiled.

"My worst enemy," said Cruella as she reached into her coat. "Is you Overtakers!"

She pulled out a handgun and shot Frollo in the head. Everyone screamed as Frollo fell flat on the stand.

Finn was shocked.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Regina.

"No!" yelled another voice. "Traitors!"

Everyone turned around as Ursula stretched out her tentacles and slammed people against the wall with them.

Cruella unchained Finn and removed his anti-magic cuffs.

"Why are you…?" asked Finn.

"We have sided with Maleficent, realizing that evil gets us nowhere in life," said Cruella.

Finn smiled and stared at Maleficent.

Once he was unchained, he blasted lighting and a fireball at a couple of OTKs and Overtakers.

Rumpelstiltskin quickly hurried over and healed his face until it was completely healed, with no blood or bruises.

"We need to go!" said Amanda.

"Not without Emma Swan!" yelled Willa.

"Or Belle!" yelled Finn.

"Definitely not without Belle!" yelled Rumple.

"Okay!" said Cruella nodding her head. "I'll take the boys to Belle."

"I'll take the girls to Emma," said Ursula.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

Regina watched as they all ran out.

"God damn you villains!" she yelled. "Traitors! I gave them what they want, and they repay me with this!?"

Cora walked up to her.

"What will you do?" she asked.

Regina snorted.

"Get everyone to the park and prepare for battle," she said. "I have to go make another curse."

"Another one?" asked Cora.

"More powerful, and unbreakable, so that the world knows our pain, and our victory," said Regina.

She laughed menacingly and disappeared into purple smoke.

* * *

The gang ran all the way through the courthouse to the dungeons.

They immediately found Emma and Belle and freed them.

Emma walked out happily, holding a gun and a sword.

Belle ran up to Rumple and placed a long kiss on his lips.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she cried.

"It's okay Belle," said Rumple. "You're safe now."

"Not yet," said Finn. "We need to break this curse for good."

"You're right," said Maybeck.

"Come on guys," said Philby. "It's time to end this for good."

Everyone nodded and ran off, heading to finish it once and for all.

* * *

**Hooray! They escaped the court and Cruella and Ursula have joined their side. The Queens of Darkness are good! (BTW If you didn't know the Queens of Darkness concept came from Once Upon a Time.) But will they succeed? And what was Regina talking about? Stay tuned for much more!**

**See you next update! Review as always dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	27. Change of Heart

Everyone, the keepers, the OUAT characters, and the old villains, all made a mad dash to the park.

"It's now or never!" yelled Maleficent. "This curse must be broken now!"

Everyone nodded. This had to end now. Now was the time to bring an end to Regina's reign of terror.

They soon made it to the park, only to find themselves facing an army of Overtakers led by Zelena and Cora, with the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma.

"You think we'll let you stop us?" asked Cora. "Stop what my daughter has created?"

"My sister's kingdom will live forever, and so will we," said Zelena. "But unfortunately you won't."

The Evil Queen shook her head at Ursula and Cruella.

"You really should've stuck with us," she said. "You wouldn't have to die this way."

Cruella shook her head.

"Your heart has been darkened far worse than Regina's," she said. "You will never know the true understanding of goodness."

"Enough of this!" yelled Tia Dalma. "It is time for them to die!"

All the Overtakers cheered and began to run towards them.

Everyone looked at each other.

"There's eighteen of us and hundreds of them," said Finn.

"Seventeen actually," said Belle stepping back. "I'm not a fighter."

"Okay…then," said Finn. "We are outnumbered, but are we going to give up?"

"NO!" yelled everyone.

"_FOR THE KINGDOM!" _roared Chernabog.

"FOR THE KINGDOM!" everyone yelled.

They all charged at the army, soon clashing with them.

* * *

Spells were thrown, and screams of pain roared through the air.

Maleficent was in her terrifying dragon form, which helped them a lot. Chernabog being his huge demon also helped as well.

Everyone fought as they could. Amanda and Hades threw pushes and fireballs. Rumpelstiltskin's dark magic delivered hell onto the Overtakers. Ursula threw everyone around with her tentacles and Cruella fought as best as she could. Diablo had an army of crows attacking everyone. They both stood with Maleficent. Emma used a combination of her own light magic, her gun, and her sword. The keepers fought with either their fists or fallen weapons.

Finn led everyone, with his powerful magic. He was untouchable. He was powerful.

He wondered where Regina was.

"Guys!" he yelled to the keepers. "We need to get to the alter!"

Everyone nodded and made their way through the crowd.

They almost got there when suddenly Zelena appeared in front of them. She smiled wickedly at them.

"You aren't going anywhere," she said.

She formed a fireball in her hand and threw at them. Suddenly, green fire burst in front of the keepers and destroyed it.

Maleficent as a dragon stood right over them and roared at Zelena.

"You will not harm them!" she yelled. "Your fight is with me!"

Ursula and Cruella walked up as well.

"Us too," said Ursula.

"You'll pay for what you have done," said Cruella.

"And for trying to be me!" yelled Maleficent. "Green is my color!"

"Oh please," said Zelena shaking her head.

She flicked her hands and blew everyone back except the keepers who were held back by Amanda's push.

"You may be working with the good guys, but your still evil, and your hearts are full of darkness," said Zelena. "As for me, I may be wicked, but wicked always wins!"

Maleficent sat up and roared.

"Not today!" she yelled.

She looked down at the keepers.

"Go!" she yelled. "I'll hold her off!"

"I'm staying with you!" yelled Amanda.

"Amanda no!" said Finn.

"I'll be fine," said Amanda. "They need my push. I'll be right back."

"But…" stammered Finn.

Before he could finish, Amanda kissed him on the lips.

"Okay," Finn said happily and ran off to join the others.

Amanda smiled, and then frowned at Zelena, along with Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella.

"Let's go," said Amanda.

* * *

Maleficent roared and breathed fire at Zelena. She held up her hand and blocked it.

She laughed wickedly, but then tentacles shot at her and wrapped around her.

"Gotcha!" yelled Ursula.

Zelena smirked and disappeared into smoke.

"What?" said Ursula.

"Behind you," said Zelena.

Ursula turned around and was greeted by a powerful push that sent her flying into a tree.

Zelena smirked until she felt breathing down her neck.

"Remember me darling?" Cruella asked.

Zelena turned around and Cruella took the end of her cigarette and burned her neck with it.

Zelena cried out and stepped back, holding her hand over the burn mark on her neck.

"Mark of the De Vil I would say," Amanda said.

Cruella chuckled.

Zelena stood up and growled.

"It's going to take more than just a cigarette to defeat me!" yelled Zelena.

"There's also me!" yelled Maleficent as she landed right over Zelena.

She breathed fire at her again but she blocked it.

"I told you! You're dark magic can't defeat me!" yelled Zelena.

She looked at everyone.

"None of your dark magic can! Not even your little push!" she yelled.

She used the fire and sent it flying at everyone.

Maleficent got hit very badly. So bad that she reverted back to her human form.

Amanda and Cruella dropped down and rolled until their burning clothes were out.

They stopped up panting for breath and grouped with Maleficent and Ursula.

"How do we defeat her!?" yelled Amanda.

"Maybe the savior knows," said Ursula. "She saw her get defeated in the show."

Suddenly, Amanda's phone began to ring. It was Willa.

She put it on speakerphone.

"I am watching your battle!" yelled Willa. "Get her pendant!"

"Her pendant?" asked Maleficent.

They looked at Zelena. Hanging right over her breasts was a shimmering green pendant.

"It's the source of her magic! Remove it!" yelled Willa.

She then hung up.

"Easier said then done," said Cruella.

"Oh it's harder than you think," said Zelena. "And I won't let you get it!"

She gripped her hand and held everyone in the air.

"Only light magic can defeat me!" yelled Zelena. "And none of you have it! Not even Amanda, because she has no magic! She is nothing more than an inhuman creature!"

"Don't call her that!" yelled Cruella.

Zelena chuckled.

"You're no more than a creature she is, Miss Devil," said Zelena.

"It's De Vil!" yelled Cruella.

"And the same goes for you two!" Zelena yelled at Ursula and Maleficent. "You're all monsters, creatures! With black hearts! You're as dark as they come!"

Everyone glared at her.

"Because it's your destiny to be this way," she said. "Especially you Maleficent."

Maleficent growled at her.

"Don't…tell me…WHAT I CAN BE!" yelled Maleficent.

Zelena laughed wickedly.

"I once tried to be good, like you are right now," she said. "But it wasn't in the cards. Once you're a villain you stay a villain!"

Maleficent gripped her hands tightly. She could somehow feel power inside her that she never felt before. Something was happening.

"This is who I am!" yelled Zelena. "And it's who you are too!"

Maleficent then looked a Zelena and smirked.

"You're wrong, Greenie," she said.

* * *

Suddenly, she released the grasp in her hands and white light shined from her hands. It was pulsing and bright.

Everyone was shocked, even Zelena.

"Light magic!" yelled Amanda.

"My god," said Ursula.

Zelena growled.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled.

Maleficent smiled.

"Changing," Maleficent said.

She then shot the magic straight at Zelena. She screamed in pain as the magic weakened her.

It then blasted her across the ground. The girls were released from the spell.

Zelena stared at everyone. Maleficent was heading towards her.

She began to sit up to run or teleport but Amanda pushed her down and kept her down.

Maleficent stood over her.

"How!?" yelled Zelena. "How is this possible!?"

Maleficent smirked.

"I make my own destiny," she said.

She grabbed Zelena's pendant and removed it. Green light poured out of Zelena. Her magic was gone.

Maleficent smirked and stared over Zelena. She then crushed her pendant and let the pieces fall everywhere.

"And now for you to pay," said Maleficent.

She began to form a green fireball.

"NO!" yelled Amanda and ran over to her.

"What?" asked Maleficent.

"This is not what heroes do," Amanda said. "Heroes don't kill. Don't become what she is."

Maleficent stared at Zelena who was glaring at her.

"So you think you're a hero now?" she asked.

Maleficent smirked.

"I am now," she said.

She threw away the fireball and everyone began to walk away.

Zelena laughed wickedly.

"There are no heroes in our kingdom!" she yelled.

She pulled a knife out of her dress and then tackled Amanda.

She put her legs on her arms so she couldn't use her powers. She held the dagger over her face.

"Long live Queen Regina!" Zelena yelled.

She threw the dagger over her head and prepared to stab Amanda.

Suddenly, as she was three inches away from her face, a dark shadows loomed over her.

She looked up and Maleficent was in her dragon form again.

"Now can I eat her?" asked Maleficent.

Amanda nodded.

"Dinnertime," she said.

Ursula grabbed Zelena and lifted her off of Amanda, who then pushed her into the air.

She screamed as Maleficent caught her in her mouth midair. She screamed louder as she was thrown slightly and then gobbled up by Maleficent.

Everyone heard her scream as she traveled down her throat and into her stomach, and then it was quiet.

Maleficent burped out her dagger she was holding. It was all that was left of her. Zelena was dead.

"Delicious," said Maleficent.

Amanda smiled and petted Maleficent's side.

"You are good now," she said. "You are a hero, and your heart is no longer dark."

Maleficent smiled.

Amanda then picked up the dagger.

"You join the fight over there," she said. "I'm going to regroup with the others."

The Queens of Darkness, now the Queens of Light, nodded, and ran off to join the fight.

* * *

**Awesome! Maleficent is now pure good, and Zelena is dead. But the fight is far from over. What will happen next? You have to stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update. Please review dearies.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	28. Innocents

The keepers fought their way through the Overtakers. They needed to make it to the alter.

"We're almost there!" yelled Finn.

"No you're not," said a voice.

The keepers skidded to a stop as Cora appeared in front of them.

"You have killed my daughter Zelena," she said. "And now you are going to pay for it."

Cora waved her hand and formed a fireball. Finn stepped forward and formed a fireball as well.

"You will not harm any of us," said Finn. "We killed your first daughter, and we will kill you as well."

Cora laughed and threw her fireball and Finn threw his.

They both collided and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Cora was gone.

"Where is she?" asked Mattie.

"Where did that wicked woman go?" asked Philby.

"Right here," said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned and saw Cora behind them. She flicked her hands and everyone went flying.

Cora chuckled and walked up to the fallen keepers.

"I am not wicked," she said. "I hate when people call me that!"

She lifted up Philby into the air. She then thrust her hand into his chest.

Philby gagged and everyone screamed. She was going to rip his heart out and crush it.

"You are going to pay for that," said Cora.

She smirked, until a blue fireball hit her arm. She screamed and took her hand out of Philby's chest and dropped him.

Everyone turned. It was Hades, and Rumpelstiltskin was with him.

"This fight is between you and me babe!" said Hades. "You stole my place as second-in-command leader of the Overtakers! You'll pay for that!"

"And you'll pay for locking up Belle," said Rumple.

Finn stood up and walked over to them.

"And I'm here to help," he said.

Cora smirked and formed two fireballs in her hands.

"I shall enjoy this," she said.

"Everyone head to the alter!" yelled Finn. "I'll catch up!"

Everyone nodded, and just like when Finn left Amanda, Amanda ran up and kissed him on the lips for good luck.

He smiled as she ran off, but then went back to facing Cora.

"You are worse then the other Queen of Hearts!" yelled Finn. "That queen was just a jerk, but you are a wicked and foul bitch!"

"You tell her kid!" said Hades.

Cora was now very angry. She prepared to throw her fireballs.

"You will die you pathetic little shit!" she yelled and threw her fireballs.

Finn shot lightning from his hands and destroyed the fireballs. The lightning then went ahead and hit Cora, shocking her horribly.

When the lightning was done, Cora kneeled down on one knee.

"Excellent work kid," said Rumple. "Now kill her!"

Finn's smile faded.

"What?" asked Finn.

"You heard me!" yelled Rumple. "KILL HER!"

Finn looked at Cora. She sadly looked at Finn.

"But…heroes don't kill," said Finn. "She doesn't deserve to die."

"Doesn't deserve to die!?" yelled Rumple pushing Finn aside.

Finn watched Rumple walk up to Cora and point his dagger at her.

"This witch, has made all of your friends suffer!" he yelled. "She personally chose their suffer method! Not Regina! Her! And she made Belle suffer!"

"Yeah…but," said Finn.

"No buts!" yelled Rumple. "If you won't kill her, then I will!"

"Rumple wait!" yelled Hades.

Cora then saw her chance. She snatched the dagger from Rumple's hand and stood up.

"Oh no!" yelled Hades. "She has the dagger!"

"And now I control the Dark One," said Cora.

She smiled and stared at Rumple.

"I command you to kill them," she said.

Rumple stared at Finn and Hades. He frowned.

"Forgive me," he said.

He formed fireballs and shot them at the two. Hades absorbed it, but Finn couldn't destroy it and got hit.

He rolled on the floor to put out the fire on his clothes.

When he stood up, he saw Hades and Rumple clashing together with fire.

"You know fire can't defeat me!" yelled Hades. "Nor can you kill me! I am a god!"

"Trust me, I don't want to do this!" yelled Rumple. "But I can't die either, not unless you use the dagger!"

Finn stood up and shot ice at Cora, but she melted it with fire.

"Kill the boy first," said Cora pointing the dagger at Rumple. "Then we deal with the god."

Rumple nodded and stood towards Finn. Cora used a spell on him and Hades, which prevented him from running and Hades rescuing him.

"Forgive me. I have no choice." said Rumple. "But if it's any consolation to you, I do thank you for reuniting me with Belle."

Finn looked sadly at Rumple as he launched a fireball at him.

* * *

Finn closed his eyes and waited for his death, but instead of being engulfed by flames, he found himself standing right next to Hades.

"What the!?" everyone yelled.

"What happened?" asked Finn.

"You…you just teleported!" stammered Cora.

"You were standing there, but then you turned to smoke and appeared next to me!" yelled Hades.

Finn looked at his hands.

"A new spell?" he asked himself.

He then threw his hands in the air happily.

"A NEW SPELL!" he exclaimed.

Cora gritted her teeth.

"Kill him!" she yelled pointing the dagger at Rumple.

Rumple nodded and threw another fireball, but Finn used his teleport spell to make him and Hades move out of the way.

When they were across from them, Hades bent down and whispered into Finn's ear.

"If she wants to control our friend, then we get back at her," he said.

"How?" asked Finn.

"By ripping out her heart," said Hades.

"What!?" yelled Finn.

"If you have someone's heart, you can make them do whatever you command," said Hades.

"But how do we do that?" asked Finn.

"Not we. You must do it," sighed Hades.

"What!?" yelled Finn. "No way! I can't!"

"If all those spells you've learned you inherited from the Dark One, then you surely have his ability to rip out hearts," said Hades.

"I won't do it!" yelled Finn.

"It's the only way," said Hades. "Sometimes heroes must make sacrifices."

Finn looked sadly at Cora, but then he nodded.

"Let's do it," he said.

"I'll create a distraction," said Hades.

Finn began to run at Cora and Rumpelstiltskin. Cora was about to make Rumple throw another fireball when Hades created a huge cloud of smoke, blocking there view.

"Where is he?" asked Cora.

"Right here," said Finn as he appeared in front of Cora.

He with all his strength thrust his hand into Cora's chest. It went inside. He still had that spell.

Cora gagged and stared at Finn.

"How does it feel?" asked Finn. "This pain is for making everyone suffer."

He then ripped his hand out, and the heart was in his grasp.

"No…" gasped Cora. "Please…."

Finn stared at her.

"I command you to give Rumple his dagger back," he said to the heart.

Cora immediately gave Rumple back his dagger.

"Now I command you to call of this attack, and make everyone stop fighting!" he yelled.

Cora commanded every Overtaker to stop fighting, and they angrily obliged.

"Now I command all of you, including Regina, to surrender," he said.

Cora surrendered and forced the Overtaker to surrender. They knew the situation, but were forced to.

But Regina was not there.

"You will tell me where Regina is," Finn said.

"She is at the tip of her building tower, preparing to activate another curse," Cora said.

"WHAT!?" yelled Finn.

"It's true," said the Evil Queen. "This curse will be more powerful, and your little curse breaker symbol won't be able to stop it."

"This curse will infect the entire world this time," said Tia Dalma. "And you won't be able to escape."

Finn glared at every Overtaker, and then at Cora.

Finn grasped the heart, and was about to crush it, but shook his head.

"You're not worth it," Finn said.

He turned around and walked over to Hades, who was joined by Chernabog, Emma, Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula.

Suddenly, something flew right past his hand and ripped the heart right out of it.

Finn looked over and Rumple's dagger was stabbing it.

He looked at Rumple who had thrown it.

"You bastard!" yelled Finn.

"I just saved your life," said Rumple.

Finn turned and saw Cora getting weak, and also holding a dying fireball. She was about to kill him.

"I saved your ass," said Rumple.

"You didn't need to kill her," said Finn.

"It's okay," said Cora weakly. "At least now I shall be with my darling Zelena, and I die knowing that Regina is victorious."

The heart began to shatter and break apart. And the same happened to Cora. She died when the heart cracked into dust, and she broke apart and turned to dust as well, blowing away in the wind.

Finn stared sadly at where Cora was lying, until he heard a lightning bolt hit the tallest building in the city, Regina's tower.

"She's about to activate the curse!" yelled Finn.

"_Come Finn," _said Chernabog. _"I will take you, and we shall fight. Now is the time to end this."_

Finn nodded and ran up to Chernabog, who held out his hand for Finn to climb onto.

"Wait kid!" yelled Emma.

Finn turned and Emma handed him her sword.

"You'll need it," she said.

Finn drew the blade and admired it.

"Thank you," he said. "Keep everyone safe from the Overtakers until I get back."

The others nodded and stared at the charging Overtakers, now being led by the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma.

Finn then looked at Chernabog and then the red sky.

"Let's go," he said.

Chernabog roared and spread his wings.

He then took to the sky and headed towards the tower, preparing for the final battle.

* * *

**The final battle up next! Yeah! First off, sorry I haven't updated. I have been really busy. I also got an Xbox One last weekend and I have been too into playing it. But I finally got a chapter for you guys.**

**See you next update! Please review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumplestiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	29. The Final Fight

The wind blew hard against Finn and Chernabog as they flew through the air. Lightning flashed above them in the red sky.

The new curse, the darkest curse, was going to be activated.

"If this curse is activated," said Finn. "We're all fucked! We'll be trapped in its spell forever. There will be no wardrobes or magical objects to protect us from it."

"_Then we stop her before it's activated!"_ said Chernabog.

Finn nodded and stared at the sword Emma gave him.

"Time to finish her for good," said Finn. "She, unlike Cora, deserves to die!"

Soon they reached the tip of the tallest building in the city. It was Regina's tower.

On the tip they saw Regina standing and holding her hand towards the sky.

"REGINA!" Finn yelled as they flew over to her.

The wicked queen looked at them and smiled evilly.

"You're too late!" yelled Regina. "The curse is about to be activated! My eternal dark kingdom is about to be created!"

Finn glared at her and drew his sword.

"Not if I kill you first!" he yelled.

"_This ends now Regina!" _yelled Chernabog. _"Your treachery and evil deeds have destroyed too many lives!"_

Regina laughed.

"So has yours demon," she said. "You and you're Overtakers have destroyed the keepers lives practically. All of this, this entire curse, was because of you! You started the Overtakers, and created all of us!"

"_You…You are not an Overtaker!" _yelled Chernabog. _"And I am aware that my actions, and my wickedness, has been the cause of this. But now I am going to undo all of that!"_

Regina laughed again.

"HA!" she cackled. "You think because you helped the keepers save the world that you will be good? You think you won't be recognized as a villain anymore? You will always be a villain! Once you're a villain, you'll always be a villain!"

Chernabog gritted his fists.

"Let's end this," said Finn.

Chernabog nodded and roared, flying right towards the tip and Regina.

* * *

Chernabog then knocked into the tip, breaking it. Regina however jumped off before he hit it.

Finn watched as Regina fell towards the ground, but then suddenly, darkness formed underneath her feet. It began to change, until it was in the shape of a dragon with a body made out of shadows.

Chernabog and Finn faced Regina on her dragon.

"This world shall never see the light of day again!" yelled Regina. "You will die, and the world will be mine!"

"NEVER!" Finn and Chernabog yelled, and they charged at Regina.

Regina laughed as the demon charged at her.

"Come taste the blood of your friends and family!" yelled Regina.

"Time to finish this!" yelled Finn.

Finn yelled and threw a huge fireball at Regina.

Regina smiled and held out her hand and absorbed it.

She smirked at Finn but he glared back at her.

Chernabog charged at Regina and she charged back.

Chernabog then went under her dragon and stabbed it. Unfortunately it was not affected.

"Was is that thing!?" yelled Finn.

"_The darkest magic!" _yelled Chernabog

Regina flew after Finn and Chernabog and threw a fireball at them. They dodged it letting it hit a building.

"Get close enough so I can reach her heart!" yelled Finn.

"_This time, rip it out of her chest!" _yelled Chernabog.

Chernabog flew up high into the sky, and then dove down towards Regina.

Regina flew up towards Chernabog, and both he and her dragon collided.

The dragon roared in Chernabog's face and Chernabog roared back. He then bit into the dragon's neck, only biting out shadows.

The dragon shook Chernabog off and Regina stood face to face with Finn.

She held out her hand and a sword appeared. She jumped at Finn doing a somersault in the air and clashed with Finn.

She then landed back on her dragon.

Now the dragon was diving towards Chernabog and Finn.

Finn threw a fireball into the dragon's mouth, but it was unaffected. It then bit Chernabog on his neck.

Chernabog roared loudly in pain.

"CHERNABOG!" yelled Finn.

"Hear him scream!" yelled Regina.

Finn climbed up and repeatedly stabbed the dragon in the face. Eventually, it let go and he threw a fireball in its face.

Chernabog fled from Regina, flying through the city and past buildings.

Finn saw the bite mark on Chernabog's neck.

"Chernabog you're hurt," said Finn.

"_Don't worry about me!"_ yelled Chernabog.

Regina chased after them and threw red blasts of energy at them. Chernabog dodged them.

"_Keep your mind on the fight!"_ yelled Chernabog.

They kept dodging blasts until Regina flew into the sky. Chernabog followed, but slower than before.

"_This wound weakens me," _said Chernabog. _"I can feel it."_

"Easy Chern," said Finn. "We're going to get through this, together!"

"_I'm losing strength,"_ said Chernabog.

Finn looked down at Regina who kept firing at them.

He then nodded.

"I know what I have to do," he said.

He told Chernabog and he nodded.

* * *

Regina kept firing and firing, missing each time.

Suddenly, she noticed something. Finn was climbing onto Chernabog's head.

"Now I have you," she said.

She formed a huge red energy ball and thrust it at Finn.

She hit him, but as soon as it hit him, he vanished.

"What!?" she yelled. "Where'd he go!?"

What Regina didn't know was that Finn let himself get hit so he could be thrown back onto Chernabog's tail.

"NOW!" yelled Finn.

Chernabog roared and swished his tail, and Finn went flying towards Regina.

Regina saw him flying towards him. He held out his sword, and before she could teleport, he came crashing into her, thrusting his sword into her heart.

Finn and Regina fell through the sky, with Regina still being impaled by the sword.

Finn kept twisting it and she kept grunting in pain. Finn noticed pieces of her made out of darkness breaking off of her skin.

"You fell that?" Finn asked as they flew through the sky. "That's for Amanda, and for my friends, and for my family, and Disney, and Wayne, and everyone else you've made suffer, you bitch!"

Regina glared at Finn as he twisted it more.

"It's all over," said Finn.

Regina then smirked.

"No…it's not!" she said.

"What?" asked Finn.

"I already told you, you were too late," said Regina. "The curse has been activated, and soon it will consume the world."

Finn's eyes shot open.

"No!" he said. "This can't be!"

"It's still a shame, that I won't be there to rule it," said Regina. "But know, that nothing you do can stop it."

Finn glared at Regina as she kept breaking away.

"Maybe not," said Finn. "But it's worth a try! And if not, then I will be consumed by it, knowing that I finally killed you!"

Finn then screamed and completely twisted the blade in a circle.

Regina cried out in pain and broke away faster.

"DIE NOW!" yelled Finn.

He then thrust the sword out of Regina and watched as her skin broke away into red particles. And then, she exploded completely into shadows.

Regina, was finally dead.

* * *

Finn watched as the shadows evaporated, but then remembered that he was falling from one hundred feet.

He looked down and saw he was heading towards the city.

He screamed out in fear, expecting to fall to his death.

Suddenly, something swooped down and grabbed Finn.

Finn looked up. It was Chernabog.

"You're better?" asked Finn.

"_I am now," _said Chernabog. _"Now that Regina is finally dead. It's all over."_

Finn frowned.

"No it's not," he said. "It's not over."

"_What?" _asked Chernabog.

"Take me back to the others," said Finn. "I'll tell you on the way!"

Chernabog nodded and flew back to the park.

"The fight is over," said Finn. "But the war isn't, and the disaster, may be about to begin."

* * *

**Regina is dead! Finally! But as Finn said, it's not over. How will they stop the curse? Be warned, the next chapter will be emotional, so as Scar would say, be prepared!**

**See you next update, and please, please, please review Dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	30. Chernabog's Sacrifice

Chernabog had picked up the pace after Finn told him what was about to happen.

"There is no time to waste!" yelled Finn. "We have to get back to the others and break this curse!"

"_But didn't Regina say that nothing could stop this curse?" _asked Chernabog.

"I won't believe it until we try," said Finn. "I will not let the world become the Overtakers!"

Chernabog flew with speed, no matter his injury.

Finn noticed it looking bad. He was really bitten hard and deep.

"_I'll be fine," _said Chernabog. _"I've had worse."_

Finn nodded uneasily.

* * *

Soon they reached the park. The Overtakers surrounded everyone.

Once Chernabog landed on the ground, the Overtakers backed up. They all realized that Regina was dead.

"Finn!" yelled Amanda as he jumped off of Chernabog.

Everyone ran up and gave him a huge group hug.

"Guys!" yelled Finn breaking away. "We don't have time for this!"

"What do you mean?" asked Charlene.

"The second curse was activated!" yelled Finn. "The world is about to be overcome by it."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"We have to break this curse now!" yelled Finn.

"It's no use," said Rumpelstiltskin. "This curse cannot be broken or stopped."

"I refuse!" yelled Finn. "I won't give up until we try!"

"Finn it's…" said Maleficent.

"Nothing is impossible unless we try!" yelled Finn. "I believe if we combine all of our magic, light and dark, that we can break and stop the curses!"

"I'm in!" yelled Amanda.

"Let's do it!" yelled Dillard.

"We're with you till the end!" yelled Maybeck.

"Do we even have to say it?" asked Luowski.

Everyone cheered in agreement.

The villains looked at each other and nodded.

"It's a theory worth trying," said Hades.

"Let's do it," said Rumple.

The Overtakers began to charge at them but Rumple put up a shield.

The keepers then all stood around the circle.

They held hands and it began to glow white.

Rumple, Ursula, and Hades began to shoot dark magic around the light.

Maleficent used a combination of dark and light magic and Emma used all light magic.

The keepers could feel more power than ever flow into them.

Then suddenly, the white light shot up at the sky.

It hit the red sky, and it suddenly began to glow.

"It's working!" yelled Finn.

Suddenly, the black smoke from the new curse flowed over the light, and blocked it.

It couldn't break through.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Finn.

"It's no use!" yelled Rumple. "It's too powerful. It can't be stopped!"

"We're all doomed," sighed Philby.

* * *

Chernabog looked at everyone sadly, and then at the sky.

He then snorted and nodded.

"_It's not over yet!" _he yelled.

He then spread out his wings.

"Brother what are you doing?" asked Hades.

Chernabog looked at his brother.

"_I'm going to fly up there and absorb the dark curse," _he said. _"All of that magic and darkness."_

"What?" asked Mattie.

"Is that possible?" asked Willa.

"Of course!" exclaimed Rumple. "The Chernabog is an ancient demon, that feeds on evil and darkness!"

"Which means it can absorb the dark curse!" yelled Emma.

Hades looked sadly at Chernabog.

"But brother," he said. "That much darkness, that powerful curse, it will destroy you!"

Chernabog sighed.

"_I know,"_ he said.

"Brother no!" yelled Hades.

"No Chernabog!" yelled Finn. "You can't do this! You'll die!"

"_Then I will have finally paid for my mistake, and my evil deeds," _said Chernabog.

"Brother please!" sobbed Hades. "Why do you have to do this?"

"_It's the only way," _said Chernabog. _"My evil deeds, my creation of the Overtakers, all has lead up to this. Nothing but destruction and chaos. And now I will pay the price, and undo all of that."_

"No!" yelled Maleficent. "There are other ways to be good!"

"You don't have to do this!" yelled Cruella.

"_I have to," _said Chernabog. _"I want to. I will. For all of you. For the whole world."_

"Chernabog, please," said Finn. "You don't have to do this."

Chernabog looked at Finn and smiled.

"_Finn, you taught me an important lesson," _said Chernabog. _"The path of evil, leads to nowhere. I have realized that through creating the Overtakers."_

He then frowned.

"_I wish I learned that a long time ago though,"_ he sighed.

"Chernabog…" cried Finn.

"_Brother, Maleficent, and everyone," _said Chernabog. _"You must continue to be good. You must protect the parks from the Overtakers if they ever decide to return once this curse is broken."_

The ex-villains looked at Chernabog and nodded.

"I promise," said Cruella.

"I swear," said Ursula.

"No doubt about it," said Maleficent.

Hades wiped his face.

"I promise brother," he said. "I promise I will protect the parks."

Chernabog smiled.

"_Goodbye everyone," _he said. _"Goodbye Kingdom Keepers. Thank you, for a wonderful adventure."_

Finn wiped his face.

"Goodbye Chernabog," he said. "I…I love you."

Chernabog roared and then flapped his wings, taking to the sky.

Everyone went back to using magic and shooting at the sky.

* * *

Chernabog looked up at the black smoke, as he got closer to it.

"_Time to do something good for once, for the last time," _he said.

He then went inside the black smoke.

As soon as he entered it, it poisoned him with darkness. He felt it as he breathed in.

He roared and coughed.

"_Time…to…finish this!" _he yelled.

He then stood up straight and began to inhale. Immediately the smoke began to absorb into him.

He roared as his body filled up with darkness.

The keepers saw the curse fading away into Chernabog.

"COME ON GUYS!" yelled Finn. "DON'T STOP NOW!"

Everyone yelled as they shot more magic.

Soon the smoke was formed all into Chernabog. Immediately the light magic went right through Chernabog and hit the sky.

As soon as it made impact. The whole sky shot a ring wave a light across the sky, and then, everything, including Chernabog, exploded into white light.

Everyone was blinded, as they watched the red sky and Chernabog become nothing but white light.

* * *

**Uh oh. What happened? Is it over? Did they win? Is Chernabog dead, or is he still alive? Sorry to make this a cliffhanger, but stay tuned to see.**

**See you next update, and please review.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	31. Victory

It felt like forever that the white light blinded the sky. It was bright, it was light, it was pure.

Even though it was blinding to the heroes, it filled them up with happiness.

Suddenly, everyone was hit by a blasting impact, and it knocked them all on the ground.

Then it was all gone.

Minutes later, Finn was the first to recover.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at his hands, and shrieked.

They were surrounded by a blue outline. It was his DHI.

But how was his DHI? It was the middle of the day.

Then he remembered that he was his DHI before the curse was activated.

Suddenly he realized it was day. He looked up. The sky was blue and not red. The sun was bright and not black.

He looked ahead, and saw Cinderella's Castle. They were in Disney, not in a city. Florida was back to normal. The dark kingdom was gone.

It was all over. They had won. They finally won!

Finn cheered in victory, standing up and holding his hands towards the sky.

* * *

Soon everyone, including the Overtakers surrounding them, stood up.

The keepers, ex-villains, and _Once Upon a Time_ characters stood up and cheered in victory, and eventually kissing their loved one in victory.

All the Overtakers stood up and groaned or screamed in defeat. They had lost.

"It's all gone," said the Evil Queen.

"Our kingdom, Regina, our world, and our glorious plans," said Tia Dalma. "They're all gone."

They both then walked up to Hades and Maleficent.

"So what do we do now masters?" asked the Evil Queen.

Maleficent and Hades froze, and turned around looking surprisingly at the two.

"What did you just ask me?" laughed Maleficent.

"Regina is dead, and Chernabog is dead," said Tia Dalma. "Now we look to you as our masters again."

"So what do we do?" asked the Evil Queen.

Maleficent and Hades burst out laughing.

"You wanna know what you should do, not what we should do?" asked Maleficent.

"What?" asked the Evil Queen.

"Run," said Hades.

"What?" asked Tia Dalma.

"You think after you betrayed us, abandoned us, and replaced us, that we will willingly become your masters again?" asked Hades.

"But that was because of Regina," said the Evil Queen.

"I don't care," said Maleficent. "We are no longer Overtakers. In fact, the Overtakers are dead. They are no more, just plain-old evil villains!"

"And evil has no place in this kingdom," said Ursula as she walked up with Cruella. "Neither do villains. You don't belong here!"

"So I suggest you run and find a place to hide before we find you," said Cruella. "We're giving you a head start."

"Head start?" asked Tia Dalma.

"Because we will find you and hunt you down," said Hades. "There is no place you can hide that we can't find you. We will find you and lock you up. You have lost, and you will always lose."

The Evil Queen and Tia Dalma gritted their teeth and clutched their fists.

"You think this victory will last forever?" growled Tia Dalma.

"This is not over!" the Evil Queen. "We will return! We will lead the Overtakers! We will find a way to get our revenge. This park, this world, will become ours again!"

"Right guys?" asked Tia Dalma as she turned around to face the other Overtakers.

But then as they turned around, they realized that they were gone. There were no Overtakers there.

"Oh they ran a long time ago," said Ursula.

Tia Dalma growled and ran.

"COME BACK YOU COWARDS!" she yelled.

The Evil Queen stared at her, and then glared back at the heroes.

"You…have not seen…THE LAST OF US!" she yelled and ran off.

* * *

Everyone cheered in victory.

"We have won," said Jess. "It's over."

"The Overtakers are finally beaten," said Dillard.

"The world is back to normal," said Maybeck.

"Let's admit it guys," said Amanda. "We have won!"

Everyone cheered.

"Right Finn?" Amanda asked.

Finn wasn't there. He was over on the ground right at the symbol on the ground that was still there.

Everyone walked up to him.

"Finn?" asked Amanda.

Finn looked at everyone sadly.

"Chernabog," he sobbed. "He's gone."

Everyone sighed in depression, but Hades, the lord of the Underworld, was crying.

Finn felt sad for Hades, so he ran up to give him a hug. But as soon as he touched him, his skin was burned.

"OUCH!" he yelled. His skin was boiling hot.

"Sorry kid," said Hades. "But I know what you are trying to do."

"He sacrificed himself for us, for the world," said Philby.

"He showed us that he was hero, that you are all heroes," said Finn.

Hades smiled.

"It was because of you that this happened," said Finn. "Because you guys showed us that even villains could have a change of heart. You became good, and we are here today, in the normal world, because of you."

Maleficent smiled.

"Well I thought it was time to do something good for once," she said.

"That is what I love to hear," said a voice that was so familiar to everyone.

Everyone turned around and saw Wayne with Mickey and all the good characters of Disney.

"Wayne!" Finn exclaimed.

Wayne smiled and walked up. The keepers gave him a big hug.

Mickey walked up to the ex-villains.

"You have shown us that villains can become good," said Mickey.

"Thank you," said Hades. "We know that our past mistakes cannot be forgiven."

"We were evil once, but no longer," said Cruella.

"And we will show you that we are good, by doing whatever we can to protect the parks from those scumbags," said Maleficent.

Mickey smiled.

"Welcome to the kingdom. Welcome to Disney. Welcome to the good characters.

The ex-villains, now characters, all bowed happily.

Mickey looked at Rumple, Belle, and Emma.

"Welcome to the kingdom as well," he said.

The three nodded.

"I was promised a happy ending in exchange for helping," said Rumple. "And I got it."

Belle smiled at him.

"Promise me nothing will separate us again," said Belle.

"I promise," said Rumple.

Emma smiled happily.

"Now then," said Wayne. "I think it is time for a celebration."

Everyone nodded and cheered happily in victory.

* * *

**Sorry guys, another cliffhanger. But look on the bright side, THEY WON! It is all over. The battle at least, but not the story. Two more chapters left in the final story of my Only Hope series. Stay tuned.**

**See you next update, and please, as always, review dearies.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	32. Celebration

No one knows how it was possible, but for some reason everyone in Florida who was caught in the curse remembered everything that happened. The existence of Disney villains and characters was no longer a secret, for the world now knew that Regina had cursed the state.

Even all the keeper's parents, who were erased from history when the curse was activated, knew what happened.

And when they showed up at Disney World for the big celebration, all the keepers ran up and hugged them tightly.

Finn hugged his mother, father, and sister, Sarah, tightly.

"I missed you guys dearly," Finn said with tears running down his face.

"We did too," said Mrs. Whitman.

They then saw Maleficent and Hades step up to them.

"We took good care of him while we were cursed," said Hades.

"Thank you," said Mr. Whitman. "I never thought our son would be saved by you guys."

Hades smiled.

Maleficent then walked up to Mrs. Whitman.

"I hope you can forgive us for everything we have done to your son, including trying to kill him, torturing him, cursing him, everything," she said.

Mrs. Whitman smiled and shook Maleficent's hand.

"You are forgiven," she said.

Maleficent smiled.

"Come on guys!" yelled Finn. "Join the party!"

Everyone laughed and went back to the party.

* * *

It was a huge celebration. It was celebrating the long-awaited defeat of the Overtakers, the return of Florida to it's normal state, and especially, for the Kingdom Keepers.

Everyone now knew the truth about what the keepers had done, and what they truly were.

They were heroes. Not just celebrities, but worldwide heroes.

And Wayne and Mickey were there to inform that, and make sure they got the respect and gratitude they deserved.

Every fan, every guest, every single person and Disney character was dancing around the streets of Main Street and in front of the castle.

Finn danced with Amanda wildly, and even did a magic show with his spells. He was glad to still have his powers.

"Now we both have powers," he said to Amanda.

She just laughed and repeatedly kissed him. She would not stop kissing him. She was so happy that it was over, and that she could finally be with him peacefully.

She could finally date him.

In fact, every couple was having a ball. Everyone could finally date each other.

Maybeck and Charlene dug into all the snacks made just for them, and their day.

Philby and Willa danced with Cruella and Hades. Ursula and Maleficent weren't much of dancers.

Dillard and Mattie made out peacefully under a tree, that way so Mattie could read every single thought that flowed in Dillard's mind. She hadn't read his mind or heard his thoughts for five years, and now she could.

Jess and Greg were slow dancing, with Rumple and Belle.

Emma on the other hand was out helping some of the characters find the Overtakers, either hiding in the parks or out of the parks.

They had already found a bunch of them. They were not good fighters.

Finn and Amanda watched as they dragged Overtakers into the parks.

They laughed at their defeat, and they glared back at them, showing a face that said either, "You're fucking dead," or "I'll be back."

But they knew they wouldn't be back. They were done. They were defeated.

And it was all thanks to not only the keepers and the ex-villains, but especially Chernabog.

Everyone was told about Chernabog's brave sacrifice from Wayne and Hades.

There was going to be a special ceremony for him tonight. For his brave sacrifice, showing the world that the darkest demon that Walt Disney ever created was not evil after all.

* * *

After a while, Finn and Amanda decided to take a break from the party and walked over to Tom Sawyer's Island.

They went to the exact tree that they shared their first true kiss under.

Finn had decided that the kiss they shared in front of Mrs. Nash's house didn't count because it put Amanda to sleep.

This was the place where they had their first kiss.

"This place brings back so many memories," said Amanda.

"This whole park does," said Finn. "I thought I would never see it again."

He then looked at her.

"I also thought I would never see you again," he said.

Amanda smiled.

"It was because of Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog that we were all reunited," she said. "And it was because of Chernabog that we are here now."

Finn smiled happily and kissed Amanda once on the neck.

She felt chills, but she didn't care.

"I love you, Mandy," Finn said and then he made her lie down on her back as he laid on top of her.

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone other than you," he said.

Amanda smiled and they both began to kiss repeatedly on top of each other.

* * *

Hades and Maleficent watched as Finn and Amanda kissed.

"True love," Maleficent said. "I no longer despise it."

"I never despised love babe," he said.

He then reached down and grabbed Maleficent's hand.

"What are you doing?" Maleficent asked.

Hades smiled and pushed Maleficent up against a tree.

"Something I should've done and said a long time ago, but I was too evil to say it," he said.

"What?" asked Maleficent.

Hades smiled.

"I love you," he said.

He then kissed Maleficent on her lips, letting his hot lips sizzle on her.

She didn't care. His hot skin didn't affect her ice-cold skin.

When Hades released his lips from hers, she smiled at him.

"The mistress of evil and the lord of the Underworld, in a relationship," she said.

Hades smiled.

"I think a lot of people saw it coming," he said.

They both laughed.

* * *

Later that night, fireworks shot up in the air around the pavilion in Epcot.

A raft with Chernabog picture on it, along with some belongs that Hades had with him in the Underworld.

People watched as it floated to the middle and then Finn, Hades, and Maleficent shot different color fireballs at it.

Finn's beautiful orange fireball combined with Hades' blue fireball and Maleficent's green fireball.

It hit the raft and colors flew into the sky.

People lit candles all around. This was all for Chernabog, and his greatness.

"A true hero now rests in peace in this park!" Mickey announced. "Let the memory of Chernabog and his sacrifice never be forgotten. Let this park remember it for centuries and days to come."

Everyone cheered as more fireworks shot into the sky.

Finn and Amanda held hands next to Hades and Maleficent.

"It's a brand new world for us," said Hades.

"A brand new kingdom," said Finn.

"This war is finally over," said Maleficent. "And Chernabog is here showing that."

"This will never be forgotten," said Amanda.

"And we shall live throughout generations to make sure neither he nor this is forgotten," said Hades.

Finn smiled and then he, Hades, and Maleficent shot their colored fireballs into the sky to join the others, letting the colors flow throughout the sky, showing the end, of this long war between good and evil.

It was all over.

* * *

**The battle is over, but not the story. One chapter left! No there will be no more sequels to this series in case you were wondering. Anyway, I hope you can't wait for the final chapter in the Only Hope series, so stay tuned.**

**See you next update, and make sure to review.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	33. Final Night and Final Epilogue

Months after the curse the search was over.

Through constant work and non-stop searching, the characters and the keepers managed to find the remaining Overtakers, along with the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma, who had finally admitted defeat and hid like cowards with them.

Once all the Overtakers were brought back to Disney World, everyone had to make sure they could never return and could never cause mischief or destruction again.

Through Mickey's magic and the magic of the parks, they were able to find an inescapable prison for them; their own stories that they came from.

They sealed up every single villain back in the place they came from, and once that was done, everyone knew that this war was finally over.

It has been years now, and tonight was the night of the keeper's graduation from high school.

Soon they would all be starting college, and everyone planned to go wherever their lover went.

Finn and Amanda would be attending college, and Jess was not going anywhere without her sister, so she and Luowski were accepted to the same college as well.

The thing was that they knew they wouldn't be coming back to Disney. Their DHIs were planned to be shut down.

Now that the Overtakers were gone for good, the Kingdom Keepers was no longer needed.

But the kids themselves for the past years had always woken up as their DHIs still.

They spent their nights having fun around the parks.

They went on the rides when no else was there and they had fun with all the characters.

Including Hades, Maleficent, and the others.

In fact, in their junior years, they all attended a wedding as their DHIs at Disney. It was for Hades and Maleficent, who decided to get married.

That was a year ago, and now Maleficent was even expecting a child.

The keepers knew however that they may never see it, for this was their last night ever waking up in the kingdom at night.

Tomorrow their DHI were to be terminated, so they took this opportunity to visit the park and everyone one last time.

* * *

They all woke up in Main Street in the same way as usual, with Finn first.

However, when they woke up, the whole place was decorated and full of characters.

Everyone looked at the castle. Down on the stage was Wayne, Mickey, Hades, and Maleficent.

They all happily walked up to the stage and faced everyone.

"What is this?" asked Finn.

"A party," said Hades. "For you guys. A farewell party."

"Everyone here is going to miss you," said Mickey. "So we needed to throw this party for you as a gift for helping us."

The keepers smiled.

"Let's party!" Finn yelled.

Everyone cheered and they did party.

The keepers and characters partied for hours.

Around 5:00 A.M. the sun began to show.

Everyone looked at each other. Finn was holding the fob.

They then looked at the characters and Wayne.

"So…I guess this is goodbye," said Finn.

Hades sniffed, and Maleficent and Mickey began to cry.

"Yes it is," cried Maleficent.

The keepers smiled.

"Goodbye everyone," he said. "Thank you, for this wonderful adventure."

"Goodbye children," said Wayne. "We are truly thankful, and we will never forget you."

Finn smiled and stared at everyone.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and held the fob for the last time.

"Press the button!" yelled Finn.

Everyone pressed the button for the last time, and disappeared.

It was all over.

The sunrise proved that the war of Disney, was finally over.

* * *

**It's over! It's finally over! The whole series of Only Hope is over! I really, really, hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**Look for new stories to come.**

**See you real soon! Review as always dearies.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
